SoulMate
by Katrinika
Summary: Due to the losses of the war, the Ministry has decided to try and encourage young witches and wizards to marry young, by allowing them to look into a mirror that shows your one and only. Of course things never do go as expected for Harry and with death eaters having escaped Azkaban, it truly seems that Harry would never have a calm year in Hogwarts. (Snarry) Please Review.
1. The mirror of truth

The war had left too many casualties. In order to encourage partnerships, the government was brainstorming the most ridiculous ideas. Thankfully Kingsley didn't sign on any of the extreme laws proposed. One went as far as to try to forbid wizards marrying muggles and forcing marriages. What was the point of the war if that was going to be the result?

One sensible idea did come out of all of this. Young unmarried wizards and witches, all over the country were encouraged to find their soulmates. The artefact that allowed such a thing to happen was a mirror, made from the same fires as the mirror of Erised, and had been under lock and key in the ministry for decades. Now the ministry was bringing it up several floors. All unmarried wizards and witches are to report to the ministry, during their assigned slots. The hope was that it would encourage wizards and witches to marry and procreate young.

Harry realised quickly that this whole soulmate thing was a cause for excitement for almost everybody. Harry figured it would be nice to know who the person you're meant to be with is, but somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

Ginny had to go first, all the seventeen year olds were the first to go, then it would be the eighteen year olds and so on and so forth. But Harry had received his invite that morning. A snowy owl, with the same patterns as Hedwig, but smaller, came down with it.

Turns out Hedwig had some hatchlings before she died. One morning Harry was feeling particularly upset after the burials were finished and the snowy owl came to greet him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that owl had been Hedwig's and since then the little one always remained by his side.

"Thank you Ellwyn." Harry petted the snowy owl and offered her some food from his plate. She took a small piece of bacon and content with that, flew off. Harry looked at the letter from the ministry and opened it with a little less excitement than his other colleagues.

Many students had returned to repeat a year, the school had needed to create a second dormitory for all first years because of it. The eighth years getting another dormitory aswell. Harry was glad to see that Slytherin table hadn't been as empty as everyone had expected. It included several familiar faces, including the one and only Draco Malfoy. Thankfully the animosity was practically non-existant, but it didn't mean they were best friends now.

Speaking of animosity, Harry turned to look at the returned headmaster, looking as sour as always as he tried to avoid conversation with the other teachers. Only nodding every once in a while with a look of pure boredom. Harry had tried talking to the man ever since he recovered from the snake bite, apparently he'd gone in having already downed anti-venom in case he met his demise through Nagini. Turns out Voldemort didn't disappoint and the anti-venom had managed to stop the venom from spreading throughout the body, though if they hadn't gotten Severus to the infirmary in time he most likely would just be another portrait in the headmaster's office. Harry was thankful for that. But it didn't change the fact that the man acted like nothing had changed. No, that wasn't true. There wasn't any spite when he did talk to him, but it still wasn't what harry had expected when the man got better.

"What time did you get Harry?" Finnegan asked drawing Harry's attention back, away from the eternally brooding headmaster.

"Oh… um…" He looked down. "At six pm." Harry said.

"That's some bad luck mate, I get to miss potions." Ron said triumphantly showing him his timeslot. Harry of course, didn't get to miss anything.

"You came back to study Ron." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Yeah, but I never counted on Snape taking half of Slughorn's classes on top of being headmaster. He's still a bastard as a teacher… despite being a war hero." He quickly added before Harry could snap at him. He still managed to glare at him but said nothing. It wasn't a lie, Snape still favoured slytherins slightly, and was mean to griffindors. But well, Harry figured he wouldn't be Snape if he had changed into a saint after the war.

"What time is Ginny getting back?" Harry asked.

"She should be here soon, don't worry mate, there's no way she didn't get you." Ron said. Harry wasn't so sure, even before this whole mirror thing was announced he and Ginny had been on rocky terms. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Ginny approached him before lunch.

"I'm sorry Harry… but it was Neville…" She whispered. Harry nodded slowly.

"I see… so what does this mean?" he asked gently.

"It means I'm going to try to be with him… after all he's the one I'm meant to be with." She said gently. Harry nodded and smiled kissing her cheek.

"I hope you are able to be happy with him." He said gently. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, tomorrow you'll find out who you're paired up with and you'll be glad that we broke up." She said. Harry tried to find some comfort in that and nodded simply as she left.

The news that Harry was now available filled several girls', and some guys', hearts with hope that perhaps they were the one for Harry. Another surprising turn of events was Luna Lovegood having been paired with Draco Malfoy. Something Malfoy was refusing to accept until he saw for himself in his turn tomorrow.

Draco returned somewhat disconcerted from his turn but still went straight for Luna who was waiting calmly. He invited her out and she accepted, as if she'd always known he would ask her. Somehow Harry found the way Draco blushed at her smile somewhat endearing. Is that what it would be like for him?

He almost couldn't concentrate whilst he sat in potion's class, working on the latest potion. He didn't realise that he should have crushed the Foxfire seeds instead of dropping them whole, and it didn't take long for his cauldron to turn a dark purple and start smoking, instead of being a sky blue.

"Disgraceful potion if I've ever seen one Mr. Potter. Clearly you can't concentrate even for the simplest of potions. Clear your things and get out." Snape said coldly banishing the contents of the cauldron. Harry was rather grateful for that, he knew he wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway had he been allowed to stay.

It was this soulmate thing. From what he'd seen everyone who'd found their soulmate, would leave any relationship they had currently been in, to try and be with that person. It wasn't all happiness, some were heartbroken to realise their partners weren't the ones, but even then they would separate to go to their real partners. He figured that meant it was pretty important.

Of course not everyone was from Hogwarts, had sent letters to their partners, whom had graduated already or maybe were in another country. Malfoy himself had expected someone from france, having grown up there himself.

Harry was walking to the headmaster's office so he could flu to the ministry passing by the two blondes sitting on one of the staircases below.

"Préféreriez-vous si je parlais français?" Harry had to stop and confirm that it had been Luna that spoken. Draco was shocked too.

"I didn't know you spoke French." He said. Luna smiled.

"I do, my mother was French." She said calmly. Draco held her hands. Harry was surprised to see how… open Draco was about his feelings.

"Vous êtes le meilleur partenaire que je pouvais espérer." He told her. Harry didn't understand but Luna's dreamy smile was indistinguishable.

"Merci, Draco." She said kissing his cheek.

Harry kept going then wondering if his partner had been Voldemort, seeing as the other was the only parslemouth he knew. The mere thought sent disgust down Harry's spine, not only was the other a monster, but he was almost sixty, seventy years his senior.

"Come on Mr. Potter, you don't have all day." Snape said from the door of his office, waiting impatiently for him. Harry rushed ahead.

"Sorry Professor." He said, Snape simply guiding him to the fireplace.

"Professor Mcgonagal is already waiting on the other side." He said going back to his desk to work. Harry grabbed a handful of flu ash and spoke clearly.

"Ministry of Magic." With that the other disappeared.

He stumbled forward, barely stopping himself from falling flat on his face. "Honestly mr. Potter." Mcgonagal said and Harry laughed gently at himself, standing up straight and following her. The mirror was in a lower floor, but still in a large room. He saw Ron and Hermione coming out happy and he could only guess that they got each other. They waved at him and wished him luck. Harry figured he'd already spent all his luck in the last war. The mirror was carved out of marble, with inscripsions above it, just like the mirror of Erised, but the mirror itself was coppery in colour.

"Some veritaserum Mr. Potter." A man with a desk by the door said handing him the small potion.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown.

"We're writing down who everyone sees, Veritaserum ensures you say the truth." He said simply. Harry looked at Mcgonagal who nodded. Harry drank the potion in one swig and was guided to the mirror. Harry stared at it. This is it.

He took a couple of steps forward until he was close enough to see an image appearing. The man, yes, a man, beside him was taller than him, with dark chin-length hair and dark eyes, standing with his arms crossed looking at him with an annoyed look.

"No… no…" He mumbled standing back. It couldn't be.

"Mr. Potter? Who did you see?" The secretary asked as if used to this reaction. Harry tried to keep his mouth shut, tried to cover his mouth and looked horrified at the secretary.

"Severus Snape." He mumbled.

"Oh my word…" Mcgonagal whispered looking at Harry in shock, Harry blushed darkly at that. He couldn't… what was he supposed to do? Go and tell him? That would go down well. Harry's heart was racing. It couldn't be him… he hadn't even thought of the man like that… had he?

He hadn't noticed Mcgonagal guiding him back to the fireplace, his friends asking him but getting no response. All he registered was being back in the headmaster's office and hearing the other's voice.

"Well, Potter. Don't just stand there, carry on." He said not even looking up from his work. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but found he really was speechless. He simply turned and ran, leaving a perplexed Headmaster watching him run.

All Severus heard was a chuckle from Dumbledore's portrait and Ron and Hermione appearing and running after Harry with questions. Mcgonagal followed close after.

"Just who did the boy get to cause such a ruckus?" Snape asked her. Mcgonagal stared at him and wondered how to tell him.

"Well…"

Well? Since when was Mcgonagal speechless? "Let's just say that person will be getting a notification soon." She said simply and left. As if on queue, a brown government owl came and dropped a letter before him. It was a letter to confirm his soul mate, as he had been named by one of the young wizard's called. Severus' stomach churned and groaned.

"This is definitely not happening." He grumbled glaring at Dumbledore chuckle again. Severus stood and went to the fireplace, going to clear this mistake, whoever it was that had called his name out after standing before the mirror.


	2. Running Away

Harry refused to get out of bed. He refused to go through the process of getting ready for breakfast and ultimately go to his first lesson, which happened to be potions.

There were only two possible outcomes to the day. That Severus would repel the bond as much as Harry, or that he would ask Harry out the way Draco asked out Luna. Mcgonagal did say the ministry would have sent Severus a letter last night asking him to come to the mirror also and confirm who he sees. In order to prevent someone saying a false name, should the veritaserum for some reason be faulty or not come into effect.

Harry hadn't even _known_ he was gay. If Snape tried to ask him out he was likely to freeze, faint or run away.

Not to mention his hopes of having a family seemed all but impossible now. He'd wanted kids, eventually of course. Kids to dote all his love and affection to.

He also wanted to travel, he doubted Snape was the kind of man to walk with him from Greek ruin to Greek ruin with a camera hanging around his neck. Harry chuckled softly seeing the photos in his mind. Severus glaring at the camera, still in his black robes with a hat saying 'I love Greece' Harry would have made him wear. Harry laughed to himself shaking his head to clear his mind of the ridiculous image.

That would never happen, most importantly because Snape was also not the kind of man who would leave a stable post like Hogwarts headmaster and part-time potions master just to please a young adult.

Maybe Harry should just go. Why was he feeling guilty about that? It's not like Snape has even asked him out yet.

"Harry come on, you're going to be late." Hermione said frowning down at him. Harry groaned. He considered pretending he was sick but last time it resulted in Hermione dropping ice cold water on him upon realising he was lying.

"Fine." He mumbled getting up to go and shower quickly. Twenty minutes later he was at the breakfast table poking his scrambled eggs, sighing as almost everyone else had paired off. Harry had never seen more house mixing than today. Even the Slytherin table was peppered with yellow, blue and even red trimmed uniforms.

Harry braved one look at the headmaster who seemed to have as much appetite as him. In fact, he seemed to be glaring daggers at his breakfast. Mcgonagal noticed Harry looking and gave both of them worried glances.

Harry looked away before the potions master himself noticed him staring. He tried to eat something, going for some toast with jam. He welcomed the raspberry flavoured sweetness that he downed with tea.

"Come on Harry, are you really not going to tell us who it is?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't know if Severus wanted anyone to know. He just knew that if he told anyone, it would only be a matter of time before Rita Skeeter got her grimy hands on the story.

"Harry… You know the ministry is publishing our soulmates to the Daily Prophet, right?" Hermione said. Harry looked up horrified at this.

"What?" He wanted to shout the question out, but it seemed his lungs had lost their strength at the revelation and merely managed a whisper.

"Woah, Snape made his breakfast catch on fire." Dean whispered. Everyone turned to see that Snape's furious glare had given way to a speck of accidental magic. The reason? He'd seen the morning owls coming before they were within earshot and too many seemed to be carrying a copy of the wretched newspaper.

Snape turned to glance at Harry at that, their eyes making contact. Harry started feeling worried the other would make him catch on fire. So without thinking it twice he stood up and grabbed his things, storming out of there as students got their mail. He was content merely walking away, but when he heard the uproar he ran. He stormed straight past the stairs that led to the dungeons. He went straight for the forbidden forest, a place he'd gotten comfortable with in the last months. It was dangerous but most creatures stayed away from Harry or all together ignored him.

Harry stayed there, refusing to move. In the dark, cold forest it was hard to know when the day finished and the night started. He sat there reading his charms book for god knows how long.

It was Firenze who found him.

"Mr. Potter. You should head back to the school. I'm sure everyone is worried about you." He said gently. Harry looked up from his charms book in surprise.

"Snape is meant to be my soulmate." He blurted out. Firenze looked a little surprised at the confession.

"Well, congratulations Mr. Potter. Severus Snape is a great man." That Harry knew already.

"He's twenty years older than me." He said.

"My mate's a hundred years older than me, what's your point Mr. Potter?" He asked. Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

"W-well…" he tried. "Snape… I know how great he is but… He's old enough to be my dad. In fact he's exactly old enough to be my dad… Not to mention I didn't know I was gay…" He mumbled.

"I'm afraid us centaurs don't abide by such labels Mr. Potter. I wouldn't understand your predicament. Perhaps you should talk to your friends about that. But we do know this. Your soulmate is someone you'll find impossible to stay away from. Once you start learning more about each other, you'll realise you'll want to spend more and more time together. You will complement each other, well, how do I explain this. You're two halves of the same coin." He said. Harry looked up at the other. "Your soulmate will know when you're upset and cheer you up. They'll know when you are angry and calm you down. They'll know when you're lonely and keep you company. They'll know when you're in danger and keep you safe. Sometimes they don't have to do much, just be there. Of course… that means you provide the same comfort to your mate." He said finally. Harry looked back down at his charms book, for the sake of taking some time to register the information.

A cold breeze passed by and the shiver made him react. "Thankyou Firenze… I should head back." He said putting his book away and turning to head back to the school.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, you'll be fine." Firenze said as a final note. On the edge of the forest a cold chill settled in Harry's chest when he saw the dark sky and it had nothing to do with the cold. He'd been gone all day. It was seven now. He'd skipped lunch it seemed. He walked silently down the corridors hoping to make it to Gryffindor tower unnoticed.

"Potter!" Harry hadn't heard Snape call to him like that in a very long time. It startled him and he nervously looked back. Snape grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him off down the corridor. It reminded Harry of the way the other had pulled him along to his first occlumency lesson in his fifth year.

"Professor I-!"

"Don't you dare give me excuses, Potter! You may be the saviour of the wizarding world but you are delusional if you think you can go wherever you like." He said dragging him to his office.

Harry was left standing in front of the headmaster's desk as Severus went to sit down. With a wave of his wand the chair behind Harry slid forward making Harry fall back unceremoniously onto it.

"You skipped no less than _six_ lessons today. Need I mention how unacceptable that is? Considering you're an eighth year?"

"I…"

"You are to serve detention the whole weekend in the library. You will write an essay for each lesson you missed, explaining everything you should have learnt in that class."

"Professor…" Once more the other interrupted him.

"Now if you ever vanish like that again I will make sure that you _don't_ get to graduate. First it's you then it's everybody thinking they can just waltz around the forbidden forest as if it were a flowery meadow." Snape grumbled and looked up to see Harry looking down at his own hands, shivering gently. That just seemed to enrage Snape once more. Only now did Harry realise just how cold it had been in the damp forest.

"For Merlin's _sake_." He hissed making Harry jump. "You're dismissed. You should start on those essays as soon as possible, if you wish to enjoy any hour of this weekend."

Harry got up without looking at the other, feeling relieved in some sense that the other hadn't even mentioned the soulmate thing. He stopped however at the door.

"I'm sorry professor… I didn't mean to call out your name." He said looking down. Snape's features softened slightly, but Harry couldn't see as his back was turned.

"Then clearly you're worse at Potions than I thought, or did you forget the effects of Veritaserum, Potter?" He asked waving his wand, a force pushing Harry out the door before the door shut. Harry didn't fall, though it was close. He glared at the door and put his shoulder bag on, going off to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry! You're ok!" Hermione exclaimed running to hug him.

"Everyone's been worried sick mate." Ron said from his spot in front of the fire.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, everyone was shocked at first, but Snape had bolted out of there just as soon as you did. He was furious that you skipped his lesson though. Took fifty points from Gryffindor." Hermione said and Harry looked at the copy of the daily prophet. Of course he made front page.

_**Two heroes, one destiny. By Ritta Skeeter.**_

"When will this woman disappear?" Harry growled going towards the stairs that led to the dormitories.

"Harry…" Ron said and glanced at Hermione when Harry turned to look at them.

"Harry maybe its best that you try to be with Snape." She said.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm…"

"Harry… he's your soulmate… that means that unless you're together, you'll feel like something's missing from your life. You can find someone else to marry but you will always…"

"Ok, stop right there. I am _not_ marrying Snape, no matter what you say." Harry laughed. "I mean… I'm finally free to do whatever I want, _whatever_ I want. And now I'm paired off with someone. No thank you ministry of magic." He said turning to leave.

"Harry, this is a chance for happiness, don't discard it as manipulation! Harry!" Hermione tried but Harry just shut himself in the boy's dormitories. Hermione let out a sigh, stepping back, deciding to leave him alone.

"It's not just Harry you have to convince you know, Snape didn't seem too happy about it either." Ron said.

"They'll come round. Eventually." She said.

Harry went straight to his bed, trying to block out the whole day from memory. Something caught his eye and he saw a cup of hot chocolate there, waiting for him. He frowned wondering who'd left it there for him. He reached for it, taking in the scent. It smelt wonderful, like cinnamon and cloves. It was from the kitchens.

He braved a sip, not having smelt anything else in the drink. He sighed relieved as the chocolate served to relax him instantly. One of the comforts he'd discovered when entering Hogwarts was how soothing hot chocolate could be after being out in the cold.

He had a feeling as to who had told the elves to bring him some, but refused to register the thought properly, just focusing on forgetting everything that had happened these last couple of days.


	3. Reporters and Detention

He didn't know at what point he'd fallen asleep but he'd slept all through the night. Harry was dreading detention, he'd considered starting some of the essays yesterday, maybe Charms, considering he spent all day doing the work in the forest, but he'd ended up asleep. He was not going to get a weekend at all. To make matters worse, Saturday started as a beautiful sunny morning with dew covered grass and with great promise for the day ahead. It was days like this that Harry liked to go flying. That just made this detention all the more torturous.

He had breakfast early, before too many people could come and ask him questions about his '_soulmate_'. He was hungry. Only now realising that he also skipped dinner in his attempt to hide out from the world. The hot chocolate had helped a little though.

He made sure to get plenty for breakfast this time.

"Clearly skipping two meals doesn't feel pleasant the day after does it, Mr. Potter." Harry turned round to look at Snape, his cheek's puffed out from having a full mouth of sausages and beans. Snape rose an eyebrow at the appalling display that would make Ron proud. "However, do try not to choke in an attempt to skip on today's detention." He said simply and walked towards the breakfast table. Harry managed to get the bite down before looking back at his plate and eating a little slower.

Will his lifetime worth of awkward relationships ever end? Well, it wasn't a relationship yet and if it were up to them it never will. He wondered if any other girl would want him knowing his soulmate was someone else. According to everyone's behaviour about soulmates that was a big nono.

And was he really gay? He didn't feel it, but then again he'd never felt straight either, he just figured he was since he kissed Cho, though that had been super awkward, and since he really liked Ginny. So… he was bi? Now he had to question his sexuality, he hated that darn ministry.

Oh yeah! And Snape isn't gay either! He loved Harry's mother so he had to be straight. That just made Harry feel worse. Strangely he did understand what they meant by emptiness, it was like… going to a quidich game alone… He loved quidich but without a friend beside him to cheer with him… it just wasn't as fun. So did that mean he _wanted_ to be with Snape?

"God this is horrible." Harry mumbled.

"Is it Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped hearing Skeeter appear beside him.

"You stay away from me." He growled getting up and trying to get out of the great hall. Suddenly the doors opened and reporters bombarded in.

The teachers and few students there looked surprised that the reporters could have gotten past the wards. Harry stepped back slowly. The reporters seeing him retreating ran towards him. Harry turned to run but he was quickly surrounded by the press.

Mcgonagal looked shocked, "What the…" Severus had his hands clenched into fists as he stood trying to make it to Potter, seeing the boy trying to look for a way out.

"Mr. Potter! When will your wedding be?" "Mr. Potter, how is it being with someone who dislikes you?" "Mr. Potter, will two heroes together cause too much of an ego problem?" "Mr. Potter, how many children are you planning to have?" "Mr. Potter!" "Mr. Potter!"

There was no way out, if he found a gap they would close it back up again and when he actually tried to push his way out one of them grabbed him and pushed him back into the centre. Something that really surprised him, never having expected them to get physical in their attempts to get a story.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled. This was dangerous, they were pushing and shoving each other to try and get to him. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and pulled him out of that circle of vultures, Mcgonagal and the other teachers blocking the reporters, pushing them steadily out of school grounds.

Snape pulled him out through the teachers' doors and walked with him down the corridors. The uproar of some of the reporters that managed to get through the teachers, following them. Snape closed door after door in an attempt to slow them down.

"Ridiculous." Snape hissed when finally the only sound echoing on the stone walls was the sound of their steps. Harry tried to ignore the feeling that having Snape's arm around his shoulders gave him. His hand gripping hard onto his robes, as if ready to pull him away from any danger that might arise.

"Professor, I think they're done following." He said. Snape did not stop. "Professor…" Still nothing. "Sev…erus?" He tried. Snape halted suddenly and looked down at Harry. Harry still a head shorter than the potion's master. The other stepped away from him, letting go and just looked down the corridors. No one was in fact following them.

"What did you call me?" Harry flinched.

"I…" Harry regretted it the moment it left his lips.

"I am your headmaster and professor. You will address me as one or the other. I did not survive that snake bite just to have you forget respect, Mr. Potter." He said crossing his arms as he was so used to doing.

"Yes, of course professor, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Harry said. Snape nodded and looked down the corridor once more.

"I can't have you wondering the corridors until it's certain there are no reporters in the school. Come on." He said continuing towards the headmaster's office. It was a short journey, the teacher's path making getting from one point of the castle to another much easier.

Once in the office Harry's eyes went straight to Albus' portrait who smiled and nodded at him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry said.

"Good morning, my dear boy. What brings you here this fine morning?" he asked. Harry was going to reply when the potion's master interrupted him yet again.

"Potter, I'm going to find Professor Mcgonagal to make sure this matter has been taken care off." He said. Harry turned and nodded. "If you want the elves to bring you your breakfast here you may ask them." With that the other left muttering to himself about bloody reporters.

Dumbledore chuckled once Harry decided to in fact have his breakfast brought up since he was still hungry. "Having trouble Harry?" He asked as Harry was brought a tray with a new breakfast.

"Reporters… they came into the great hall and started asking a bunch of questions." Harry said. "I just wish they'd leave me alone." Harry admitted.

"I'm sure a day will come when they won't bother you anymore, Harry." Harry wished he could believe that. Not wanting to hear any more false reassurances he simply carried on with his breakfast.

Snape hadn't returned by the time he'd finished and Harry was too afraid to get out of his chair and wander around the other's office.

Figuring he might as well get his detention started he moved his chair closer to the headmaster's table, the chair loudly screeching on the stone floor as it was dragged. Once there he called for a house elf so they could bring him his writing materials and a couple of books. When reached to get his ink and parchment he hesitated. He realised that there wasn't really enough space for him unless he moved some papers and maybe Snape had left them like that for a reason. Turning to look at a smaller table in the corner he opted to go to that one instead and turned the chair, dragging it once more, the screeching bothering the portraits.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Snape snapped from the door. Harry jumped and looked at him like a deer caught in head lights. The chair wasn't even halfway to the small table.

"I thought… I didn't know when you were coming back professor, so I figured I could get started with my essays." He said.

"Did you consider using your wand Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. Harry blushed.

"Yes…" Snape carried on staring unimpressed. "N-no… well, it was just a chair!"

"Yes, well. It seems your idea would be correct. Regarding your little popularity problem, I'm afraid I can't let you go until new wards are put in place." He said. Harry tensed at that.

"How long?"

"The whole day most likely." He said simply going to sit on his own chair. Harry looked at the table in the corner. Maybe Snape really was trying to get close to him, but in a way that wasn't obvious… so it seemed like Harry was the one that wanted it? Oh, that's so… Slytherin!

"What about Professor Mcgonagal? Or I could just stay in the library. Or…"

"Trust me Potter, it was not _my_ idea to keep you here. Apparently all other teachers are busy, absent or setting up the wards. So, to our great dismay, we are stuck together for the rest of your detention. Now sit. I expect a high quality essay regarding the potions lesson you decided to skip yesterday." He said simply getting to his own work.

"Nnh… fine." Harry groaned softly but carried on pushing the chair.

"Use your wand, _Potter._" Harry pressed his lips together not looking at the headmaster as he pulled back taking his wand from the holder on his arm. He no longer put his wand in his robes. For good reason. He pointed the elder wand at the chair feeling his fingers twitch for using it for something so trivial. None the less, without a spell, the chair easily slid into position. The wand looked no different from his old wand, a powerful disguise, only an experienced wand maker would probably be able to see through the concealment magic, and only if they got close enough to do so. Something Harry didn't allow anyone to do.

Once he finished he put the wand away and took out his things, working quietly in the corner. By the time lunch time arrived he was surprised to find that he'd finished three. Charms, that one had been pretty straight forward, Divination and DADA. Now he only had Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions left and he might have a Sunday after all.

"It's time for lunch Mr. Potter." Harry looked over his shoulder to see that a large tray with sandwiches had been left on the headmaster's table. Snape was looking at the sandwiches with a sour look but said nothing. Harry stood and came over to grab some brown bread sandwiches. "Sit."

"What, I'm having lunch with you?" He asked. Snape looked at him annoyed.

"Who else is here?" he asked. "You'd probably end up messing up whatever essay you've been working on if I made you eat there." He said. Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded sitting down on the other chair by the table, eating quietly, looking anywhere but at the headmaster. This was awkward.

"Professor…"

"This does not mean you can talk to me." He said simply.

"But Professor… don't you think we should talk about… the mirror?" Harry said finally. Snape remained quiet. Harry didn't look up at him and believed the other was considering talking.

"I am old enough to be your father, Potter. I am not going to ask a relationship from you _boy._" Harry certainly felt his face heat up with a blush. God he shouldn't have asked.

"O-ofcourse not professor, it's just with this whole… hype, I was just wondering if it was alright not to do anything." He said.

"And since when do you do as others tell you?" Snape scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So it doesn't matter, right? If we don't…"

"It certainly doesn't matter to me." Snape said calmly. Harry felt relief at that.

"Thank you Professor…" He said simply and they finished their meal in a slightly less, but still awkward, silence.

At the end of the day Harry only had the potions essay to write out. He handed the others to Snape and left the office in time for dinner. He was glad he didn't have to share another meal with the headmaster.

When Harry left Dumbledore decided to speak up. "My dear Severus, you should know better than to lie to your soulmate." Dumbledore said.

"Firstly, Albus, it's what he wanted to hear. Secondly, it wasn't a lie. That mirror is probably as much nonsense as the mirror of Erised." He said. There was a chuckle and a brief silence.

"Consider this a chance my boy, to move on… you've been grieving for Lily far too long." Albus said gently. Severus didn't reply, choosing to ignore the other, and ignore the tightening of his chest.

"Harry, good to see you, Mcgonagal told us what happened this morning." Hermione said when the other came over to sit down for dinner.

"Yeah it was a nightmare… what did you guys do today?" Harry asked beginning to rub his chest. Hermione frowned gently.

"Are you hurt Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked surprised and tried to think.

"No… I just feel… sad for some reason." He mumbled.

"Did you spend all day with the Headmaster? Are things looking up?" Hermione thought thinking perhaps it was that.

"It was a painfully long detention Hermione." Was all that Harry said, ignoring her disapproving look.

It was hard going to sleep… the burning in his chest just kept getting stronger, but eventually exhaustion won and he fell into an unpleasant nightmare… or rather, an unpleasant memory.


	4. Sleep disruptions

_There was a flash of green and Harry felt pain on his forehead, a burning that made him cry in his crib. Eventually he calmed down enough and reached for his mama, lying on the ground._

"_Mama…" He wanted to be held. "Mama…" Seeing that she didn't move Harry started crying all over again. He then saw a tall dark man walk in, looking at Lilly in grief, dropping to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms and crying. The two cried together, Harry afraid, feeling alone and Severus grieving the loss of the only woman he ever loved. Whimpering Harry pushed himself onto his legs, holding onto the edge of the crib wanting to be let out. _

_The dark man gently lay his mama down and stood up, his back still to Harry. Harry reached with one hand, babbling for him to pick him up. Thinking the other wouldn't, Harry brought his stretched out hand to his mouth, starting to cry once more._

_The man turned to him then, and silently took him out of there._

-o-O-o-

Harry jumped slightly, startled out of that memory. The sadness and loneliness felt so real. So real that he couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. The remnants of the dream induced feelings reminded Harry of that painful throbbing in his chest he'd gone to sleep with.

He'd been feeling like this since he left Snape's office. Without thinking twice about it he got the invisibility cloak and walked out of Gryffindor tower, making his way steadily to the headmaster's office. Surprisingly he didn't need a password because the staircase opened for him. But at the door he did knock.

A couple of minutes later the door opened to reveal Snape, in sleeping robes, but to be frank, they looked almost identical to what he normally wears. Harry let the invisibility robe fall and looked at the other.

"Just what do you think you are doing out of bed, at this hour mr. Potter. I'm aware the eighth years can sleep late, but it is, three in the morning." He said.

"I had a nightmare."

"I am not your head of house, Potter, and normally when little first years have nightmares they go to their head of house." He said sternly.

"I only came here because you were the one that caused it professor. When I left detention yesterday I felt sad." Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Not _because_ I left! You probably felt sad and then I got sad and then it kept getting worse and then I had that nightmare, where Voldemort killed my mother, and you walked in after and held her and…"

"Enough!" Harry looked up surprised. "How could you possibly know that?" He whispered. Harry shrugged not knowing himself. He kept looking at his feet.

"It felt so real though… so… now." He said, tears forming again.

Snape could feel it now, the anguish the other was holding. How was it even possible? He only allowed himself to get upset for a couple of minutes as he remembered Lily, then he had distracted himself preparing a potion, soon he was fine. Why was it that the other had felt it so strongly… was _still_ feeling so strongly?

Harry sobbed and Snape frowned stepping back. "Get in here then." He grumbled going off to find a calming draught. Harry knew he would probably feel embarrassed in the morning, but right now all he could think about was how real his anguish had been in that memory. How lonely. He rubbed his chest once more as his chest clenched in pain. "Here." He said, a mug with hot chocolate being placed in front of him.

"I thought…"

"I put the calming draught into it, I changed the potion a while back so it would have no taste." He said. Harry reached for the cup, taking slow steady sips whilst Snape went away, rummaging around. The sound of glass coming in contact with glass was heard. The warmth of the chocolate and the calming potion effectively eased the throbbing in his chest until it was completely gone.

-o-O-o-

Severus returned with a dreamless sleep potion only to find Potter curled up in the chair, already asleep. "Oh no, I don't think so." He said going to wake him up when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Don't wake him, Severus… Not when he's finally calmed down." The old head master said.

"Really head master, having a student spending the night in the headmaster's quarters, I am not allowing it."

"He's your soulmate Severus, just let him sleep, no one will judge you for it." He said. Snape looked a Potter's peaceful expression and grumbled under his breath, transfiguring the chair into a bed, and straightened the other out, taking his shoes off and transfiguring a book into a douvet.

Once that was done he turned to return the dreamless sleep potion. "Why did it happen, Albus?" He asked finally, trying not to look at Harry.

"It's obvious my dear boy, because you yourself felt sadness."

"I know that, but it only lasted a couple of minutes for me, explain to me how it didn't for Potter." He said.

"Oh my boy, perhaps you should read more about soulmates. He was only around to connect to your sadness, but he wasn't around to feel you get over it. Should you both accept that you're partners you wouldn't have to be close to realise that, but as you're both rejecting it, Harry didn't understand why he was sad, just that he was, and it got worse until it sparked a sad memory from the past." Albus explained.

"This is madness Albus. I will not ever consider this… _child_ to be a partner."

"Oh but he is no child anymore, Severus." Severus looked up to state quite the contrary, ready to point out how the other came to him after a mere nightmare but Albus interrupted him. "There is a reason that mirror was kept under lock and key for so many centuries Severus. I think it would be best for you to read up on soulmates to know just what it is that you're dealing with." Albus said.

"I won't be dealing with it if I don't accept it." He said.

"As you can see from the sleeping young man in your office, that is not quite true, Severus." Albus said gently. Severus growled and didn't look at Harry as he went back into his room, trying to go to sleep himself. Something that was not accomplished and he refused to take a potion to aide his sleep since the boy could wake up at any moment.

Snape stood up once more and walked outside. Checking the clock he could see it was four thirty in the morning.

Glancing at the sleeping golden boy he scoffed and sat by the fire, picking up a book, opening to the bookmarked page. That seemed to distract him slightly, until his eyelids started feeling heavy. He certainly didn't plan on sleeping in the same room as Potter so he got up and returned to his room, only to find all sleep leave him.

Really? Now this?

He turned back and went to stand by the bed, just as expected, sleep affecting his senses. He scoffed and walked back to the chair, then back to his room, then back out in frustration.

Harry himself was frowning in his sleep, and the moment the other went back towards the chair once more Harry growled in his sleep.

"Stop moving around and go to sleep, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring menacingly at Harry, though it went unnoticed as the boy relaxed at the silence and carried on sleeping. "Of all the nerve, Potter, comparing me to Weaseley." He growled and returned to his room, taking a sleeping potion when sleep once more left him.

He would not sleep next to the boy. He refused. Gladly the potion helped him succumb to sleep for the remainder of the night. Harry himself giving a sigh in his sleep, his muscles tensing slightly when the other left and all Albus' portrait could do was smile.


	5. Trips and Falls

Harry felt so warm and cozy when he started waking up. Normally in the tower, the cold still managed to seep through the stone walls, despite the warming charms, but the headmaster's office was nice in the heart of the castle. Not to mention the fire had warmed up the room nicely.

His eyes snapped open as he looked around realising he really was in the headmaster's office, the portraits showing the sleeping headmasters. He heard the faint sound of a quill scratching on parchment and turned his head to find the current headmaster, working on something, already fully dressed for the day.

Memories of the night before flooded into his mind and he blushed darkly looing away, wondering if he could go back to pretending to be asleep… then maybe he could sneak out when the other left the room.

"If you're awake then go back to your tower and get ready for breakfast, after all you still have detention and Madam Pince has agreed to watch over you as you write your potion's essay." He said not looking up from his work.

"Um… what time is it professor?" He asked not looking at him.

"Six thirty Potter." He said simply. Harry was surprised. Six in the morning and he didn't feel tired… what was the world coming to.

Harry sat up and looked at his hands. "I uh… about yesterday…"

"Yesterday? You mean when you came to the headmaster's office in tears because of a nightmare? Yes I remember Potter." He said. Harry blushed.

"Yeah well… Thank you for the potion… I didn't mean to fall asleep but it helped." He said.

"Do not mention it, Potter." He said simply. An awkward silence settled then and Harry bit his bottom lip nervously trying to figure out how to continue or if he should just get his invisibility robe and go. "Out, Potter!" The other exclaimed then and Harry jumped.

"Right! Sorry, sir!" He said grabbing his robe and shoes and headed back out. Snape rolled his eyes as he heard the other trip as he got tangled in the invisibility robe in his rush. He had a whole day without the Gryffindor to clear his mind from this situation that day by day proved resistant to going away.

-o-O-o-

Harry sighed for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Madam Pince glared at him, about to tell him off for it. It was seeing her glare at him that made him avoid asking her for a book about soulmates. But he really didn't want to ask Hermione. And in all the years he'd been here he hadn't quite figured out how to get information for something specific unless someone pointed the book out. Releasing another sigh, he preferred to remain in blissful ignorance as he carried on with the potion's essay.

How Snape managed to make Potions so much harder than all other subjects. Harry shook his head as he wrote the essay. He frowned however as everything flowed easier. Wait… he knew what this meant… He was pretty sure he hadn't known this before. A conclusion later he looked at the essay in confusion.

"Madam Pince!" He exclaimed turning to the woman scaring her.

"Mr. Potter! Do not be so loud in the library!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry…" he whispered changing his mind. He would ask professor Snape. "I finished, I'll go take this to the headmaster." He said taking his things and running off.

-o-O-o-

"Oh, Harry, you look happy." Luna mentioned as Harry passed. Harry stopped turning to look at her surprised. She was currently holding Draco's hand as they sat together in the corridor.

Draco smirked at Harry who blushed looking away covering his face. Did he actually look that happy to be going to find the headmaster? Impossible.

"Hey Luna... how are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I've been wonderful Harry. Draco and I were planning on going Hogsmead later on, would you like to come with the headmaster?" She asked in her dreamy voice. Both young men looked at her as if she were crazy, which according to some was quite accurate an assumption.

"Luna, Professor Snape and I are not together." He said.

"I think that mirror definitely made a mistake Potter, you and the headmaster are the least compatible duo." Draco smirked.

"Well, I think you're both perfect for each other." Luna said happily. "Be careful now Harry. Soulmate bonds are tricky, they can pull you in so strongly that sometimes somebody is hurt." She said.

"Thanks Luna, but really, I was just trying to get this essay to the professor and have my detention over and done with." He said simply.

"Of course Harry, have a nice day." She said gently.

-o-O-o-

Harry was about to enter Snape's office when he saw his black robes billowing around the corner. He followed him.

"Professor," Snape rounded the other corner. "Wait! Professor!" He called rushing after him, the other however seemed to be forever out of reach though. It seemed like the other was heading to the astronomy tower. He would just get to him, hand him his essay and get back in time for lunch. He'll leave the questions for another time noticing the other was in a hurry.

Harry reached the spiral staircases and went up, not noticing the door closing silently behind him.

-o-O-o-

Severus entered the lunch room and noticed Madam Pince already sitting there, along with most of the students, though Potter was missing.

"Madam Pince, has Potter not finished his essay yet?" He asked going towards his seat. She turned to him surprised.

"Of course he has headmaster, he left to look for you as soon as he did." She said.

Mcgonagal frowned hearing this and turned to look at Snape who had yet to take his seat. A lynx patronus arrived then.

_'The Carrows have escaped Azkaban, they swore to go after mr. Potter. Keep alert.' _It said.

"Find Potter, now!" Snape hissed.

-o-O-o-

"Professor?" Harry asked reaching the tower, not finding any trace of the headmaster. He recalled the other being able to use non-assisted flying and leaned over the bar looking for any streak of black around the grounds but nothing.

He turned around in time to see him standing by the stairs, wand pointed at him. He frowned confused.

"Proffessor?" he asked, his hands behind him, discretely reaching for his want.

"Oh, Potter, killing you this quickly seems almost like a sin." Snape said. Harry pulled out his wand, blasting the other back, the elder wand vanishing the polyjuice effect from Carrow.

"Confringo!" His sister screamed, having been hidden on the side. Harry hardly had time to react, as he threw himself over the tower, the blast making the astronomy tower explode.

"Accio Broom!" Harry yelled, seeing the ground quickly approaching. He heard screams from those students that had witnessed his fall. Instead of feeling the force shatter his back he suddenly felt it somewhere else, as a black mass slammed against his side, grabbing onto him. They were so close to the ground that Snape's spell faltered and both rolled on the ground several metres before coming to a stop.

Harry faintly managed to see his broom calmly settle beside them, having arrived late to the action. Harry groaned against Snape's chest, surprised to catch a faint scent of peppermint.

"Don't move, Potter." Snape growled pulling away from him to look him over.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You almost crashed to your death, Potter. Now, what hurts?" He said.

"My side... I think you broke my ribs." He groaned as it hurt to breathe.

"Did you see what you did to the astronomy tower?" He growled picking him up carrying Harry towards the infirmary.

"That wasn't me... it was the Carrows." He groaned in pain, the other moving him uncomfortably as he took him back inside.

"And you just decided to go to them unaided? Typical Gryffindor heroism. Maybe next time you'll think twice to prevent you getting thrown off the Astronomy tower!" He yelled angrily.

"Nnh... what is this professor? You actually care?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Of course I do Potter." That was a surprise, Harry looked up at him but the other kept looking straight ahead. "If something happens to your scrawny self the wizarding world will have my head." He scoffed.

"Oh." Harry frowned, not understanding why that annoyed him.

"Don't sound so disappointed Potter. I'm sure my detentions aren't pleasing. I can't be losing my touch so soon." He said. Harry laughed, the sharp pain cruising all through his side making him whimper feeling the pain from his ribs. "I should make you laugh more often." Harry simply placed a hand over his eyes to try to put up with the pain until he arrived at the hospital wing. But despite the pain, he felt pretty comfortable in the other's arms.

He thought back about the other, He was always there, from the moment his parents had been gone. He was the one who took him from Godrick's hollow.

Harry winced feeling a different kind of throbbing in his chest, his heart racing painfully against his injured ribs as he thought of all the times the other had saved his life. It was the same feeling he'd had when he realised he was falling for Ginny, and the same dread spread through him of the complicated future ahead should he choose to accept these feelings.

Severus arrived at the hospital wing and lay him down, Harry groaning, his hands gripping hard onto the other's arm and shoulder, tense as his body tried to minimise movement. Poppy stormed in through one end and Mcgonagal and Slughorn down the other.

"Let me see the damage Mr. Potter." Poppy said, Harry trying to pay attention to what Severus was talking to the other teachers about.

"The Carrows have escaped…" Slughorn said.

"Not just the Carrows." Lucius Malfoy called, walking into the hospital wing also.

"What do you know Lucius?" Snape asked.

Harry winced as Poppy started mending his ribs. She'd mentioned she could mend broken bones in a heartbeat… she never mentioned there were exceptions to the rule, and fixing his ribs seemed to be one of those exceptions.

"I informed Shacklebolt, that if he were to wait for the effects to wear off, he would realise that the remaining deatheaters have all been replaced by mere muggles." Lucius said.

"But that means…" Mcgonagal started.

Poppy snapped one back into place and Harry screamed from the surprise, wincing as the other fixed it, but the throbbing still remained. When he looked back all teachers and Lucius were looking at him.

"It appears that mr. Harry Potter has once more become the main target for retaliation." Lucius said. "The Carrows were just the beginning, not to mention they couldn't have done it on their own." He said. Snape looked at the ground as if thinking.

"What should we do Severus?" Mcgonagal asked.

"Increase security measures, Minerva. Potter must not go anywhere unsupervised, all students should remain in groups of three or more." Snape said simply. "And make sure to warn the eldest students, if they want to go on their flimsy dates then they should not go alone but with another couple." He said rolling his eyes at the concept of dating.

Finally Poppy finished and Harry was able to sit up, though he was still scratched and would very much bruise where his ribs had been broken.

"Well, now that you have been warned, I must go find my son. Good day Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, still surprised that the other had changed so much.

The teachers left to inform the students and set up the increased security whilst Snape turned to Harry and crossed his arms over his chest looking down sternly at him. Harry blushed remembering his previous thoughts and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

The other stretched his hand towards Harry and the teen looked at the other confused, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Your essay Potter."

Harry looked at him shocked and scoffed, taking the blasted scroll from his robes and slammed it onto the bed, storming out of there.

"Watch your attitude, Potter." Severus snapped but Harry didn't care. He was going to find his friends and have lunch.

Severus watched him go, scoffing at the insufferable attitude of the other before reaching for the scroll and then groaning, realising that Potter had just gone off on his own.

"How I kept him alive all this time I'll never know." He grumbled.


	6. Death eaters and rejection

The Carrows appeared before a large, abandoned house. The windows were broken, windows were torn, and the paint had faded away into a grey, patchy colour. You could hardly tell it had once been white.

Getting past the wards around it, all that changed. Though it didn't have the grandeur it must have had in its prime, the house still looked pleasing to the eye. If only what lay inside were as pleasant.

As the siblings got closer to the door, it opened for them, to reveal Greyback smirking maliciously at them. "Well, I take it you failed." He said admiring the lack of celebration they portrayed.

"He threw himself off the tower and Snape caught him before he fell." Alecto said angrily. Stepping inside, five other deatheaters were sitting in the kitchen, awaiting their return.

"He trusted Snape that much, huh?" Greyback said with a smirk. Everyone turned to him, it seemed that he was the one who had taken the lead on this vendetta. "The two little soulmates have bonded." He said mockingly. "Nothing more to expect from two half-breeds…"

The others scoffed or laughed. All of them looked gaunt and tired, their loss of hope and stay in prison having put a drag on their bodies.

"I already said their plan wouldn't work, we need to capture Potter alive." Rodolphus Lestrange said, sitting patiently as he thought of what to do. "I want to hear Potter scream… I want his blood to stain these floors but I want his heart still pumping until eventually he breaks… and then send him back broken." He hissed.

"Mmh… I do like your idea Rodolphus… though my vendetta is more against Snape than anything else, seeing as how much he protected Potter, and now turns out they're soulmates… well… let's just say we'll both get what we want just by capturing Potter." He said smirking sadistically.

"So what is your plan Greyback?" Another deatheater asked eagerly, though he had been from outside the inner circle and hence more eager to follow a leader than Rodolphus or the Carrows were.

"Kidnap Potter… imprison him in this house, and have our fun with him. You mentioned no one knows of this location, didn't you Rodolphus?" Greyback questioned. Rodolphus nodded.

"It was a common muggle home until recently, but it was never registered with the ministry, not to mention the wards are so thick that Potter would have as much trouble getting out than anyone getting in." He smirked, giving a shudder, seemingly picturing the many tortures he would administer.

"Then it's settled."

-o-O-o-

"Potter! What part of don't go anywhere unsupervised was so hard to understand?" Snape called as the other walked angrily away from him.

"I'm going to find my friends, sir." Harry said calmly, his tone of voice portraying a completely opposite mood than his walk. Snape caught up to him, grabbing him by his arm and turning him around.

"What is it, Potter? Do you actually _want_ to get captured? Is that it?" Snape spoke softly, but the anger was dripping from every syllable. Harry felt warmth spread from the other's hand onto him, making him shudder as he looked up at the other.

Shocked Snape let go of him, clenching his hand into a fist to try and stop the sensation going up and making his heart race slightly.

Realising what he'd done Harry blushed darkly and looked away. "I don't want to be captured." He settled for just answering the other's question.

"Do you have any _idea_ what seeing you falling to your death almost did to me?" Snape continued, "Falling like Albus did. Except you had a wand when he didn't, but you didn't know how to fly. Something that will have to be remedied." He said.

Harry tried to control his racing heart as he tried to muster the courage to ask the other about the mirror's revelation once more. "Professor…" Harry whispered. "Are you sure you don't…"

Snape was taken back, realising what the other was about to ask, legillimence aiding him in confirmation and tried to remain casual. He needed to exterminate that line of thought. "The only person," He started looking down at him. "I ever loved or ever will love was your mother. I am not about to engage in a silly little relationship with someone barely out of puberty." Snape said walking ahead.

That stung. Harry rubbed his chest where this time it was his own sadness that plagued him. Snape stopped touching his own chest. "So I'm not worth even giving a chance?" Harry countered.

"Leave it Potter." He growled.

"No, tell me! Because according to everyone else you're supposed to be the only one I can ever be happy with! Does that mean I'm doomed to grow and die alone?" He asked.

"Do not be melodramatic Potter, you have always had someone beside you to point you in the right direction!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! And in case it hasn't registered, or in case you blocked the _trauma_, that person was _you_ most of the time!" Harry yelled.

"You are Lily's son! Nothing more!" Harry flinched. He felt a sting in his eyes. He would _not_ cry in front of him.

"W-well fine! Who would want you anyway…" Harry mumbled keeping his head lowered as he passed by him, cursing that his voice broke slightly.

Snape clenched his jaw trying to calm down and ignore the throbbing pain in his chest, he felt the other emitting. Was he guilty for telling the boy that? No, why would he feel like that. This is how it was meant to be. He and Potter in a relationship? Ridiculous to even consider. The boy seemed quite taken by the idea though. Snape hoped the boy would come to his senses soon enough.

He watched as Potter went to his friends, who worried and fussed over him. He went straight to his own chair, not looking at the boy, though he never stopped feeling the clench in his chest. Feeling something in his robes he removed the other's Potions essay and unrolled it to take a look, having forgotten it was there.

Reading through it once he narrowed his eyes. He definitely got help from Hermione. He put it away looking at the Gryffindor table where Harry was laughing and Snape felt the throb in his chest turn into warmth.

Maybe he would let him enjoy his Sunday. He did just fall off the astronomy tower after all.

He cursed himself as his heart started racing at the memory. He kept it out of his mind and started eating.


	7. Stolen skills

The moment the weekend was over Harry was grateful. Although he always had to be accompanied in a group, and being the third wheel when your two best friends are dating isn't exactly the most fun he could be having, he was glad that classes had resumed because now something was distracting him from the feelings that refused to go away, even after having them rejected.

Though he couldn't really blame Snape, he would find himself drawn to the other man but he agreed with Snape that a relationship with the other would be nothing but uncomfortable. Harry for one knew nothing about romance or relationships and Snape, although not having a very good track record, had lived longer and probably knew a lot more about such things than he. The one thing that did make Harry's heart swell each time he remembered was the fact that Snape had proved to be someone capable of loving unconditionally for a very long time.

Harry did not appreciate being jealous of his own mother but it was inevitable in such a situation. God he needed to stop thinking about this. The more he did, the more he remembered how wonderful Snape had actually been, how dedicated to his safety. His persistent snarkiness even after the war was over didn't repel him like it used to, it drew him in. And the other's deep slow voice, the way the other carried himself…

SMACK! Harry winced rubbing the back of his head as he turned to see Snake carrying on with the other students. That's when he realised everyone had started on their potions already, some still getting their ingredients. Harry pouted and stood to go get the things he needed.

Arranging them neatly he read over the instructions, starting on the potion. He got a strange sensation as he threw in the first couple of ingredients, it was the same sensation he'd had with the Half-Blood Prince's book. The feeling that told him to change the recipe. With a frown he figured he might as well try. He reached for the beetle wings, grinding them with the mortar and pestle instead of cutting them. He smirked as he poured it in, it was also the same feeling he'd had writing the essay.

So he was picking up on some of Snape's abilities. Well, Harry was not one to sneer at a gift. If he couldn't get anything else he would take advantage of this invisible chain between the two of them. With fifteen minutes to spare Harry put the cork on his vial and took it to Snape's desk.

"Put it on the table and go, Miss Granger." Snape said not looking up from his book.

"Uh… Proffessor?" Hermione said arriving after Harry putting her own vial down. Snape looked up but showed no reaction when he realised it was Potter that had finished first. Harry simply grinned, proud of himself and put his vial down, going back to get his things.

Ron started getting nervous seeing that the two of them had finished trying to sort out his potion he accidentally pulled on the leg, the potion falling forward, sending the cauldron hurling forward, in the direction of two Gryffindors.

Harry simply reacted as he reached, the normal reflex one has when someone falls and you extend your hand to try and catch it. The girls screamed seeing the potion coming towards them. Harry felt a jolt of power leave from his hand, becoming an invisible force that stopped the cauldron and liquid in mid-air.

Snape's voice was heard muttering the spell that vanished the potion over the sound of murmurs as the girls got out of the way. Harry flinched pulling his hand back and the cauldron toppled down to the ground.

"Congratulations Weasely, you almost got two of your classmates shrunk. Ten points from Gryffindor." He said. "The rest of you finish your potions, you've only ten minutes left."

Harry glanced at Snape nervously who was eyeing him suspiciously. A day of normality, is that too much to ask for?

"Um… we should go Harry." Hermione whispered pulling him out. Harry followed, not glancing back at the rest of the class. "That was impressive Harry, have you been practicing wandless magic?" She asked as they walked down the corridors. Ron caught up with them then looking upset that he'd failed the class _and_ lost house points.

"Yeah… but that came as a surprised." He lied about the first part, not the second.

"You should be careful, don't want to accidently blast someone." Hermione said. "Snape's not given you extra potions' help is he?" She asked. Harry smirked.

"Yes but he doesn't know it." He said. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly but said nothing.

"Bloody hell Harry, if it hadn't been for you I'd probably be in detention for the rest of the term." Ron said.

"Well you should know better than to act so carelessly in potions." Hermione reprimanded him. Ron sighed nodding in agreement. They went straight for the library, Hermione trying to help Ron with the potion they would do next lesson, so he would get a good grade to compensate for today, and Harry went looking for a book on wandless magic.

Something didn't feel right about what he'd done. Sure normally he didn't use wandless magic so it felt different but it was much stronger this time. The same power that coursed out of his hand was similar to the one he felt when using the elder wand. Was the elder wand giving him more power? Harry looked at where he kept his wand against his arm. If he had been expecting an answer from the wand, he didn't get one.

He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out, looking at it. He could test its power. He took a deep breath and sat down on the window sill separating the two book shelves from this row. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"A book on wandless magic…" He whispered. Harry jumped up as a loud rumble was heard and students screamed, dodging the books that flew out of their place in the shelves and threw themselves on Harry.

Beneath the pile of books Harry heard the scream of Madam Pince at the desecration of the books. He was tempted to turn himself into a book now. Not to mention the books around him weren't even on wandless magic, they were just random books.

"OUT!" Madam Pince threw him out with great ease and Harry sighed as he looked down the corridor. He was alone once more. Well it was almost time for dinner, what would be the risk of going to the great hall alone? It was only around the corner.

He walked ahead, planning to go straight there and not focus on anything else. Of course, it was hard not to focus on the sound of screams from the forbidden forest. Harry forgot all about the danger threatening him and rushed to see Greyback dragging Luna into the forbidden forest.

His blood ran cold. If they had Luna they had Malfoy too, and Malfoy was a traitor… What would Snape do? Harry ran towards the forbidden forest. Not before casting a patronus and sending the message to Snape. He kept running as he chased after the werewolf, his heart running a hundred miles per hour.


	8. Greyback's desire

Snape grumbled to himself, as he walked down the corridors, for accepting a second year class to teach beside the eighth years. They weren't as cautious as first years and had just the over confidence of third years without the skill, so naturally, exploding cauldrons were very common.

"Hello Professor," Draco waved as he passed with Luna. Severus nodded absently at his godson and carried on thinking about the day.

Potter doing accidental wandless magic was just adding the icing on the cake to add to his stress. It wasn't common to do wandless magic accidentally or out of impulse at this age, that only happened when children are young. So where is this uncontrollable power coming from? He would have to warn Potter how volatile wandless magic can be if not controlled properly and if Occlumency was anything to go by, the other would have no control over his emotions. Just as he had stopped the cauldron today, he could make it explode tomorrow.

He looked up as the sight of a ghostly deer came up to him. Snape frowned recognising it as Potter's.

"_Greyback's taken Luna to the forbidden forest._" Snape felt his heart stop as he glanced back to see Draco and Luna talking at the other end of the corridor.

"Stupid boy! I'll kill him myself!" He hissed under his breath running after him, straight to the forbidden forest.

-o-O-o-

Harry blasted at Greyback, trying to get him to release Luna. "Luna!" He yelled.

"Harry!" She screamed back. Harry waved his wand at him once more, but accidentally hit 'Luna' fading once more the other's polyjuice effects, to reveal Alecto Carrow.

Harry came into a sudden halt realising he'd fallen for the same trick again. He turned around to run back, only to find himself surrounded. Thorfinn Rowle had a sadistic grin pointing his wand at him.

"Crucio!" Harry dropped to the ground instantly, feeling every nerve in his body come alive at once, burning and shocking him in pain. The other blasted him again before the curse was over.

"AGH!" Harry screamed, twisting and turning in pain. When it was over Harry panted, trying to catch his breath, his body twitching from the remnants of pain, feeling his eyesight blurry. His glasses must have fallen off as he was tossing and turning.

However he knew who was leaning over him, the smell of putrescent blood and sweat marking the werewolf's proximity a mile away.

"Harry Potter, it's so nice of you to come to us… but don't worry, we'll be gracious hosts." He purred, leaning down close enough to whisper in his ear. Harry's blood ran cold as he realised the way the other was on top of him wasn't accidental, the way he pinned him down, the way he whispered in his ear. He felt sick and petrified all at the same time. "I wonder if Severus has had the balls to get a taste of you yet." He whispered, taking a deep breath as if trying to memorize Harry's scent. Harry felt for his wand but couldn't find it in this position.

He felt the other's tongue against his neck. Harry felt his emotions break free, as if a wall had shattered. "NO!" He screamed, blasting all seven deatheaters back and away from him. Harry felt for his glasses and found his wand close by his feet. He stood and ran back to the school.

"Get him!" Greyback growled, unable to get up, a force keeping him down.

"We can't move!" Yaxley exclaimed. Greyback growled loudly in rage, the sound reaching Harry's ears as he kept running. He hadn't realised that he hadn't been looking to where he was going until Snape grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, frightening Harry.

Harry watched in shock as he blasted Snape back also, but not as strongly it seemed. The moment he realised it was him, the spell lifted.

"I'm sorry professor!" He exclaimed coming to help him up. A wolfish howl from the forest told him that the deatheaters' spells had also been lifted. Harry flinched looking back terrified, Snape growling, getting up and grabbing him by the back of his cloak he dragged him back within the safety of the wards.

Once inside he didn't let go though, dragging Harry like a puppy all the way to his office. He kept muttering under his breath, enraged at the other's stupidity. Once in the office he sat the other down harshly.

"You, Potter, are the only idiot capable of falling for the same trick twice!" Snape yelled.

"Sir, I…"

"Didn't I tell you that you were not to go anywhere on your own?"

"Sir…"

"But you did it anyway! Because Harry _bloody_ Potter would have no trouble handling six deatheaters and a werewolf!" Harry flinched remembering Greyback and felt sick all over again. He had to cover his mouth, retching but nothing coming out. Snape eyed the other suspiciously, never having gotten such a reaction from Potter. What had happened? He waited to make eye contact to see just what had happened but the other was purposefully avoiding it. "Look at me, Potter." He ordered.

Harry refused, keeping his eyes on the fireplace. Snape banged his fist on the table, making Harry jump and look up surprised. When his green eyes met the other's black ones, he knew his fate was sealed.

_Harry felt the penetration of his mind and he was back on the ground, Fenrir on top of him, Snape standing to the side, watching as Fenrir whispered in his ear again. Now that he was re-living it he could feel the other moving slightly against him, his hot pungent breath on his neck, the other's hot tongue on his skin. Snape just standing there watching._

Snape pulled out ready to point out how stupid the other had been running away, to point out in his face what had just happened. But his eyes saw Harry crying. Severus chest clenched painfully, seeing the other like that, curled into himself, trying not to wretch in disgust. Snape felt disgusted with himself for putting the other through that. He stood and went to get a calming draught. He decided to uphold the little tradition he seemed to have started and brought him the cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, I'm sorry." Snape said. Harry looked at him surprised, probably having never heard the other say those words. He looked at the cup of hot chocolate and took it gently, realising his hands were shaking.

"You're right, I was stupid for falling for it again… If I hadn't lost control he might have…" Harry paled but Severus patted him on the back.

"Shh… just drink." He said, standing and going to sit down. Harry did so quietly, whilst Snape pretended to be putting the vial back and arranging them. Though his chest was filled with rage. He didn't show it, but Harry felt it.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered.

"Don't worry yourself Potter… that despicable group will be captured. For now it seems that leaving you out of my sight is not an option." He said coming back to sit down. Harry started having a bad feeling but the drought helped to calm him. "You are aware, of course, that the tri-wizard competition was four years ago?" He said not looking at him as he sorted through his things.

"… So this year is the next ones…" he said gently. "They're still doing it?"

"Of course they are… and as headmaster I am obligated to go. Now I really was looking forward to being Potter-free for the remainder of the year but seeing as you are incapable of even attempting to keep yourself out of danger, I will have to take you with me." He said simply.

Harry didn't hear the insult, didn't hear the fact that the other had wanted not to be with him. What he did hear however, was that he was now going to spend the remainder of his eighth year next to the other.

"W-where?" he asked.

"Durmstrang is hosting the competition this year. I will be taking only the seventh years and you." He said.

"B-but… what about my school work?" He tried to reason with the other.

"Well I guess you're one lucky student, you get to have private tutelage from the headmaster himself. I hear he's a real saint when it comes to giving homework." Snape said sarcastically. Harry paled. Eight months with the other teaching him? Would he even survive.

"Wont the… deatheaters find me there?" He asked.

"They wouldn't be able to leave England without being discovered. The wards on Durmstrang are also very effective and I get the feeling you'll be less prone to wander off." He said sternly. Harry groaned. It seemed he would graduate with not a single, calm, relaxing year of school.

"Get your things ready, we're leaving in three days." He told him. October 30th. Of course. Harry didn't know how to object to that or if he even had a choice so he nodded. Harry stood and left, leaving his empty cup before the other one. Once Severus felt the spiral staircases close he banged his fist a second time on the table.

"Severus my boy, I'm sure the table isn't to blame for whatever's ailing you." Dumbledore said gently. Severus scoffed.

"That filthy werewolf… he's got another thing coming if he _thinks_…" He couldn't even finish, remembering how pale and terrified Harry had gotten. And to make it worse it had been Snape who made him relive it. He had to get the brat out of the country and keep him close, where he can keep an eye on him at all times.


	9. Durmstrang Institute

They arrived at night. Even though the clock indicated that it was barely past three. He remembered how Krum had said that most of the year winter it was night, and the rest of the year the sun would poke its head over the horizon for barely a couple of hours before it would hide again.

"I-It's fr-freezing…" Harry shuddered in his robes as the rest of the seventh years walked excited but still cold.

"If you don't know how to cast a warmth charm I will simply return you all back to Hogwarts. I'm not having such mediocrity representing the school." He said sternly.

The ten seventh years that were happy to come looked at each other and cast the spell. Snape turned to Durmstrang castle, looking at Harry who kept shivering, his teeth clattering.

"_Potter!_ Charm, now!" He hissed. Harry simply held himself tighter to stop himself shuddering. Snape rolled his eyes. "Very well, have it your way." He said turning to keep going.

The castle wasn't as big as Hogwarts, but it was still grand. You could see the light from what Harry could only assume was their main hall. Harry saw the Beauxbatons girls already ahead. Harry walked behind Severus, though not participating in the choreographed display his colleagues performed as they walked ahead.

Even then he heard the whispers on him and Snape and wished he could go back to his tower. It was freezing here and he refused to try to warm himself up, in the state his magic is in he'd probably end up either spontaneously combusting or freezing himself.

Of course a life without problems wasn't one given to him, so the moment everyone ate and were taken to their dormitories, another problem surfaced.

"We were a bit surprised by the addition of one more student, but we were glad to hear you were soulmates so the changes weren't much needed." The headmistress said. She had an intimidating aura and stood proud. She had an air about her and there was no question as to why she had been chosen as Karkaroff's replacement. He was so immersed in his analysis of the woman, that he hadn't registered, until she left, that she was assuming that Snape and he shared a bed regularly, because there it was, a grand double bed in the one bedroom of the quarters.

"Gah…" Harry squeaked turning beet red, unable to look at the headmaster who scoffed at the arrangement, coming swiftly to split the bed into two, putting each at one end of the room, and charming a curtain across the middle to mark as a barrier. Harry felt relieved though he could still feel his heart beating a little louder than usual.

"Honestly." Snape scoffed picking the one closest to the door and Harry went to the other one. It was so cold in here. Harry shivered as he put his trunk beside the bed, glad that he had brought layers. He could hear Snape readying himself for bed on the other side of the curtain and blushed realising he was disappointed about their split beds. "I would appreciate it, Potter, if you could control your wave of disappointment so as to not pass it to me." Snape scoffed.

"Oh god…" Harry said covering his face with his hands. "As if it weren't bad enough that you can read my mind, now you know what I'm feeling too." He muttered under his breath, whether Snape heard it or not, he'd never know.

"Go to sleep, Potter." The other said simply. Harry sighed getting out of his robes, putting his pjamas on and a jumper over himself before crawling into the cold bed. He wondered how the Durmstrang students handled it. He wouldn't be surprised if the number of crying first years in this school was triple the number in Hogwarts.

-o-O-o-

Something woke Severus up in the middle of the night. Keeping his ears peeled he made sure it wasn't an intruder he was hearing. He heard the shuddered breath and opened his eyes remembering Potter. He got out of the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Under the covers the other was curled into himself shuddering in his sleep, and pale.

"Merlin give me patience." He whispered to himself, pinching the bridge between his nose before performing a warming charm over him and transfiguring the thin bed cover into a douvet. Harry's shuddering lessened quickly, but what Snape hadn't counted on was Harry waking up, looking up at him tired but grateful.

"Thank you Professor." He mumbled curling against his pillow before going to sleep once more. His hair was getting long again. Snape looked at him, reaching down hesitantly to move the strand out of his face, looking at his peaceful expression. He couldn't let these feelings advance. He stood and returned to his bed, wondering if there would ever be a day when he would be able to sleep through the night without worrying about the blasted Gryffindor.

-o-O-o-

Harry could barely contain his happiness for the following weeks. He was _not_ chosen. He was _not_ the chosen one this time. He would _not_ have to risk his life again. Even lessons with Snape couldn't dampen his spirits and he kept smiling through it all.

Ginny had been the champion chosen for Hogwarts, so Harry was as free from danger as he could be. The lessons with Snape weren't as bad since they weren't one two one. The headmaster had taken the role of teaching all ten seventh years and him.

Another pleasant surprise arrived at breakfast on the first of November, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. Harry turned and looked surprised to see Viktor Krum there.

"Krum! Hi, what are you doing here?" Harry asked chuckling, giving the other space to sit beside him.

"I could ask you ze same zing, Harry." Krum said. "I came to help out and supervise." He said vaguely. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see you here. I zought you vouldn't vant to compete."

"Oh I'm not. Ginny was chosen this year." He said relieved.

"Ah yes, ze one vith ze jealous boyfriend." He chuckled and Harry blushed remembering what he'd told the other in Fleur's wedding, while polyjuiced as someone else. "Vat about you? I heard in England you all found your soulmates." He said.

Harry looked up to Snape surprised to see him staring straight back at him, pretending to be calm but in truth he could feel his… anger? Was he _jealous_? No… it couldn't be.

"Oh uh… yeah… but I'm still not certain about mine."

"I'm surprised, since he brought you vith him." Krum said looking at Snape too. "Looks like you have your own jealous partner now." He chuckled.

Harry laughed, smiling brightly, he found it funny alright, but he wanted to make sure Snape _saw_ how funny he thought Krum to be.

"No, Snape and I aren't really happy with being each other's soulmates." Harry said. "Well I wouldn't say unhappy, but it's just, we're too different." He said.

"Well… Everyone believes England to be mad. It is frightfully dangerous to be aware of your soulmate. Sometimes, ven not equal in strength or power, ze veakest will be in peril." Krum said.

"In what way?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach starting to form knots.

"In many vays. One can lose its powers, one can become too dependent, another could become too affected by ze other's rejections, another can lose control of his powers, or ze vorst could be that ze veakest takes in all of ze more powerful partner's negative emotions, eventually zat takes its toll on everyone. It's not uncommon for one part of ze partnership to take zeir own lives."

Harry looked at him shocked. He at least got one of those, and he doubted losing control with the elder wand in his power was such a good idea. "Well… I don't think it'll happen to me, Snape and I have no interest in being with each other." He said simply.

"Zats good." Krum smiled warmly at him. Harry turned to him surprised but the other gave no explanation for his words and simply got up and went to talk to the new headmistress. Harry faintly glanced at Snape who was still staring at him. Harry just knew the other was desperate to read his mind. Harry simply looked down at his food. Deciding not to allow the other to keep penetrating his head. Oh but he could feel anger, whether Snape knew he was giving it off he didn't know, but he relished in it.


	10. Accepting Jealousy

Snape said nothing that night, acting casual, without a care in the world. Harry preferred it that way. Did he like that the other didn't seem to care? No, but at least this way the other wasn't being snarky about it.

It was on November 24th that things changed. The first task was to take place. He wished Ginny luck and once started Krum came forward to where he was.

"Nervous Harry?" He asked placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Harry felt a pang of anger and turned to look around but Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry pretended he had turned to look at the task, where Ginny was waiting for her turn.

"No, Ginny's a great competitor." He said confidently.

"Vell then, regardless of ze outcome, vy don't you let me take you to ze town? It's like Hogsmadedy but it gives you a break from being around ze professor." Harry chuckled at the destruction of the town's name. Now Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew the other wanted to get in his favour before he fell too hard for the professor. Maybe he could give it a chance, It wasn't a date after all, it was just a friend offering to show him the nearest town.

"I'd like that, thanks Krum." He said.

"You can call me Viktor, Harry." He said.

"Viktor it is then." He smiled.

-o-O-o-

Harry entered the room as quietly as possible but the fires were still on so that meant Snape was still up. Just as expected Snape was sitting by a transfigured table by the fire, marking their essays.

"Night professor." He mumbled trying to get straight to his bed.

"You are aware…" Harry groaned internally as he had to turn back. "That you are not here on vacation." He said stopping his marking and getting up.

"I know…" Harry said scoffing.

"You are not here to support the school either."

"I know, I was just…"

"You are_ not_ here to go off with Viktor Krum either. You are here to hide, _Potter._ It that is too hard for you…"

"Wait, don't pretend this is all about my safety! You're jealous that Krum is spending time with me." Harry said. Snape released a short dry laugh.

"Jealous? A bit full of ourselves, aren't we Potter." He scoffed. Harry felt his hands clenching into fists.

"If you don't want to be a part of my life then stay out of it!" Harry snapped. Snape glared.

"Why you ungrateful, little…" He stood storming towards him. Harry flinched as the other came but didn't leave. "Do you think this is a game? Believe it or not, if your memories are anything to go by, Greyback's plans for you will make the Dark Lord look like a saint!" Flinching at the memory and hard words, Harry didn't feel when he raised his hand and brought it across the other's face. He did feel the tingle on his hand, and his face heating up. Snape said nothing at first but then scoffed. "Do whatever you want, Potter." He said finally and turned back to correct his essays, not looking at him. Harry had the sinking feeling, that the other would now ignore him just as he had done in his fifth year.

A bit shaken, and horrified by having hit the other, Harry opened his mouth to try and apologise, try to do anything to take that slap back but he knew that if he said anything now, the other would either yell or hex him. So he chose to quietly turn around and go to his room, curling under the covers, wishing he could just go to sleep and wake up when the deatheaters were captured. But Harry's wishes don't normally come true and he seemed to have wasted all his remaining good luck just to destroy Voldemort.

Snape didn't talk to him after that. In fact he was actively avoiding him. Harry didn't like the way that made him feel and would try to stay by him in order to try and get back on his good side… if he even had one. But the other ignored him basically, though Harry knew the other was always alert.

Then, a couple of weeks after, during lunch, Krum came to sit by him again, starting up pleasant conversation. Harry liked Krum, the other was kind and funny, and actively sought to make Harry happy. So when the other asked him out to the Yule ball he was shocked to find out he wanted to say no.

"I-I… I can't… you saw how awful I was dancing last time." Harry said. Krum laughed and Harry could feel Snape's eyes on them from the teacher's round table.

"Come on Harry, I'll be vith you, it vill be fun." He said. Harry smiled.

"I'll think about it, I'll give you a reply tomorrow." He said. Krum seemed content with that and nodded.

"I vill be vaiting vith excitement." Harry nodded smiling at him. Boy did he feel Snape's unpleasant emotions. He had to put an end to this.

Later on in their room Harry went up to him. "Professor, I…"

"I believe you and I are not on speaking terms, Mr. Potter." Snape said casually as he marked more essays.

"Sir, please… I wanted to ask you something." Snape said nothing but at least didn't shut him up. "Viktor has asked me to the Yule ball… I was wondering what you thought about it." He said gently.

"Thought about it? I assure you mr. Potter that I don't believe Viktor Krum to be anything resembling a deatheater so you are quite safe in doing whatever you want with him." He said.

"That's not what I meant professor…" Harry mumbled. "You know what? Forget it. I don't need your permission to do anything." He said storming into his room, going to his side and staying there.

Snape watched him go and inwardly cursed himself. Why couldn't he say the simple words?

"_I don't want you with Krum."_ It was only six simple words. Why couldn't he just bloody say them? He knew why, because saying them would mean he was moving on from Lily, and he would not let her memory die. Not after it was he who made her existence into nothing more than a memory. That thought made it easier to accept allowing Potter to go out with somebody else. Though it made him feel the same way it did every time Potter had flirted with Lilly, strangely though, he didn't remember the feeling being so strong.

Merlin help him, he was jealous. It was like his sixth year all over again, what a nightmare. He blamed that stupid mirror. He would make sure to appeal so that the blasted mirror is returned to the deepest pits of the ministry where it belongs.


	11. Last dance

Harry tried to get his hair to cooperate, he spent a good while in the bathroom trying to sleek his hair back but now his hair, with too much hair mouse, stood in all directions as if he'd just gone across the country on Hagrid's bike.

He sighed and pointed at his hair with his wand, muttering the spell to clean his hair, when suddenly his hair was long enough to trail across the floor.

-o-O-o-

Snape closed his eyes, ignoring the screech from the bathroom, no doubt the other very busy getting himself all gussied up for his _date_. He heard the door open and hurried short steps and the sound of something dragging on the floor. With the keen sense that came with being a teacher in a boarding school, he knew something was up. Though not known for it, his curiosity got the better of him and he rose to go to the common room of their room, Potter looking through the drawers, with a long mess of wavy hair.

"The devil did you do, Potter?" Snape scoffed. Harry jumped and turned to him horrified. Feeling particularly spiteful he smirked at the boy. "Want me to braid it for your date?" He was pleased the moment the other's face turned dark red, with anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Just fix it!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape went to sit down on the couch as the other ran around looking for a pair of scissors. Snape grabbed the other as he was passing and pulled him down to sit on the rug, in front of him. With a quick accio the scissors were in his hand and Harry sat quietly watching the orange glow of the fireplace.

"We need to get your powers under control… they're getting stronger." Snape said.

"I don't know why I'm losing control in the first place, this time I even used my wand." Harry said as the snips of the scissors were heard. He felt the other's fingers passing through his hair and shuddered faintly, blushing as he felt the other's hands grace his neck at times. If the other noticed he gave no indication of it. Harry felt the weight on his head start loosening as the other fixed his hair.

"You must be eager to want to impress Mr. Krum." Snape said casually. Harry didn't answer him. It wasn't Krum he wanted to look good for. "There… your hair is such a mess either way." Snape scoffed passing his fingers through the other's hair trying to arrange it into a manageable way to no avail. Harry felt like he was in heaven. He knew it was weird, but having the other gently passing his fingers through his hair was almost lulling him to sleep.

The knock at the door startled him.

"Looks like your date's here." Snape said, and pulled his hand back, having been unaware of the effect he was having on the young man.

"I don't have to go, you know." Harry said. Snape scoffed.

"We_ all_ have to go. I am headmaster after all." He said getting up to go to his room. Harry watched him go and went to open the door. Krum smiled at him.

"Ready?" he asked offering him his arm. Harry felt a little strange being treated like a girl, but not knowing how to go about dating another guy, he just went with it.

"Yes." He reached for his arm and they walked together towards the ballroom. Nerves settled into his stomach as he saw everyone together. But at least neither one of them were champions, so they didn't have to start with the first dance.

Krum guided him to the drinks table offering him some mulled wine. It was really good, though he noticed that it had an age barrier, the younger students that snuck a cup, when taking a sip, the cup would empty slightly before it touches their lips. The more they tip their head backwards the quicker it vanishes until there's nothing left.

Harry chuckled remembering when he was that age, though he wondered if he ever had that innocent expression the children had. Children… that's all he had been at the time. He'd been forced to grow up so fast.

He felt eyes on him, and without needed to look for him, he made eye contact with Snape, who was talking to the two headmistresses whilst glancing at him. He broke eye contact when Krum pulled him closer to the centre, to look at the champions and the first dance. Harry noticed that Ginny had brought a friend from her year to compensate for being unable to be with Neville.

As usual she was perfect and Harry remembered just how dreadful he was. "Um… Viktor? Perhaps dancing is a bad idea." He tried but Viktor laughed.

"None sense Harry. Don't vorry, just let me lead." He said petting his cheek. Harry felt a fire inside his chest and looked to see Snape, not looking at him, but something told him the other had been doing so just seconds before.

"Alright then." Harry said still uncertain.

Too soon the song ended and Harry felt himself getting pulled towards the dancefloor. There was a burning on his chest once more, as Krum placed his hand on Harry's waist and grabbed his hand, pulling him close, Harry unable to stop blushing at their proximity. In one step Krum was leading him and to Harry's surprise, he found that following the other was easier than he'd expected. Despite everything, he found himself having fun.

-o-O-o-

Harry saw Ginny coming up to him the moment Krum went to get a couple of more drinks. Her determined eyes and disapproving expression just told Harry about the subject ahead of him.

"Harry… do you know how… it looks for you to be so close to Krum with your soulmate right here?" She whispered.

"Oh god Ginny, we're just friends, and Snape and I are nothing more than a student and teacher. There will never be anything there." Harry reasoned. Ginny wasn't about to let it go.

"Stop this now, this is embarrassing. You and Krum can never be happy together."

"We're just friends!" harry exclaimed.

"That is certainly not what he's after." Ginny warned him. Harry knew that but there was nothing wrong with coming with Krum anyway, it wasn't like Snape was going to spend time with him. Looking up for him he noticed that the other wasn't even here anymore.

"Here you are Harry." Krum said smiling gently, passing him another cup of mulled wine. Harry smiled in gratitude, taking the cup. The other was so sweet and kind that he found it almost cruel that he wasn't paired with him.

"Thanks…" He said taking a sip.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Krum suggested as he noticed Ginny's disapproving expression and Harry nodded, going off with him, taking little sips of the warm wine, a buzz already going through his system.

They walked silently along the cool corridors that overlooked the snowy paradise beyond and stopped by a couple of arches that would take them to the snowy garden. Harry looked up, admiring the swirling puffs of snow spiralling through the skies. Before he knew it he felt Krum's warm body radiating heat onto his own and he looked up to see him very close. The professional seeker cupped his right cheek with his hand and slowly leaned in.

He was going to kiss him. This was it. This was his first kiss with a man. He felt his eyes close and his heart race wildly, feeling excitement flow through him in a way that even Ginny had never accomplished. The other's lips were close enough for him to feel the other's warm breath on his lips now. The image of Snape passed through his mind and Harry flinched, turning his face away, Krum landing his kiss on his cheek inside.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered as the other pulled back surprised. Krum made Harry turn back to look up at him.

"He doesn't love you Harry… I can make you happy." He whispered. Harry blushed, thinking of Snape's snarkiness and sarcasm. Thinking of the way the other passed his fingers through Harry's hair, the way the other made him feel just by being near him. It wasn't lust, it wasn't even love yet. It was safety. When he was with Snape he was at peace, he didn't have to be worrying about his own safety because he knew, he _knew_ there was the potions master that carried the burden with him.

"Thank you for asking me to the ball Viktor… I have to go." He said and pulled away. The other didn't stop him and Harry went back to his rooms. He found the potion's master sipping tea as he read a book. Maybe it was the buzz, or maybe he unhinged more than a couple of screws with the earlier loss of magical control, as he walked up to the headmaster, putting a hand on each arm rest, leaning down towards the other and kissed him.

The only thought that fit into his head at that moment was that the other's lips were softer than he'd imagined they would be. Then he felt the other grab a fist full of the back of his robes and tugged him back.

"_Potter!_ What do you think you're doing!" The other exclaimed. Harry gripped onto the other's arms shaking the other slightly.

"Look me in the eyes… read my mind… All I could think about was you…" He blurted out and Snape scoffed as the other's face turned dark red.

"You're drunk." The other pointed out.

"I am _not_!" Harry exclaimed. "I have a buzz at most." He said gently.

"Look at me." Harry felt a shudder go down his spine hearing the other talk to him in that husky tone and hesitated but looked up. He didn't feel a strong invasion, but he did think about all the times he'd had Snape in his mind. That was most of the night really. Then before the almost kiss.

"You wanted it." Snape pointed out.

"With you…" Harry whispered. Snape didn't answer and Harry nervously looked down. "I wanted to dance with you too…" Even then Harry could hear the loud classical music still drifting through the castle.

"Well then… who am I do deny the golden boy a dance on the yuletide?" The other said. Harry wondered if he'd passed out in the snow and he was hallucinating the other's firm hand on his waist, or the proximity to the other, or when they started to move together, swaying gently to the beat. In the small common room they moved. And this small common room was all Harry needed, as he blushed darkly, unable to look up into the other's eyes again and they danced. The one time he braved a glance, he saw Snape's stoic face, though his eyes had softened enough for Harry to become a blushing mess and decide not to look up again, until the dance ended.

"Merry Christmas, sir…" he mumbled. The other let out a dry laugh but said nothing to ruin the moment.


	12. A promise

Of course this wasn't just a holiday, so whilst Harry was in the library with the rest of his classmates, working on the assigned homework for the Christmas break, Severus was walking to a meeting with the headmistresses about the next task.

At that point he saw Krum, standing by the arches where he almost kissed Harry, looking out at the calm snowy scene. Severus looked straight ahead and attempted to ignore him. He wondered why the other was even around here. Did one of the tasks involve flying?

"Headmaster Snape." Krum said, not even looking at him as he passed. Snape clenched his jaw and turned around slightly.

"Something I can help you with mr. Krum?" he asked. Krum smirked and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't deserve him. You might be a hero, but it's obvious zat you vill never be able to make him happy." He said. Severus rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, then perhaps Durmstrang has been ignoring the Light Arts too much, or else you'd know what a soulmate is." He said continuing to walk away.

"Oh I know vat it is, it is you who seems to be at a loss. Harry can love me, and I vont give up until he does." Krum said following Severus.

"Dreaming is a good thing Krum." Severus said, starting to get extremely aggravated.

"Do you love him?"

"Do you?" He countered. The other's determined look annoyed him even further.

"I'm certainly capable of doing so."

"I don't have time for this. I have a meeting with the headmistresses; I suggest you find something to do mr. Krum, other than follow me around." With that final word he left, Krum finally letting him go.

-o-O-o-

Harry was happy. He'd hardly had any fluctuations of feelings from the other and his magic felt calmer, whilst normally he would feel it tingling at the tips of his fingers.

He gently touched his lips as he remembered the kiss and smiled like an idiot. Sure he and Snape hadn't talked about it since it happened a week ago, and if the other was ever in the room Harry would turn a pink mess and not be able to look at the other in the eye, but he was happy none the less. He was frustrated too, why did he have to act like a love-struck teenager? At this point the other wouldn't be able to take him seriously.

"Potter,"

"What!" Harry jumped surprised as the other was suddenly behind him. Snape looked at him unamused, with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry…" Harry mumbled.

"Your classmates have already gone and dinner will be soon. Have you still not finished?" He said disapprovingly.

"No…" Harry mumbled. All he'd been thinking off is Snape. Maybe the other would give him a kiss. He glanced up at the other and made the mistake of making eye contact, because Snape smirked and turned his head back to the books.

"Finish your homework if you want to eat, Potter." He said and walked away. Harry groaned and turned back to his homework.

He managed to finish in time for dinner, so he got up and walked back to the great hall.

"Harry…" Harry stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to see Krum there and smiled.

"Viktor, why aren't you at dinner?" He asked.

"I vas vaiting for you Harry." He said coming up to him. "I vas vondering if you vould like to spend new year's eve vith me." He said. Harry wondered if he should.

"I don't think that's a good idea Viktor…" he said gently. Krum didn't give up. He smiled and reached to pass the back of his fingers gently across Harry's cheek. Harry blushed darkly at the attention.

"I vould really want to spend some more time with you Harry." He said gently. Harry looked up at him, opening his mouth to reply when he felt that raging jealousy inside him once more. Turning he saw Snape there.

"Potter, go to dinner now." He ordered.

"Proffessor, we were just…"

"_Now_, Potter." Snape said and Harry did not have the nerve to argue with that tone of voice. He looked at Krum and then walked off to the great hall of the smaller school.

Krum chuckled as he turned to the professor. "You can't just order him around headmaster." He said. Snape walked calmly toward him.

"If that had been the case, many of Potter's adventures would have been avoided." The professor said, stopping when he was in front of the other. "Stay away from Potter." He said and walked away, heading after Harry.

"I promise professor, I _vill_ take him from you." Krum felt a surge of power from the other, the other's rage swirling around him, though his expression showed nothing of the sort.

"And _I_ promise to break your seeker hands if you so much as try." He said icily and carried on his way. On his way to his chair he saw Potter eyeing him with worry, half a second of eye contact later he realised the other had felt his power surge. He needed to try and teach him Occlumency again. He was just too easy to access. He sat down with the other headmasters not looking at Harry, who spent most of dinner picking at his food and moving the items around the plate.


	13. It's you I want

That night Harry didn't know what to do. It felt as if he was walking on eggshells. He had no idea what he and Viktor had talked about but the other was particularly tense. Harry had been sitting in front of the fire for the past two hours, pretending to read about the next day's lesson, whilst plucking up the courage and collecting the correct words, to talk to him.

"Professor? What did you and Viktor talk about?" Harry mumbled as he looked at him correcting essays.

"I am busy as you can well see, I'm sure if you want conversation that Mr. Krum is more than happy to provide that and more." He said dryly. Harry nodded to himself and accumulated the courage needed to continue speaking.

"Well, I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." Harry said and was trying very hard to keep himself as cool and collected as Snape always managed to be. Something which he obviously failed as his voice shook slightly. Snape looked up at him and Harry blushed. He wasn't thinking about it, but the moment the other looked at him, an image of them kissing popped into his head.

"Really Potter, are you incapable of thinking of nothing else?" he asked rolling his eyes. Harry remained as dark as a tomato and wondered how to fix that.

"I wasn't thinking it until you looked at me!" Harry defended himself and stepped closer to the other. Shakily Harry reached for the other's hand, holding it quietly as he tried to register the fact that the other wasn't pulling away. "Sir, I don't want to be with Krum." He said once more. Snape looked up at him and stood up, looking down at him, starting to make him nervous.

"Yet you want to be with me? Why?"

"Well, it's not because of the mirror, or what anyone else says." Harry defended himself, not needing Occlumency to know what the other was probably thinking.

"Then why, Potter?" Snape asked, his deep voice making Harry's lips tremble slightly as he kept his eyes focused on the other's robe buttons, stepping closer, his fingers still holding onto the other's hand.

"Because I've never felt this way before." He whispered. Snape brought his free under Harry's chin, tilting his head upwards to look at him. Harry felt his heart racing wildly in his chest. He let go of Snape's hand and the other placed his freed hand against Harry's neck, pulling him closer, pressing his lips against the young man's.

Harry shuddered gently, as the other pulled away slightly for half a second only to press their lips together again.

Harry reached up to grab onto the other's robes, kissing him back with the little experience he'd gained from being with Ginny. He didn't really like it when he had been with her. It was all automatic. He never expected that currents of delight would course down his body from just a kiss, from just an embrace.

"Ah…" Harry moaned and tensed, blushing darkly, covering his mouth after hearing himself. "Sorry…" he whispered. Snape simply smirked.

"What did Krum want?" He asked. Harry chuckled.

"Why? Are you jealous professor?" He asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to keep you safe, I'm not about to let anyone take you." Snape said simply. Harry blushed but smiled.

"Away from you?" Snape said nothing in reply, simply kissed him again.

It wasn't like those weird make-out sessions teenagers had, where they are practically eating each other's face off, no, it was gentle and exciting, and god did Snape know how to do it.

He was unsure what Krum had done to convince Snape to finally take step forward that he needed. Harry was really sure how well Krum would take it, but next time Harry saw him he would make sure to thank him. Well, he wasn't going to lie, having someone jealous because someone else is getting close to you was something he wasn't used to but it was pretty hard to not to enjoy the excitement it caused.

After a while too soon they stopped and stood quietly in each other's arms. Ginny's words rang in his memory. A feeling he didn't like filled his chest as he remembered her words.

"Sir, did it really look that bad when I was with Viktor?" Snape didn't need to read his mind to know what he was talking about. He'd heard the rumours himself and even the headmistresses dared to pat him on the back as if consoling him for something Severus was not about to give up so easily.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Potter. Let idiots think what they will." And just like that the weight that had been on his shoulders lifted and he smiled at the other.

"Thank you sir." The other sighed, and turned to continue with his work. Harry smiled once more and turned to leave.

"I suppose, given the circumstances… You may call me Severus in private." He said not looking up as he carried on covering the current essay in his hand with red ink. Had he looked up he would have seen the other's shocked expression and blushing cheeks followed by a smile that would have made the dementors prefer all the patronuses in the world over it.

"I'm going to bed, then… Severus." He liked the way saying the other's name made him feel. That night was one of the best sleeps he'd had since he left Gryffindor tower. Even if it did start cold at first, at some point in the middle of the night he heard a soft voice muttering a warmth charm that lulled him into a comfortable sleep.

-o-O-o-

Greyback roared and teared at the wall in a fit of rage. Lestrange looked at him in boredom whilst the rest tried not to look at the enraged werewolf.

"Calm yourself, Greyback. What is the point of you tearing down our hideout?" The widower said as he calmly brought the cup of tea to his lips sighing in a calm manner as if he hadn't a care in the world. Greyback tensed turning to the bold deatheater who seemed unaffected by the creature's lack of control.

"The question is Lestrange, why are you so calm?" The werewolf hissed, black eyes glaring furiously at the other as if considering to attack on not.

"Because whilst you're busy letting your heat out on that wall, I've devised a way into Durmstrang institute." He said calmly. At this a malicious grin spread on the werewolf's face and his black eyes seemed to turn to crimson around the edges.

"Let me go get him then. I want to see his face the moment he realises that I have him." He was panting looking to the side just imagining the young man's face. Alecto Carrow smirked as if she couldn't wait to see what the werewolf had in store for the boy. Her brother in contrast was slightly pale at the direction their revenge plan was going in. It seemed like the moment that Lestrange had given Greyback the 'go ahead' the werewolf had been unable to think of nothing else.

"No." He took a sip of his tea, not looking up, as if explaining himself wasn't necessary, but finally decided to do so. "Don't worry yourself Greyback, revenge will be sweet. For you sweeter than for the rest of us it seems." He put down his cup and leaned back on his chair comfortably. "We will get Potter, and it will be Severus himself who will give him to us." The other deatheaters looked at each other confused. Hearing Severus' name Greyback recalled that his vendetta had been on him to begin with and grinned maliciously.

"How?" Lestrange simply smirked.


	14. One step forward, two steps back

Harry was miserable. Things weren't going bad per se, in fact they were great, but unfortunately the last couple of days he'd had to avoid all eye contact with Snape. So what had happened that was making him stay away from the potions master? Well, it was something strong enough to convince him that he would never again look at Snape in the eye. At least not until he became a master of occlumency, a goal as impossible as bringing Merlin back from the grave, even with his out-of-control powers.

He knew Snape realised something was up. After all, the other had kept an eye on him since he was a child and a habit like that was not something you could easily stop doing. The other had, for sure, noticed him pushing his food around the plate for the last couple of days. Harry had been so quiet in class that he had not once gotten in trouble. Harry figured the other might get a sense that he was avoiding him because he regretted that wonderful kissing session they'd had after Krum had threatened Snape with taking Harry away from him. It was Ginny's date that had overheard the Headmaster's _conversation_ with the quiddich player.

Harry blushed remembering what the other was supposed to have said to Krum. It seemed however, that the threat had fallen on deaf ears. Because Krum would still try to be alone with Harry. Harry liked Krum just not in that way. He'd explained it to him, of course, but it seemed that the other was persistent and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him to stay away. After all, Harry was a flyer at heart. He had learned so much from Viktor about flying and he wasn't about to give that up just yet.

"If you're quite done shoving your food around the plate, you should get to class, Potter." Snape said from behind him. Harry turned around but kept his eyes locked on the other's robe buttons, something that did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"Yes sir, sorry." Harry turned to get his things and leave the breakfast table. It was so unfair. Everything was going beautifully, and that wasn't something that Harry could brag about happening often in his life. So why, did he have to have that dream?

_The dream seemed to be merely a recollection of Severus taking the step forward and pulling him into an embrace. Harry allowed the rosy blush to remain on his cheeks as he remembered. Then, what until then had been nothing more than a memory, moved on to something else, and Harry found himself underneath the dark eyed man. They were lying on the double bed that had been in the room before Severus split it into two. In the dream Harry was no longer shy and every sensation was multiplied by ten._

The dream kept going until Harry would wake up tangled in the sheets, sweating, and in need of a whispered _'Scourgify'_. Even with his powers out of whack Harry did the spell, _refusing_ to call the headmaster in this situation.

Harry was not ready to go that far, but of course his mind and his body didn't often agree with each other. For that reason, he had decided to not make eye contact with the headmaster until his dreams got under control and Harry himself forgot about it.

-o-O-o-

Snape was frustrated with the other's behaviour. Of course he had noticed. To make matters worse, it seems that even Krum had noticed and was using the opportunity to hang around Harry most of the time. The potions master often found himself cursing the seeker to hell in his head.

If only the other would slip and let him access his memories, just so he could know what to do about it. At the same time Severus figured that he shouldn't even be using legillimency so much on the young man. But, it had almost become second nature by now. He been implementing it for seventeen years now. He never would have survived as a teacher all those years if he hadn't. He followed the other with this eyes and with a sigh followed him. He would settle this once and for all. He wasn't sure he could sit through a whole day of lessons with the other avoiding eye contact.

He was about to call after him when Krum walked out from a crossing corridor and greeted Harry in a friendly manner. Severus normally prided himself with his great control of emotions, however, it seemed that recently when it came to Harry, it wasn't so simple any more. What reason did he have to be jealous of Krum when it was he that Harry chose? It was because Harry had no problem talking and laughing with the seeker.

He did enjoy himself whenever Krum would try to reach for Harry and the other casually, and with a smile, would reject the advancement. At some point Harry must have told him that he had to get to class because Krum stayed behind and was about to turn back when he saw the potions master and smirked. Now Snape at this point in his life considered himself to be a fairly mature gentleman, but he felt no shame as he threw a 'levicorpus' his way and left him hanging upside down and as he passed by he tried to stop himself from smirking back at the idiot.

Unfortunately by then the other had made it to the classroom assigned to them and he couldn't really talk to him. He would keep his eye trained on Harry when he told them to get on with it. The other seemed to sense when it was that he was looking because whenever he would keep his eye on him for more than a minute the other's cheeks would turn red and he would turn his head lower as he wrote on the parchment. He did find comfort in the fact that Krum was probably still hanging upside down and being swooned at by his fan club instead of being helped down.

Once the lessons were over for the morning, he let them go to lunch. He noticed Harry frantically packing his things in order to get out as fast as possible. "Not you, Potter." It annoyed Snape that despite the fact that he was using the same tone he always used with the boy, Ginny smiled and winked at her ex-boyfriend making the other turn red yet again. It happened so often that the other was starting to consider the fact that Harry might actually have a fever.

"Yes professor?" Once more the other wasn't even looking at him. Snape showed the other role of parchment and Harry recognised it as his potions homework.

"Now, just when did you get so good at potions, Potter?" He asked. He decided he might as well trail around the subject from a bit.

"Maybe I'm just gifted, Sir." He said as a simple explanation.

"Let's face it, Potter. The only time you've been this good at potions was when you were using_ my_ book." Harry kept quiet at first but figure he might as well tell him.

"I think I got better the moment I realised you're my soulmate, Sir. So… maybe I've been leeching off your talents." He suggested sarcastically. Though the choice of tone was only to mask the fact that that was exactly what he was thinking.

So he was cheating. "I don't give your father's genes enough credit,"

Harry looked up at him and Snape smirked as contact was made. Harry was about to ask what the other meant by that but the moment their eyes met he remembered why it was that he had been avoiding that happening. He watched Severus' eyes widen slightly and Snape lowered his head, resting his forehead on his propped up, interlocked hands and started laughing. Actually laughing, his deep short laughs filling Harry with even more horror. The other was laughing at him.

"Oh god…" He whispered and turned, bolting out of there.

"Wait, Potter!" He heard the other call after him, but not with the sense of urgency and regret that Harry had hoped for, so he kept running.


	15. The Black sheep

Snape spotted Ginny coming out from lunch early. She was currently reading a letter. From the colour of the parchment and the colour of the seal he could tell it was sent from London. Her smile told him it was probably from Longbottom.

"Miss Weasley, did Potter go to lunch?" He asked, causing her to look up in surprise not having expected to hear anyone.

"Um…" Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the eloquent answer. "No professor. Well, I thought I saw him pass by, but he didn't come to eat." Severus nodded accepting her reply.

"Which direction was he going in?"

"Oh, well, I thought I saw him going to his room." She replied with a look on her face that told him that she was attempting to decode exactly what had happened. Without giving her an explanation, he turned around and walked back to their quarters hoping Harry was indeed in the room.

Reaching the bricked up Archway, he tapped the necessary bricks and just like in Diagon Alley, the door opened, allowing him entrance.

He found the other in his side of the room, under the covers of his bed holding his pillow against his chest. The guilt that he had been trying to suppress rose to the surface. He approached the bed, wondering how he was to go about this. In his experience apologising to someone he cared for rarely gained him forgiveness.

"Potter," he started but the young man interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me!" He snapped and pulled the covers over his head leaving only the top of his wild hair showing. Severus felt the corners of his mouth raising slightly as he looked at the other with fondness. He said that on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said. He heard Harry taking a little gasp. No doubt hearing him apologise twice in one year was a rare sight to behold. "But I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just sometimes forget how innocent he still are." Harry didn't take the covers off but at least he hadn't told him to go away again so he was taking that as a good sign. "I promise not to use legillimency on you again… I don't like it when you avoid eye contact with me." With those words he gently reached to pet his hair whilst his other hand, reached to pull the others covers off enough to expose the others face.

Harry didn't look at him, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "You laughed." He mumbled. Snape chuckled softly and made him turn to look at him.

"And I'm sorry." He said, leaning down to kiss him again. "Don't ignore me again." He said gently, going in for another kiss. One hand held Harry's chin in place, whilst the other helped Snape remain propped up, supporting his weight over the boy. He managed to get the other to smile and he knew he was forgiven even if as he pulled away he didn't see any evidence of it. In fact the other was glaring at him.

"You didn't_ have_ to laugh." he said. Snape reached forward gently moving the other's fringe away from his face before using the same hand to cup his cheek.

"You surprised me, I thought it was maybe something I did." Snape said Harry was still pouting but nodded.

"Alright, _fine_." He said gently and propped himself up to kiss him again. "You swear you won't use legillimency on me again?"

"I promise." Harry blushed, realising the intense way the other was looking at him, and how close the other was. He had to look to the side unable to maintain his gaze. Then in that sultry tone, he spoke against his ear. "Look at me."

Harry was almost afraid to, not knowing if he would be able to reject Snape should he decide to make his dream into reality. "Professor, I…"

"What did I say you could call me in private, Potter?" He asked, kissing his neck softly just beneath his ear. Harry squirmed in his arms slightly.

"Then, you should call me Harry, Severus." he whispered, knowing that he was incapable of speaking any louder at this moment. Severus smirked and was about to lean in to kiss him, when a look of realisation filled Harry's eyes and he suddenly turned to look at him without warning, slamming against the potions master causing both of them to pull away from each other holding their injured faces.

"Potter!"

"Ow… Sorry!" Harry winced as he rubbed his injured cheekbone. "But it was you wasn't it?"

"Me_ what_, Potter?" He grumbled. Harry pressed his lips together try not to laugh at their situation.

"Well, you were the one who used 'levicorpus' on Viktor weren't you?" He said. Harry looked horrified for a second. "Oh God, I left him hanging there! I have to go get him down." He said moving his sheets as if to get up.

Yet again, Krum ruins the mood. Snape placed an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him back down.

"Just leave him there." Snape said. Harry chuckled.

"I am _not_ leaving him there." He said struggling against the others hold, whilst the other seemed unfazed by his movements. "I cannot believe how…_ Jealous_ you can get." He said.

"Well…" Harry was frozen in place by the look the other gave him. "You_ are_ mine, aren't you?" That did it, Harry pulled the covers over his head before the other could see his embarrassed expression. Snape smirked, unable to believe how comfortable he was getting with this whole situation.

'_Forgive me, Lily._' He thought to himself trying to pull the other's covers back off again. Harry keeping himself hidden underneath. _'But it seems… That my heart is letting you go.'_ He leaned in.

"Harry… Look at me." He slowly managed to pull down the covers enough to expose the other's face. He leaned in and kissed him once more.

-o-O-o-

"I am losing my patience Lestrange." Greyback hissed. He was not a happy puppy. The full moon was coming up and he still didn't have Potter at his disposal.

"Patience, Greyback, not long now." He said, bringing the fine china cup to his lips sipping the hot herbal infusion.

Before Greyback could reply Yaxley walked in, looking excited, with an intricate golden casket in his hands. It bore the crest of the Black family. Lestrange put his cup down and waved the other over with a sinister smile.

"Just in time Yaxley. Greyback here was getting restless." he took the casket and the deatheaters came over to see just what was contained inside. Dipping his fingers into the casket he pulled out a golden signet ring also bearing the crest of the house of Black. "My good friends, do any of you know what this is?" Neither of them knew. "Well, the Black family didn't always burn the black sheep in their family tree." As he spoke he turned a ring around trying to memorise every intricate detail that was carved into it.

"Whatever Lestrange, what's it for?" Greyback asked. Lestrange rolled his eyes at the other and turned to Yaxley once more. He extended his hand and Yaxley, as if knowing what he was asking for, extended him a smaller wooden box.

Lestrange looked at it and smirked. "My dear wife always was meticulous when it came to those she didn't trust." He turned to Amycus Carrow and handed him the box. "Finish the polyjuice potion." He ordered. The Carrow brother turned and went to the kitchen had also become a makeshift potions lab.

Greyback growled and threw the chair closest to him across the room where it shattered against the wall. "Are you ever going to tell us your plan, Lestrange?" He hissed.

"I can't tell you all of it, you'd want to go yourself and from the way you talk about your plan for Potter, I very much doubt that you would be able to restrain yourself in order to capture him effectively." It was obvious Greyback was about to kill the closest thing to him so Lestrange continued.

"Harry Potter has a skill with wandless magic, he may not have much control over it, but it's obvious that he is powerful. This Ring," he said raising the ring that was held between his thumb and forefinger. "Holds a powerful curse that seals a wizard's powers, with or without a wand. It's very ancient, very dark magic. I will go get him. I will put the ring on him and bring him here." Greyback and the rest seemed to like this plan very much, as they smirked and realised that Potter was only hours, maybe days, tops, from being in their hands.

"Only I would be able to remove the ring." The widower said and stood when Carrow brought him the potion. He rose the cup in a toast and at their cheer he gulped it down. Seconds later he morphed into a familiar face, Harry Potter's beloved soulmate and most trusted person.

The deatheaters laughed maliciously as Lestrange, now Snape, put the ring back in its casket and walked out of the house, apparating to the magical school, whose location they had all figured out from simply reading the _Daily Prophet's_ coverage of the _Triwizard's Tournament_.


	16. With this ring

_Harry sat in the darkness, awaiting what was coming for him. He could hear the panting of the werewolf as he got closer. Shakily he looked up, seeing the other's eyes gleaming in the darkness, the smell of blood almost making him sick. In seconds he was pulled into the centre of the darkness and there was nothing but pain._

"NO!" Harry screamed, sitting up, hearing an explosion. He didn't look up as he cried silently into his hands. He didn't see the curtain was no longer separating the room. He didn't see how all the contents of the room had been blasted against the walls. He didn't see as the headmaster came towards him.

"Harry…" he said gently. Hearing his voice Harry cried out loud. Why was it, that he had spent his life having to muffle his cries and just one word from that deep voice broke all his walls? Harry whimpered as he felt the other wrap his arms around him, pulling him close, albeit awqwardly and with hesitation. Harry cried holding onto the other, calming down slowly, all negative memory from the dream starting to fade away.

"Shh…" He managed to hear between sobs.

"When will they be captured?" Harry whimpered. "When will I finally be able to have a life?" He whispered. "When will I stop living in fear?" Severus said nothing, he simply passed his fingers through Harry's hair, when the other learned to do that he'll never know, but the other seemed to realize how quick it soothed him.

"I vowed to protect you a long time ago, I'm not about to break that promise now." He said. Harry took that moment to pull away slightly and look around. The room was a mess.

"I'm losing control." Harry whispered. He pulled back and showed the other his wand.

"It's not your wand Harry." He said taking it gently.

"It is…" he whispered letting the charm down.

"This is... Potter, you should have destroyed this." He whispered looking up at the young man shocked. Harry looked away shaking slightly.

"I couldn't… I just couldn't… It made me feel safe…" he whispered looking up at him. "What does that say about me? When the only thing that could make me feel safe was the deadliest weapon in existence?" He whispered. Snape petted his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly, still holding onto the wand.

"You need to destroy it Harry… or it will consume you. Especially you, who lived with darkness for so long." Severus said gently. Harry shivered gently.

"No… give it back." He whispered reaching for it, snatching it back, as if Snape would steal it. Severus handed it back without a struggle, but frowned as he looked at Harry, scanning his face.

"Harry…" He whispered.

"Don't!" Harry hissed. "Don't look at me like that!" Harry saw his vision flash to red and saw the other's eyes widen slightly. Harry looked horrified, almost realising what he was becoming and threw the wand away, where it rolled under the other's almost destroyed bed. Harry shook gently and looked at Severus afraid. "Severus…"

It didn't take two seconds for Severus to understand. He leaned in and kissed him, holding him close, showing him that he would not leave him. Showing him that he trusted him. Showing him that he wasn't about to let him go to the dark side.

"Don't worry… I'll find a way to control your powers." He promised and Harry nodded.

"Hold me…" he whispered. Snape got under the covers with him and did just that, rubbing his back gently, until Harry felt the world fade away and he fell into a restful sleep.

-o-O-o-

Was Severus terrified? As he held Harry in the epicentre of the other's destructive power? Yes. He wasn't so much afraid of the other, so much as what that elder wand was doing to him, and he had to wonder if he himself had played a part in it by rejecting the soulmate idea for so long.

He held Harry tighter as the boy slept peacefully. He would not let the darkness take someone else he loved. Never again. He would find a way to return the other's powers to normal. The idea was the only thing occupying his mind and no other thought fit into it, not even the one that would have informed him that he had just admitted to loving the young man in his arms.

-o-O-o-

They didn't speak of what happened that night, Severus fixed the room and hid the elder wand whilst the other wasn't looking. He didn't feel comfortable taking someone's wand like that, but Harry wasn't even comfortable using it. The first night they tried to go back to normal, but in the middle of the night Harry got up and walked over to his side, crawling into bed with him. He gladly welcomed him.

Severus would often find himself reading what he could find about controlling someone's powers, but all he could find were curses and binding spells that he would never perform on anyone.

Harry was starting to lose a bit of hope by the time April came close. He placed all his focus on the theory part of his N.E.W.T.S and prayed that by that time the other had found a solution. That Saturday Severus walked in before lunch, something that had surprised Harry since the other would normally remain in the library, which had the biggest number of dark magic books. The other stood at the entrance, holding a golden casket.

"What's that?" Harry asked coming over. Snape chuckled and cupped his cheek gently.

"Here Harry, a gift…" He said opening the casket showing him a ring.

"You found it?" Harry asked picking up the ring. "Will this really control my powers?" He asked. Snape frowned for a second, as if surprised to find what it did.

"Yes… it will… let me put it on you." Snape said taking the ring and held his hand. Harry frowned, as the other's hand felt cold. Normally the other's hands were warm, and he would feel a small hum every time they touched. Snape brought the ring to Harry's middle finger, muttering an incantation. Harry frowned feeling uneasy.

"No… wait…" He tried pulling his hand back but Snape held him in place and slipped the ring on. "Nnh…" Harry dropped to his knees, his strength leaving him, feeling his power caged inside, out of reach, making him feel as weak as a child. "Severus…" He mumbled. Snape kneeled by him and chuckled leaning in.

"Oh Potter… the fun we're going to have together… Greyback has been looking forward to seeing you." The other's usually warm deep voice whispered hatefully against his ear. Harry looked at him horrified.

"You're not…" The other slapped him hard, knocking him to the side and Harry cried out holding his cheek. The stinging, hot sensation spreading painfully.

"Of course not." He laughed darkly and pulled him up. "Now let's go, Potter." He hissed pulling him up, dragging him out of the room and walking him out of the castle.

"Harry! Vait!" Harry shuddered. It was Krum.

"Don't hurt him…" Harry whispered. Snape chuckled and turned to look at the seeker.

"Fuck off Krum." Snape hissed at the quiddich player. Harry looked at him.

"Take a hint _Krum_, leave." Harry said looking at him seriously. Krum frowned looking at the two of them and then at Snape before taking out his wand to attack him. With one wave of his wand Snape had thrown him back, his body morphing back to the shape of Lestrange.

"Avada-!"

"NO!" Harry screamed pushing the other's wand out the way and Lestrange came round giving him a back handed slap. The ruckus drew some attention and Lestrange cursed under his breath, pulling Harry away once more.

"Harry!" Krum barely had time to get up from the ground before the two crossed the wards and Lestrange apparated him god knows where.


	17. In the devil's arms

Severus remembered it clearly. He was reading in the library when his hands turned numb, the book dropping to the ground. He had to move back into the stool, sitting himself down as the emptiness filled him. He held his chest trying to breathe, seemingly having forgotten.

"Harry…" he whispered. He forced himself up, supporting himself on the bookshelves as he ran. He had to get to him. Everything seemed to be a blur. He made it to the room, only to see signs of a small struggle in the centre of the room. He rushed to the room and didn't see him there.

He was hardly out of the room when Krum crashed into him. "Headmaster Snape! It's Harry!" Krum exclaimed. Severus's eyes widened slightly and he grabbed onto the other's arms shaking him by them.

"What happened to him?" he shouted.

"A man, I don't know his name! But he's one of zose deatheaters… he looked like you, zen he turned into zat man in ze newspaper… He took him…" Krum whispered the last part. Snape appeared frozen on the spot, but in fact thousands of facts were crossing through his mind at the same moment. If they took him then they must have sealed his powers. It must have been Lestrange… he always liked to collect the darker treasures from his wife's family.

"Harry…" He whispered passing his fingers through his hair. Where was he supposed to look for him? What was he supposed to do? Would they kill him? Torture him first? Would they ask for a ransom, he seriously doubted it. For a second he thought about the war, had he not been a spy he would have gone insane. He could hardly cope now with all the questions, all the variables, and none of them seeming any better than the first. "Krum…" He whispered turning to the other pointing a finger at him. "You know a lot about soulmates…" He whispered.

Krum nodded. "I do… it's in our curriculum…" he whispered. Snape nodded.

-o-O-o-

Harry struggled as they appeared before the rundown looking house, Lestrange dragging him by his arm, the door opening as they passed the wards and the house revealed its true appearance. Passing through the doors the other threw him to the centre of the room. He tripped and dropped to the ground groaning as he looked up. He stood up shakily, his body not used to the lack of power. He saw their sadistic expressions and malicious chuckles.

Harry had this strange feeling that this was the end. All that he was thinking about was that now, he would have left Severus alone. Abandoned him. And that made Harry's heart clench painfully. He heard a malicious chuckle and felt large clawed hands on his arms. Harry froze, Greyback's scent filling his senses.

"Look at you, Potter… defenceless, like a child." Greyback whispered in the other's ear from behind. Harry clenched his jaw tightly, shuddering in disgust.

"I defeated Voldemort once as a child… what makes you think you'll all be any different?" He said boldly. If he was to go down, he would go down fighting, anyway that he could, be that verbally if that was all he had left.

Greyback laughed whilst the other deatheaters glared at him. Lestrange was smirking but still glared hatefully at the other's words. He took his time however, going to sit down. He turned the armchair away from the fire so it was facing the centre of the room.

"Don't be afraid, Potter, we're not going to kill you." Lestrange said in mock kindness. Harry felt sick the moment he felt Greyback's hands slowly trailing down his arms, one returned to its starting position and the other went down to the side of his body. He remained firm, refusing to let them see how this was affecting him, but he just couldn't. Lestrange smirked maliciously as Harry flinched and tried to pull away the moment that hand sneaked under his shirt.

"No…" Harry whispered. They were all going to watch? No… this couldn't be happening, he was still in Durmstrang this was just a nightmare! That hand tore at his shirt leaving large claw marks on it. "NO!" He screamed struggling, trying to wrench away from the wolf. He could feel his powers wildly trying to push out of him. Anger, fear and rage coursed through Harry's body.

"Hahaha! You're mine now, Potter… I have Snape's most prized possession." He hissed. The other threw him down and Harry turned to push himself back up. The deatheaters laughed and the other's weight was on him.

"NO! Get off me!" He screamed. He clawed at the other, trying to tear him off, but he was too weak. "Severus!" He cried out. He faintly recalled seeing the only one not laughing to be Amycus Carrow who wasn't even looking his way.

"Haha… struggle all you want…" He hissed, digging his claws into Harry's back, tearing at his skin. Harry screamed, arching his back, feeling as if it was suddenly on fire. He saw a flash and the smell of sulfur filled the room. Alecto was taking pictures.

"Snape will love these." She said cooing as Harry kicked and screamed to get the other off.

Greyback turned to Lestrange with a blood thirsty smirk. "Go ahead…" Lestrange drawled, taking a cup of tea and sipping it, whilst the show began.

-o-O-o-

Snape was hurriedly talking to Minerva, Dumbledore's portrait trying to calm him down so they could think about the situation ahead. Krum was also there, sitting quietly in one of the armchairs, the fast English confusing him slightly.

Severus was getting more and more anxious, he could feel it, he could feel Harry's fear, his anger. It was affecting him. "We have to get him now!" He shouted throwing the nearest object on his table against the wall.

"Calm yourself Severus." Minerva whispered. "The ministry has been alerted, Kingsley assured me he would inform the muggle government. No authority in this country will rest until Harry Potter is found."

"This is all my fault." He whispered sitting himself down on the headmaster's chair, his head in his hands lowered down to his knees. "I should have kept him by my side. That was the whole point of taking him with me. Now he is in danger and all because I left them alone." He whispered almost to himself. Minerva came to comfort him, rubbing his back gently.

"It's not your fault Severus." Severus appreciated the sentiment, but it did little to comfort him.

"No, I can't just sit here and do nothing." he said as he stood up and went to the fireplace. With a well-spoken direction, the fireplace glowed bright green and Severus floed directly to the minister for magic's office.

-o-O-o-

The second level of the ministry was a buzz. Kingsley was there shouting orders from side to side when Snape walked in, the mayhem managing to continue while parting for him like the red sea for Moses. The moment Kingsley caught sight of him he wasn't happy. Not because it was Snape, but because he knew what questions were coming and he had no answers.

"Kingsley, tell me what's known." Snape ordered and turned to glare at Gawain Robards, head auror, expecting answers. "You've been chasing the deatheaters down for six months, you must have some idea where they are." Severus hissed when the other didn't reply.

"Tell him Robards, tell him the leads." Kingsley said, daring the other to talk. Gawain Robards cleared his throat.

"Well, headmaster, we did pursue the convicts the first month, but following their silence… we figured they wouldn't dare to attack Mister Harry Potter…" He said. Severus narrowed his eyes as he began registering what the other was trying to tell him. "So the case was closed and the aurors assigned to other case—" Severus barely registered his reaction as he punched the head auror in the face, breaking his nose and sending him back into his chair holding his face in pain, his face quickly getting covered in blood.

Everyone in the office stopped and turned in silence wondering what to do. Normally such an assault to the head auror guaranteed an arrest, but considering the circumstances and the fact that Kingsley wasn't doing anything, they carried on with their work. Snape turned to Kingsley very slowly, ignoring the groaning and whimpering auror.

"Are you telling me…" he whispered. "… that we have no clue where they may be hiding?"

"I've assigned the best aurors on the case, and everyone else is on alert." Kingsley assured him. "This time I'll personally make sure of it." Snape didn't answer, trying to figure out what to do next.

"They… couldn't have chosen a wizard house… if I know them they bought a muggle home… but not a plain one, it's probably a mansion or manor of some kind… you should start there, see if there were any muggle properties purchased in the last year… and they probably have thick wards guarding it…" He mumbled, trying to get into their heads, trying to figure out what they had been thinking. No doubt they are disgusted being in a muggle home but would be confident under the assumption that they would not be looked for there.

"We will find him Severus, I assure you." Kingsley said. Severus scoffed turning away. He wasn't going to leave it to them at this point. He stormed out of there, his robes billowing as usual behind him, the crowd yet again parting to let him pass.


	18. In the dark

Harry roughly remembered being thrown into the cellar by Amycus Carrow and a chuckled mutter from his sister.

"Greyback went too far." She laughed.

"Without his magic to protect him, he'll take longer to heal." Amycus scoffed, shutting the door. Harry was hardly conscious as he was engulfed by darkness. He lay on his stomach, unable to lie on his scratched back.

He could feel the eight claw marks grouped into two diagonal patterns on his back. Each marking burned painfully. He shuddered reaching to peel his shirt off, not wanting it to stick to the open wounds. He tossed the shreds to the side. His whole body hurt. The adrenaline was fading away. Every muscle he used to fight feeling heavy and painful. Rage, anger, only those filled his heart. Fear had faded after the seventh crucio. What more could they do to him?

He could feel the cold ring on the middle finger of his left hand and tried to force it off. It wouldn't budge. He hissed hatefully and punched the ground hard. He whimpered at the crack and pulled his ringed hand close to his chest, knowing he broke something. He needed to get out.

"Kreacher!" He called. Nothing. He could feel his magic reaching out when he called the other, but since it didn't get out, his magic must have not reached the house elf. He was nothing more than a muggle with this ring on and magical creatures rarely appeared to non-magic folk. He panted crawling with one hand to the nearest wall, keeping his broken hand close to his chest.

At the wall he went all round, patting the walls, trying to find a door, an exit, anything. Nothing. Only what felt like wine bottles on specially made stands. Harry shuddered going to the corner of the room. He was trapped.

He curled into himself, thinking of Severus, of his kind hold and deep voice, the great presence the other carried himself with, and how much he cared for him. Harry felt his throat tightening as he started to realise that he might never see him again and if he died before the other came for him, he would have left him alone… would the other cry for him the way he had cried for his mother? Would he take him into his arms and grieve his loss?

Harry sobbed and covered his face crying softly trying to forget those nasty thoughts. What was the point of getting upset now? He was the one stupid enough to fall for polyjuice three times in a row. He eventually passed out on the damp and filthy ground.

-o-O-o-

Snape was looking through numerous amounts of paperwork, a massive map of England was filled with crosses in most places.

"Severus, you haven't slept in days." Albus said gently.

"That's not something new for me, as you well know… not when it comes to Potter." He said looking through everything. The headmasters above looked at each other in worry but said nothing.

An owl arrived then bringing him a thick envelope. He frowned looking at it. Once making sure there was no spell on it he opened it. He pulled out the pictures held within. Unmeasurable rage filled his chest. He slammed the pictures down and growled, his magic starting to cause the room to twist and distort unpleasantly.

"That… son of a bitch…" He hissed.

"Severus! Try to calm down!" Albus said alarmed as the stones seemed to groan at the forced movement.

The door slammed open just in time. Krum rushed inside. "Headmaster, I found vhat you needed." He said showing him the book. The room returned to normal and Snape looked up, going to see the book. "Zere is also a location spell, but it vont work in a varded area." He said.

"No… this will work for now… Call Madam Pomfrey." He said putting the vile photographs in his pocket, planning on getting rid of them as soon as he was done with this.

"What's all this about Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked into the office, and he showed her the book.

"You have to help me. I have to get to him." He whispered. She looked at the spell, reading it over, her eyes slowly widening along with her mouth.

"I can't do this Severus… it's too dangerous! Unpredictable!" She exclaimed.

"I have to try something! I can't leave it up to that useless ministry!" he exclaimed.

"But this…" She whispered, her fingers trailing over the spell as she re-read.

"I lost Lily once, I'm not going to lose Harry now." Severus said simply, looking at her emotionless but she knew, he was hurting inside.

"Alright Severus… alright…" She whispered. They went to his room and Severus lay on the bed, Krum following close behind, he could help.

"You must reach out to his magic… even if it's sealed, your souls should reach each other." She told him gently reading over the book. "Close your eyes and think of him." She whispered. Severus closed his eyes and Poppy wondered if this was the last time she would see him do so.

Severus reached out, thinking of Harry, of all the feelings that had grown between them. He thought of their past, of how he always kept an eye on him. He thought of how he hadn't told the other he loved him. He thought of how he hadn't even accepted it until the other was gone.

_Suddenly he was no longer in his bed. He was floating between plains. He heard crying and turned to see Harry in the corner. He ran towards him. "Harry!"_

_Harry looked up shocked and in tears. "Severus…" He sobbed, even in this plane of perfection he was cut and bruised and bleeding. Severus pulled the other into his arms. _

"_Harry… I found you…" he whispered. _

"_No… I died… I died didn't I? I'm between the plains again… I left you alone…" He cried holding onto him tightly. _

"_No Harry… You didn't…" At least he hoped the other hadn't. "I connected through our bonds… I won't be able to stay long. Do you know where you are?" he asked pulling away to hold his face gently, making the other look at him. _

_Harry shook his head slightly. "No…" he whispered. "In the countryside somewhere… I don't know where exactly. It's a white mansion… but it looks worn from outside the wards…" He said with no emotion in his voice, his eyes a little empty. _

"_I swear to you, I will find you." Severus said making the other look up at him. "Do you understand me? I will come for you." He said. Harry felt a spark of hope fill his chest. _

"_I don't want to make you cry…" he whispered. Snape smiled faintly. _

"_Idiot…" he whispered. "Worrying about me at a time like this." He leaned in and kissed him gently, holding him close. He could feel the bond vanishing gently. _

"_No… Sev… don't leave me…" Harry whispered gripping onto him. Severus held onto him as hard as he could, but it seemed their strength was fading. _

"_I'll come for you, I swear… I'll come for you." He whispered. _

-o-O-o-

Harry jumped awake, pain returning to him, as every muscle ached. Greyback hadn't been allowed in the manor during the full moon, which had allowed for the pain to settle properly into his flesh. He felt feverish and the damp cellar didn't exactly keep him warm at night. He tried to figure out what had made him so alert. It had been the lock of the cellar door.

At that point the door opened and Alecto walked down and came up to him.

"Let's get up Potter, we have more fun planned." She chuckled darkly pulling him out of there by his hair. Harry cried out but had no strength to fight her. Once up there he was tossed at Lestrange's feet. Harry glared up hatefully and the widower laughed darkly.

"Oh, you look unhappy." He said leaning forward. "If you do everything I say I'll not allow Greyback to touch you again." He purred. Harry didn't want Greyback anywhere near him but he was even more disgusted at the prospect of following this fucker's orders. He pulled back and spat in the other's face. Lestrange hissed and wiped his face, slapping Harry.

The Gryffindor shuddered as he lay crumpled on the floor. He didn't see Lestrange wave his hand at Rowle who smirked, stepping forward.

"Crucio!" He hissed. Harry screamed in pain, twisting and turning in pain on the ground. When the other was done he panted, feeling dizzy and hot. They went in turns to see who's crucio was more effective.

Amycus chuckled. "Honestly, look at his state, I thought we wanted this fun to last. He hasn't even been here a week." He said. Lestrange scoffed bending down and touching the other's forehead by holding his face in place forcefully.

"Filthy half-blood… heal him Amycus… I want him to last a very long time." Lestrange purred tugging at Harry's hair. Harry hissed growling, glaring hatefully at him. He could feel his powers fighting against the seal.

"When I get out of here… I'll make your death slow." He hissed once more, the deep growl at the back of his throat sounding more animalistic than normal.

"Heh… did you get some puppy traits from those scratches?" Lestrange said mockingly and slapped him once more, standing from his place on the chair and stepped onto Harry's chest, pressing his injured back to the ground, making him cry out in pain. "That's all you'll ever be… a dog… you're never getting out of my reach alive." He hissed and walked away to the door, leaving the room.

Alecto came over and dragged him away to the kitchen. Amycus scoffed bringing a potion. "Drink it Potter, it will stop the infection you've gotten from these scratches. Harry said nothing but took the potion. He knew he'd be forced to drink it either way. He reached the potion and drank it. Alecto scoffed and turned to leave.

Amycus came and cleaned his wounds. Harry clenched his jaw and held his hands into tight fists as the other wasn't exactly gentle.

"Mmh… those winces of pain are music to my ears." Amycus said as he put a stinging potion on his scars, cleaning the wounds. Harry tried to hold them in but it was inevitable. The other leaned in and Harry resisted the urge to punch the other away. "There is a way to remove your ring…" Amycus whispered against his ear.

Harry felt even more rage bubbling up inside him. "Why would you want to tell me that?" He scoffed.

"Only one reason… I want to trade. Your freedom, for my sister's life." He whispered still. Harry scoffed.

"A little old to be guarding your sister aren't you?" he hissed.

"You never stop protecting your family." Amycus said. "Do we have a deal?" he asked. Harry watched him from the corner of his eyes as the other pulled back to keep working on his wounds.

"We have a deal." Harry said. "And your life?"

"My life doesn't matter." Harry looked back at the front but said nothing regarding the other's response. "I know Snape, Potter… I know I'm in the losing side this time but neither you nor I want to see Snape coming for you, if he sees no other way, he _will_ trade places with you and as for me, I won't get a chance to save my sister." He said simply. Harry heard enough. Severus would have no problem taking his place. It was the only realisation he needed to agree. He gave a short nod and turned to the other.

"How to I take the ring off?" He whispered.


	19. Raw Power

Harry had not expected that they would not lock him up in the cellar again. Greyback had convinced Lestrange to use him as a servant, or house elf. Harry found it ironic that he would die the way he had started living. He was sure Greyback only did it to make him uncomfortable, leering at him at every turn and saying lewd comments Harry would block from his mind. Of course he wasn't about to go down without a fight. He still wasn't sure he could trust Amycus Carrow, in fact, he didn't trust him, but if agreeing to what he says got him out of here sooner, then that was all he needed.

He noticed different little things, like slightly more heightened senses, no doubt from the scratches, and although the increased sensations were uncomfortable he accepted them over lycanthropy any day of the week.

As he was in the corridor, scrubbing the floors. No doubt a way to keep him working through his pain since Lestrange had to wait for him to heal until they were sure the next torture session wouldn't kill him.

He heard heavy steps coming down the stairs and didn't have to turn to glare hatefully at the werewolf, he pressed his lips together to stop that habit he had acquired when he was very angry of growling, but a soft rumble still sounded at the back of his throat.

Greyback smirked seeing him there and walked over to him, Harry standing up, refusing to be on his knees before him.

"How's your back? Does it still sting?" He asked in a mocking tone, leaning close to him. Harry stepped away from him disgusted.

"Don't touch me…" he growled. Greyback simply smirked grabbing him by his throat and slamming him against the wall, knocking the air out of Harry's lungs.

"You are not in a _position_ to give orders Potter…" His grin became even wider and Harry could practically see the blood between his teeth. He sometimes forgot the other's cannibalistic tendencies. He wondered if he would meet his end as the other's dinner.

He glared hatefully at the other not bothering to come up with any reply, knowing the other was just trying to rile him up. The silence however, didn't help his case as the other leaned down to his neck taking in his scent.

"Mmh… smelling sweeter by the minute Potter." He said. Again the deep growl left Harry's throat and glared up hatefully at the other. The other grabbed his face with one hand, fingers pressing hard into Harry's flesh. "I'm glad you're not broken easily… it would take all the fun out of it."

"Snape will come for me." Harry hissed and the other kept his hold tight as he leaned into his face, black eyes staring deep into Harry's green pair.

"I certainly hope so… I want to see his expressions as I take you again, this time in front of him, I'm sure he got the gist from the pictures but," He smirked and Harry had to clench his jaw to stop himself from shouting profanities at the other. "There's nothing like a live spectacle…" He was practically purring as he pressed his tongue against Harry's neck making the other's skin crawl and his growl to deepen as he struggled against the other even more forcefully.

-o-O-o-

"We are not trying again Severus, it's too risky! Your soul could not return to your body and then you'd die." Poppy said finally. "If you have five houses then just have the minister send aurors to each of them." She recommended.

"I have to agree with Poppy Severus. I know you just want to see if he's ok but you have to resist, for both your sakes." Albus said.

"I'll look up to see which of these houses has been recently touched on by magic… it must be a heavily warded one so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out." He grumbled.

It was Miss Granger who had reached the answer by the time sunset approached on that fateful day. Although they had informed the auror department they all went to a home each from the ones Severus had narrowed down. Only one was coated in wards and magic beyond recognition.

The moment Severus received the news he appeared by Hermione's side, who was sitting outside a coffee shop in this small little town, looking up at the abandoned mansion on the hill.

"How close can we get to it?" Severus asked as he looked up at the forgotten looking mansion. At this point Ron arrived as well followed by Draco who would be here to support his godfather with anything he needed. Severus was not happy when he saw that Krum was also here, but decided to ignore him from now.

"Very close," Hermione said. "The wards barely extend a metre away from the house. They are very powerful but also were very hard to spot."

Severus kept his eyes on the mansion trying to formulate a plan. "It looks pretty old, but not old enough to have been abandoned before World War II."

Hermione's eyes widened, realising what the other is trying to say. "Of course, an old house like that probably has a bomb shelter."

"A what?" Draco asked not understanding. Severus and Hermione were ignoring the three wizard-raised young men that were looking at each other in confusion.

"And a bomb shelter has more than one exit."

"But, headmaster, there is no way of knowing if they didn't build their shelter away from the main house." Hermione reasoned.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." The wards wouldn't have extended under ground. The death eaters were unlikely to know such muggle history.

"I didn't catch all of that, but basically you're saying that there's another way in?" Draco asked.

"That's pretty much it." Severus said.

"We will go looking for this other entrance." Hermione said standing from the table. She already had the invisibility cloak prepared in her bag. Severus didn't ask questions. He knew they had Potter's cloak of invisibility.

"Go now, before there's no daylight left." Severus said finally. He then turned to Krum and Draco, going inside the coffee shop to plan their strategy.

-o-O-o-

It was as they were walking around the mansion beneath the cloak that they saw Yaxley walk out of the mansion, with cigarette in his hand leaving the door open of nothing but an abandoned hallway could be seen from where they stood.

However, sounds did travel and they could hear Harry's screams. Ron was about to break into a run, taking out his wand but Hermione stopped him. "We can't Ron… they might kill him… we can't enter as it is." Hermione whispered gently.

"Get. Off… me!" Ron gripped his wand tightly unable to believe they were unable to help but nodded as they hurried round the house looking for a trap door of some kind. It didn't take long to find the uneven patch of grass about fifty meters away from the house. Not knowing if anyone was looking out the windows at the time, Hermione whispered couple of silent spells that cleared the grass away. It revealed a pair of wooden doors, the wood rotten and decaying from the pass of time.

Hermione cast a strong concealment charm so nothing looked out of the ordinary and they turned, leaving the same way they had arrived. Everything was quiet and Yaxley was once more nowhere to be seen.

-o-O-o-

Hermione had advised Ron not to mention what they had heard. Severus looked desperate enough as it was, the last thing they wanted was to simply hand the death eaters another hostage in their desperation.

"We will enter tonight," Severus said absently rubbing his chest. No doubt the emotional connection had been restored at this distance. Whether he knew exactly what was happening neither of them knew.

-o-O-o-

Once more Harry was thrown at the centre of the sitting room, though this time by Alecto on Lestrange's orders.

Greyback looked furious at the interruption and Harry glared with pure rage at the other, his lower lip cut from when the other punched him to quiet him down.

"He needs to heal Greyback!" Lestrange growled.

"Honestly Lestrange, you should just unseal his powers." Amycus said simply. "What harm can he do? It's not like he can run away, and this way his magic will heal him and Greyback can have his way and we can all enjoy torturing Potter. What's the point in having to wait so long to torture him?"

"I agree with my brother… I want Potter in pain every day." Alecto purred smirking as she shot at Harry's leg and the young man's eyes widened as he felt a painful crunch and screamed, knowing his lower leg had been broken. He breathed deeply as he tried to keep his leg still. Lestrade chuckled seeing him squirm in pain.

"Hmm… you have a point." He said and bent down. Harry couldn't believe it, was the other really going to fall for that? Were deatheaters that stupid? He could feel his powers moving wildly inside him at the prospect of freedom.

"No! Don't!" He exclaimed frightened.

-o-O-o-

They reached the end of the tunnel, it lead to a wooden door. Severus opened it slowly. Draco had sent warning to the aurors saying where they were and the situation. If they got there in time to be of any use that was yet to be discovered.

They heard Harry's screamed words and Severus' heart leapt to his chest at the other's terror and he ran with the others up those stairs.

-o-O-o-

The ring slipped off his finger and Harry's powers exploded, and it hurt. The deatheaters were blasted back as Harry screamed, arching his back on the floor turning onto his stomach, hitting the floor hard in pain, not even feeling his broken leg as the raw power felt as if it was burning him from the inside out.

"Stop him!" Greback barked and the moment any of the deatheaters withdrew their wands, the energy from Harry snapped them as if they were twigs in the wind.

The power started dying down but Harry could still feel it, mixing with the rage, the anger, the pain. He shuddered as the energy coursed through every fibre of his being, giving him control, total control.

"Hold it right there Lestrange." Snape hissed stopping the deatheater that was trying to escape. They were all at wand point in seconds. "Harry! Are you alright!" Snape called to him, not wanting to take his eye of the bastard that took his soulmate.

Harry shuddered and got up slowly, hopping onto his non injured leg. He said nothing, and with the pale silver aura around his silhouette it was enough to make anyone worry.

"Harry!" Ron yelled trying to get the other to react. Harry turned, his irises glowing the same silver white as his aura. He absently looked at his leg and with a click and a groan it snapped into place and healed.

"Potter… remember the deal!" Amycus exclaimed. "Tell them I helped you!" He said.

"Did he Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to Amycus and Alecto.

"Oh yes… you asked me to spear your sister." Harry said walking towards Alecto, everyone having to steady themselves as each step seemed to twist the air around them. Everyone's eyes were on Harry in confusion.

"You betrayed us?" Alecto yelled at Amycus.

"I was trying to save you Alecto… there's no way we were winning this!" He yelled. "Potter will spare you now. That was the deal." He explained.

Harry smiled and raised his hand, pointing his index finger at the other's forehead. The signature green blast of the killing curse shot Alecto Carrow backwards, slamming her against the wall, leaving her dead on the ground.

"NO!" Amycus screamed going to his sister's side.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her freehand in shock.

"You promised Potter!" Amycus screamed at the young man. Harry laughed it was such an innocent laugh that it made it all the more chilling that the other was using it in such a situation. Once Harry calmed down he looked up at Amycus once more.

"I lied…" He said and with a faint wave of his hand the other was screaming in agony and in an excruciatingly slow minute he too was dead.


	20. What am I?

The other's friends were too shock to respond at first. Harry turned to Yaxley and Snape had enough turning his attention away from Lestrange.

"Harry! Stop it!" He yelled. Lestrange took that opportunity to make a run for it. Harry raised his hand at Severus and everybody became quiet, thinking Harry was about to attack Severus, but instead Harry seemed to be pretending they weren't there, as Lestrange was dragged back by his ankle.

"No! No! I'll not fall at the hands of a halfblood like you!" Lestrange screamed, kicking and struggling against him. It was as Lestrange was raised into the air, as if he were under a levicorpus by just Harry guiding him with his eyes, that Harry sat down on the chair the other always used to watch him.

"Oh no Lestrange… not you… I want to have _fun_ with you and Greyback before I kill you." He said sweetly leaning back on the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Several pops were heard outside.

"Harry… the aurors are here… leave it up to them! These deatheaters will receive the dementors' kiss, you don't have to do this!" Ron exclaimed looking terrified, and who wouldn't? Harry looked… demented and a crazy person with power was never a good thing.

"Tell me Lestrange…" Harry said, once more ignoring his friends. "What did you say I was again? A dog was it?" He said and a leash appeared around Lestrange's neck, a chain forming, to connect it to the ceiling. He was going to hang him.

"Potter!" Lestrange yelled and his body was turned around, so it was heads up, suddenly the force holding him in the air vanished and he dropped hard.

Severus pointed his wand at the chain, shattering it, causing Lestrange to simply hit the floor without harm. Draco and Krum watched in horror, neither brave enough to even call Harry's name.

The remaining deatheaters cowered, realising what Harry's intent had been. Rowle begged Krum and Draco to spare him, Yaxley following his example with Ron and Hermione, the lower circle deatheater was already passed out on the floor whilst Greyback growled hatefully at Harry. With one look from Harry turned as if under the effects of a crucio. Harry chuckled and laughed as he kept staring at Lestrange, though as he laughed tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Snape rushed to his side forcing the other to look up at him.

"Harry! Potter, snap out of it!" he yelled shaking the other by his shoulders. Harry stopped laughing but stared in a catatonic state past his eyes, as if he wasn't really seeing him. Severus' heart clenched seeing him like this. He gently pulled him close kissing him gently. At first he though the other wouldn't respond, but gently the other pressed their lips together. Instantly the thick aura moved back into him and his eyes returned to their normal emerald green.

Harry looked at Severus in relief and collapsed into the other's arms. Greyback's pain stopped and he remained whining on the ground. The aurors stormed in, apparently Harry's powers not having let them in.

"What the…?" The aurors looked around in horror at the state of the deatheaters and the house.

Severus ignored the aurors as they tried to make sense of what happened in there. He simply picked up Harry, gently carrying him out of there, the aurors didn't stop them nor did they stop the other four following behind him. They instead focus on the surviving deatheaters.

-o-O-o-

As they apparated back to Hogwarts, the walk to the infirmary room was a silent affair, the four following silently, though glancing uncertainly from one to another. In the end Severus decided to just send them away.

"Thankyou for your help today, your help is no longer needed, you may go now." He said simply. They didn't have time to argue as the doors to the infirmary closed before they could reply.

Severus sighed in relief when they were no longer following and took Harry straight to one of the beds, Poppy coming out immediately and hurriedly having Severus lay him down on the bed. Severus took a step back and let Poppy work. The medi-witch passed her wand over the young man, checking all lesions. Her expression was grim.

"The amount of power was starting to damage his body." She said.

"How much damage?" He asked looking at Harry.

"I'll give him some healing potions but his magic needs to stabilise… his body is not used to so much energy… though I don't know where he got it from…" She mumbled. Severus said nothing and let her administer the healing potions required. A couple of hours later, Severus sat by a bandaged Harry's side, holding onto his hand gently as he watched over the other.

He wasn't aware to how many gods he prayed that Harry hadn't lost his mind. "Wake up Harry…" he whispered. "This is my fault… I shouldn't have left you alone." He said shaking his head reaching to pet his cheek. He couldn't remember ever feeling this much grief whilst the other had been held captive.

"'S not your fault…" Harry mumbled shifting in the bed, glowing faintly, healing himself before turning to the other, still tired none the less. Severus looked up seeing his perfect emerald eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly. A sentiment that Harry gladly welcomed.

"Mmh…" When the other pulled back they stared at each other for a while and Harry looked away. "Am I going to Azkaban?" he whispered. Severus looked away before shaking his head gently.

"No one would put the saviour of the wizarding world in Azkaban… and even if they considered it I would never allow it." He said. He looked up at the other. "What happened? Were you aware of what you were doing?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry replied immediately, not having to think about it twice.

Severus looked at him unsure of what to say. "This isn't like you." He finally managed.

"Maybe it's exactly like me." Harry said smirking. "Maybe this was always me… maybe this was why Voldemort is dead… because I'm this powerful, I can do whatever I want, be whomever I want." He laughed darkly sitting up the outline of his irises starting to get a silver lining. "I'm the most powerful wizard in the world." He whispered and laughed maliciously before Snape slapped him.

Harry gasped softly holding his cheek and looking at the other. "I… Severus… what's happening to me?" he whispered. Severus sat by the side of his bed and pulled him into his arms.

"This has to be the Elder Wand's effect… or the deathly Hallows… after all… from what Dumbledore told me… you're the only one that's ever had them together." He said gently. Harry took great comfort from the other's embrace and nodded. He wouldn't turn into another Voldemort… he would be strong.

"What happened to Greyback and the others?" He whispered.

"They'll all be sent to Azkaban I presume." He said.

"… I killed two people… And one of those helped me…" He held onto him tighter. "Just what am I turning into?"

"Don't think about it Harry… remember that they were far worse… leaving their hands in water for eternity will not wash the amount of blood they have on them." He said.

"That's them… what about me?" He whispered. "Now my hands are dipped in red too." Severus made the other look up at him.

"Don't. You were hurt and scared, and your powers probably just lashed at those that hurt you. We will sort this out, but for now rest… tomorrow will be another day." He said simply in that stern voice Harry was so used to. He passed Harry a dreamless sleep potion which the other took in silence.

"Thanks… for coming for me Sev…" he whispered as he was falling asleep. Severus watched him sleep whilst trying to make sense of everything. One thing was for certain, he would not let any more harm come to Harry, never again. There was only one person he knew that could tell him about the elder wand's true capacities, he only hoped Albus would be straightforward for once and not give him an indecipherable riddle like he was prone to.


	21. Leaving

Severus sat in his study, looking down at Harry's wand, the elder wand, laying innocently on the centre of the table. He kept staring at it, holding his hands together before his nose. He finally looked up at Albus who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

Seeing the other's expression, Severus scoffed shaking his head. "You knew this would happen." He said.

"I don't know what you mean Severus." Albus said calmly. Severus tried to contain his anger. He couldn't afford to fight with the other right now.

"Harry's powers have become out of control… and they've grown." He said.

"I always knew Harry would be a powerful wizard." Albus said proudly. Severus shook his head.

"No Albus. They are out of control… and Harry's changing." He said looking at the headmaster sternly. "Potter changed when he lost control. He was turning dark Albus… How could this have happened when he didn't even have his wand?"

Albus sighed in his portrait, looking at the wand. "The elder wand always poses difficulty to its new masters. The dark energies from all its previous owners often attempts to corrupt the wand's master." He said. "I had some trouble at first too..."

Severus closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So… just to be clear… breaking the wand would therefore not do anything." He clarified.

"If the wand is broken, the power will remain in Harry." Albus nodded. "And… if the darkness in Harry's heart grows… the wizarding world will be facing a whole new threat."

"That's not going to happen." Severus said seriously and once more wrapped the elder wand up, putting it away.

o-O-o-

Harry woke up before dawn. He saw Severus sleeping on the chair beside his bed. Harry sat up slowly and with a gentle wave of his hand he ensured Severus was in a deep sleep. He lay him down on the bed next to his and his heart raced. It raced with fear.

He'd embraced the anger so easily in his capture. He turned away from the headmaster and walked out of the infirmary, a cloak wrapped over his shoulders. He couldn't stay here… he couldn't stay around the people he loved. He couldn't carry on hurting them.

He hurried, walking silently and barefooted across the castle's corridors, when Krum stepped out and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Harry." He said smiling gently at him. Harry's eyes widened, not expecting him there at all.

"Viktor… let me go… please…" he said calmly. Krum let him go, Harry turned taking the other direction of the corridor, Ron coming out of the corner.

"We aren't letting you go anywhere mate." His friend said. Harry turn to go straight and saw Hermione there.

"Don't you understand? I'm trying to protect you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do you enjoy being the sacrificial lamb, Potter?" Harry turned around shocked that Severus was standing there, wide awake. Snape looked at him unimpressed and Harry took a deep breath relaxing his stance.

"How?" Harry asked gently.

"Well, as mister Krum well informed me, as your soulmate I can choose to be immune to your magic." He said simply. Harry felt his heart racing. Inside… he was happy the other stopped him.

"What if I'm really turning evil?" he asked looking down.

"You aren't." The other said simply the side of his hand lifting Harry's chin. The fact that his friends were standing around remained ever present as Severus pressed his lips against his. His heart beat loudly against his ears. He wrapped his arms around Severus, hugging him tightly. Even with the audience Severus didn't hesitate holding the other close, though his face remained void of emotion.

Hermione and Ron didn't look, feeling that this was an intimate moment for them. Snape, however, did look at the Bulgarian that was clenching his jaw and smirked holding Harry closer.

"To my office Potter…" he said turning his back to the three other wizards and with an arm around Harry's shoulders guided him to his office. The three must have stayed behind because he didn't hear any steps following them. In the office Harry had the strange sensation that the other was angry at him. "Sit." He ordered sitting down in his seat. Harry had a sense of deja-vu. "You used your magic against me." Severus said.

"Severus I…" The headmaster raised his hand to motion him to stop talking.

"I don't want you to ever use your magic against me." He said simply. "And that's all we're going to say on the matter." He said. Harry nodded sighing softly.

"How did you know I would try to leave?" he asked. Severus scoffed.

"Because if I were to describe you in one single word _mister_ Potter, it would be 'predictable.'" He said simply. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "I brought you here to talk to professor Dumbledore. He has some advice on the matter of your powers." He said standing, going to the adjacent room, letting them talk.

Harry turned to the headmaster's portrait who smiled kindly at him. "Oh my boy… Someday I hope you will come and tell me how normal and mundane your life is." He said gently.

Harry smiled chuckling gently. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember?" He said.

"Right you are my boy." He chuckled. Harry looked down, his smile slowly fading. "Do not fear power Harry… it feeds on fear. And I know for a fact you are very brave." He said.

"What if I hurt those around me professor?" he asked gently.

"Oh on the contrary my boy… this power can be a blessing. Under control it will help you against any enemies that might arise. After all, if there ever is another dark lord waiting to rise, then it can be guaranteed that to prove themselves, they'll go after you." He said gently. "Under control, you can use this power to protect those you love." He told him kindly.

Harry looked down at his hands. He curled them into fists and opened them again, his hands glowing faintly. "How do I control it?" he whispered.

"Trust yourself Harry." Dumbledore said gently. Harry heard Snape could out once more. Harry looked at the tray he brought with him and smiled softly seeing the cup of hot chocolate.

"Careful Severus… if you keep this up, I won't want to leave your office." He chuckled and took a sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying the faint taste of cloves and cinnamon before looking up, noticing Severus still looking at him. Harry looked confused and thought back to what he'd said and blushed. "W-wait, I didn't… I mean… I didn't mean it like…" Severus gave a deep laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at the other. But he was glad… that the other could still be so innocent after what happened. He stood and walked over to him, extending his hand for him to take. Harry blushed and took his hand.

Severus pulled him close, just holding him against his chest. "I'm glad you didn't change." He said. Harry hugged the other back, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the other's cloak.

"Greyback… he…"

"Shh… there's no need to tell me if you don't want to." He said. Harry didn't want to.

"I want to stay here… I don't want to see everyone right now." He whispered. '_And I want to be with you._' Went unsaid. Severus nodded.

"Alright… lets sleep for now, there's still a couple of hours left before breakfast." He said.

As Harry curled up against him and fell quickly into sleep, Severus remained awake a couple of minutes more, cursing the deatheaters to hell. He would get a front line seat at their sentencing, no doubt the dementor's kiss was all that awaited them at this point.


	22. Not ready

Harry frowned as he stared at the charms list he was trying to memorise. He'd missed too many days of lessons and with the NEWTS coming up he was eager to learn everything. Not necessarily to the extent of Hermione, but he didn't want to be another year behind.

"If you keep that up people will complain that I'm rubbing off on you." Snape said from his desk, not even looking up. How did the other manage to do that?

"It's just a lot to learn." He grumbled changing position so he was sitting sideways on the chair, back and legs resting on each armrest respectively. Reading some more the office once more fell silent. All you could hear was the whispers between the portraits and the scratching sound of the headmaster's quill. Looking at the spells on the book Harry lay further back, his head tipping backwards to look at the headmaster, seeing him upside down. "Am I even allowed to do the practical part wandless?" Harry asked.

Severus looked up at him then, seeing him looking at him upside down. "… As long as the end result is the same it doesn't matter. So make sure you've got those spells under control and don't go beyond them. Besides impressing the examiners, it won't actually get you any marks." He said turning back to his work.

Harry sighed and turned to look back at the book. His brain was ceasing to function at this point. His brain felt fuzzy and his eyes lost focus on what he was reading every time he tried to once more. Closing the book he figured he was just tired. He put it to the side and stood, wandering to the window overlooking the grounds. It wasn't what you'd call a beautiful day. The skies were grey and the heavily cloaked students he managed to see walking on the grounds told him how chilly it was. But he still wanted to go out. He looked at the happy couples walking together.

He wondered if asking Severus on a date was too much of a stretch on his luck. He instantly shook his head just imagining how it would go and he wasn't really in a mood to spend a dreary day like this in awkward silences. Not to mention the people that would stare and talk around them, seeing the saviours of the wizarding world. Harry had been told the _Daily Prophet_ had written that he had been captured by deatheaters and the last thing he wanted was a bunch of star-dazed wizards and witches, who thought they understood him and who he was, trying to comfort him or asking him about it.

He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about that time, trying to forget the crucios, the Carrows and Greyback. Greyback… that… filth… Thanks to him Harry would wake up in the middle of the night in terror, waking up the headmaster as well. Harry thought of going back to the Gryffindor common room the second night it happened, but everytime the thought crossed his mind Severus would pull him close and kiss him back to sleep. Harry blushed remembering, his body reacting differently to how he had been with Greyback.

Harry hadn't heard him, but he must have sensed it, because he didn't jump when Severus placed his hand against his neck, rubbing soft circles to the back of his neck with his thumb, making Harry shudder slightly.

"You need a break. Why don't you go spend some time with your friends?" He asked.

"No… they can hardly keep their hands off each other since they found out they're soulmates, I don't want to get in their way." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure your friends don't agree." Severus said, overlooking the grounds with him. Harry sighed and leaned back against the other's chest.

"Oh! I know who's available. I'll just go off with Viktor." Harry said pulling away. He tried to contain his laughter and smile as he felt Severus grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Mister Krum is very busy." Now Harry laughed.

"Only because you keep him busy with your soulmate research." He said.

"He volunteered." Snape said simply. Harry looked up at him stepping closer to the headmaster.

"Are you busy?" He asked, maintaining eye contact at all times.

"I'm currently on a break." He replied casually as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder and Harry let himself be pulled into a kiss. It was sweet and short but it lighter up every nerve ending in Harry's body. He was about to kiss him again when Snape sighed. "Damn that Krum." He grumbled. "He's here." He said and opened the door, allowing the other to come in. Harry was disappointed but smiled at Krum nonetheless when he came in, several rolls of parchment in his hand which he passed to Severus.

"Zis is all you'll need headmaster." He said and smiled at Harry. "Harry, vould you like to go for a walk?" Harry didn't think it was a good idea but seeing as Severus was now reading the research he smiled at Viktor, not having the heart to say no.

"Sure, let's go." He said going off with the other. Severus watched them go, glaring at the back of Krum's head until the door was closed. Then all he could hear was Dumbledore's chuckle.

-o-O-o-

"You're leaving?" Harry asked. Krum smiled and nodded.

"Ze headmaster is staying here vith you, I must go back and help prepare ze final task." He said. Harry looked down, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Viktor I…"

"It's alright Harry, I know you love ze headmaster." He said. Harry was taken back. Love? He didn't know if he could quite call it that but… "Though if you ever realise zings are vorking out, just send me a letter."

"I'm sorry Viktor… but thank you." Harry instantly answered. "If this whole soulmate thing hadn't happened and we met… I probably would have been able to give you more of a chance." He said. At this Viktor smiled none the less and kissed the back of his hand.

"You are a frighteningly powerful wizard, Harry. I'm honoured to be your friend." He said. Harry smiled and nodded. He watched him go quietly before turning to go back to Severus' side.

However, when he got back to the office he saw the grim expression on the other's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked glancing at the scrolls Viktor had given him.

"This soulmate thing… the ministry must have been mad to enforce it." He said not looking up at Harry. Harry frowned and came forward, taking a scroll and reading it.

'_The soulmate can be a chain. In the past, when soulmates were from different stations the higher up partner would keep their soulmate as a slave, able to control their powers and use them at will. Rarely did it involve affection of any kind, though in present years the bond seems to have grown into what some would call a romantic relationship, though the slavery aspect could still be enforced. It's all about the way the two parties use the bond.'_

"Slavery…" Harry chuckled putting it down. "Unbelievable…"

"I'm sending a letter to the ministry, make sure that wretched mirror is locked deep underground once more." He said. Although Harry didn't curse the mirror that much. After all, it brought him closer to Severus.

Before Harry himself registered what he was doing, he stopped the other from getting up, straddling him on the chair. He felt Severus tense up and look at him as if considering to throw him off or yell at him. But Harry ignored those warning signs, leaning in to kiss him.

"Careful Potter… temping a man when you're not ready might not be a wise idea." Severus whispered against his ear. Harry shuddered.

"Who says I'm not ready?" He replied, kissing him again. He felt Severus' hands wrap around him then, pulling him closer. Harry tried to catch his breath between the kisses and suddenly, with strength he had no idea the headmaster possessed, he was laying on the headmaster's desk with the other between his legs.

Harry tensed as he felt trapped. But he didn't want to stop… not after he'd already put Severus in this state. One of Severus' hands sneaked beneath Harry's shirt and the other closed his eyes tightly, just letting him continue. But he didn't. He stopped. Harry slowly looked up only to see Severus looking furiously at him.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered.

"You should be, Potter. If you wanted me to stop you should have just said something!" The other said and pulled back, straightening Harry's clothes, but going into his room and shutting the door. Harry held himself quietly, feeling stupid for staying quiet and getting the strange sensation that he'd have some fixing to do next time he saw the headmaster.


	23. A future

Harry couldn't face the other after that. He returned to his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and spent his time reading the books he hadn't left in the headmaster's office. Unfortunately, most of his books were back there. It started to dawn on Harry just how comfortable he'd gotten with the other.

Now it seemed that it had all been placed on hold. He'd renewed his classes with his classmates and had a hard time explaining on Friday why he didn't have his books with him and had to share with Ron. Ron didn't mind, and Hermione knew for once when to let the subject drop.

He hardly slept that night, and he couldn't begin to comprehend this feeling of… longing inside him. He missed the headmaster, but he could hardly look at him at the moment. Then on Saturday night it became worse. He ignored the feeling and climbed straight to bed. He pulled the curtains closed in the four poster bed and went to sleep.

"_Let's have some fun, puppy."_

Harry jumped awake, breathing deeply, tears in his eyes. He covered his mouth turning on his side trying to contain the whimpers and trying to keep his cries silent. He didn't want to sleep by himself. Without thinking it twice he grabbed his invisibility cloak and practically ran to the headmaster's office. He said the password between breaths and felt relief run through him when he saw the other hadn't changed it. He walked into the office and Severus promptly came out eyeing the empty open doorway.

Harry took off the invisibility cloak and Severus relaxed. "Potter…" He instantly noticed the dried tear streaks on his face and Harry looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered.

"No Harry." Snape said coming over, pulling him into an embrace that Harry gladly returned. "No, I wasn't angry at you… I was angry at myself. I should have known you were not ready." He said.

"It was my fault." He said.

"No, it's not." He said gently petting his hair. Harry shuddered gently as it felt so good. He quickly realised that the changes from the scratches weren't just limited to slightly heightened senses. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said making him look up and pressing their lips together.

Harry nodded and went with him. Only in the other's arms was he able to empty his mind and go back to sleep. He was glad the other didn't ask him about why he was in tears when he came to his side. Curled in his arms he faintly remembered the other kissing him again and whispering comforting words into his ear.

-o-O-o-

Harry just stared at the vintage diamond ring on Luna's left hand. She held onto Draco Malfoy's arm as she came to give them the news.

"We're getting married in the summer. I think it would be a lovely weather then." She said in her dreamy tone. Harry was trying to formulate words but found it impossible.

"Congratulations Luna." He finally managed and looked at Draco. Draco didn't talk to them much but he did try for Luna. Now they were getting married. He imagined Draco allowing his future children to go on playdates with Ron and Hermione's future children and could already imagine Lucius frothing at the mouth.

"We'll send the invitations soon Harry." She smiled gently and walked away with Draco. Harry watched them go until they were out of the great hall. He faintly heard something about her wanting to show him the Thestrals.

"Married at eighteen… don't you think they're a bit young?" Harry said turning to Ron and Hermione who upon hearing him say that turned all their attention to their food, not making eye contact with him. It took Harry a couple of seconds to register the silence and frowned, then his eyes widened. "You're engaged?" He said shocked. Hermione smiled at him gently when he figured it out.

"We were going to tell you soon, but we didn't want to put too much information on you." Hermione smiled gently. Harry just kept looking at them in shock.

"Besides… we're not the only ones, almost everyone's getting engaged around this time…" Ron said looking around.

"But… why so soon?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, we already know we're meant to be… so what's the point of holding it up any longer?" Hermione said happily. Harry looked down then up at Snape.

He wondered what it would be like to be married to the other. The other was twenty years his senior… so he might want to 'seal the deal' faster than Ron and Hermione or Luna and Draco would. And what about family? Children?

"I don't get it." Harry said turning to his friends. "I thought the whole point was to encourage wizards to have children, how do they expect Severus and I to…" Then reading the _Daily Prophet_ that Ron had discarded he saw his name on it again. The same topic was discussed on the front page. Predictions as to what his children would look like and how many they were planning on having. He looked at it in disbelief. "Can you believe this?" He said showing it to them.

"It's obvious they'd want to keep an eye on your life mate." Ron said. Hermione glanced at the newspaper and showed the same casual reaction as Ron.

"Hmm… so many predictions, sounds like fun though, wonder what our kids will look like." Hermione said and Ron had the grace to choke on his food, as if it suddenly dawned on him that following marriage there were likely to be children.

Something else was slowly dawning on Harry. The fact that they didn't think it impossible for him and Severus to have children. Roughly remembering where babies came from, from his biology lessons in muggle school and from the hushed whispers of devious classmates the knew the whole gist of it. But were male wizards different? If that were the case a whole different sensation settled inside him. Disgust. All thoughts of the _Daily Prophet_ and upcoming weddings left his mind and all that he thought of was Greyback. Surely… no… it just couldn't work like that…

Yet without an explanation Harry bolted out of there and went straight to the library. He desperately went around the thousands of books trying to find something relevant. But he wasn't Hermione, and looking through most of the books he thought might include something on it he found nothing. He skipped lunch _and_ dinner trying to find something. He refused anyone's help when they came to offer it. In the end Madam Pince had to kick him out when bed time came about.

With a feeling of dread and hundreds of questions buzzing in his head Harry returned to his room, finding himself in the headmaster's office in what seemed like minutes.

The other was currently reading a book by the fire, drinking some tea and Harry stared at him for a long moment. He knew what Snape was doing. He was trying to make him feel uncomfortable in the silence and would soon tell him off for not eating, but Harry didn't have time to feel even more uncomfortable.

"How can two wizards have a baby?" He asked without warning. A question that caused the other to spit his tea out and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about that Potter?" He asked standing and cleaning the book with a quick spells, walking off to his desk to try to find something to do to forget what the other had said.

"Severus… _how_ do two wizards have a baby. Tell me…" He needed to hear it. Severus stopped turning to look at him realising that the other really didn't know, and also realising what the other was really worried about.

"Oh, no Harry. Of course it's not like that. It's very different." He said coming down to his side. He placed his hands on either side of his arms. "I forget you might not know this… sit down." He said. Harry did as he was told getting the feeling he was going to get _the talk_ from Snape and cringed thinking quickly about how to point out that he got the gist of it but Severus silenced him when he opened his mouth.

"But…"

"Shht, listen." He said sitting comfortably in front of him. "Witches who can't have children, or two wizards would resort to the _Draris_ potion. It's a very complicated potion, each parent drops a certain amount of blood into this potion and slowly an egg is formed.

"An egg?" Harry asked confused. Severus nodded.

"It's a sturdy egg, that carries the embrio for nine months, one of the parents still have to carry it with them everywhere. Just like a normal pregnancy except… it's not, obviously." He said gently. Harry stared at him for a long time before he started laughing. Feeling so stupid for having panicked all day. Severus gave a short laugh before calling for some food for him. "Now eat… before you pass out." He said.

Harry embarrassed, but still smiling nodded looking up to grab some sandwiches the house elves brought him. Severus stood and went to rearrange his books in the bookshelf to Harry's left. He looked at the other's back, and now that he was worry free he started to wonder. What _would_ their children look like? He blushed when the other turned and ate quietly. He was glad the other wouldn't read his mind anymore because otherwise he'd be twice as embarrassed right about now.


	24. To try

After the meal was gone the awkwardness settled in. Severus had come over and sat in front of him once more. He sat tense and awkwardly on the chair, Severus just looking down into the fire, also at loss of what else to say.

"Hermione and Ron are getting married. Luna and Malfoy too…" he said gently.

"I see, and that sparked curiosity about children?" He asked leaning back turning towards him. Harry shook his head.

"No… the _Daily Prophet_ just keeps talking rubbish and that was today's topic apparently, they were trying to guess what they would look like and how many we would have and then I wondered how that was even possible." He said simply.

"You're not in a hurry to get married are you, Potter?" He asked. Harry looked up shocked at this.

"O-of course not! I mean… getting engaged at eighteen? It just seems too early… though I guess even my parents did it so maybe it's normal." He mumbled the last part. "Besides… we're hardly… I mean… you and me…" he frowned slightly. "What are we exactly?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the other's question. Though at least he was still sitting there, listening. "What do you want us to be?" He asked simply. Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. Should he say it? He took a deep breath and accumulated the Gryffindor courage needed to speak.

"I want… us to try and see, if maybe one day… maybe… we could see ourselves being together… married… I guess..." He said softly and took another deep breath. "And having a family." He added at the end. He looked up at the other and saw that Snape was as shocked as he was that he had actually said that. But at least it was out there now. It was therefor in Snape's hands to accept his expectations or end this before it got any further.

Severus leaned forward and placed his hand over the one Harry gripping onto the edge of the chair. Harry hadn't realised how tense he'd been until he felt the other's hand over his pale knuckles and relaxed. "I would also like to try."

Harry smiled at that. Severus pulled him towards him gently and Harry came over, sitting on the other's lap as Severus placed a hand on his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Safely wrapped in the other's arms, between kisses and wandering hands—Though Severus made sure not to wander under his clothes–Harry started getting that same feeling he'd had two days ago when he'd gone too fast and gotten scared.

Severus must have felt his lower lip tremble and stopped the kiss, just pressing their foreheads together, holding him close. Harry smiled as he rested his head against the other's shoulder, both of them comfortable in each other's space, sitting in blissful silence.

Harry didn't expect extroverted dates. Just spending time with the other was enough for him. He didn't care much for the romantic grandeur some people believe dates should have and he was pretty sure that in that sense he and Severus were perfectly matched.

Harry had never had anyone to belong just to him for long, Sirius was the only example. His heart clenched in pain remembering the loss and sighed. At least now he had someone, as soulmates they were meant to be together, even if they didn't work out… Harry knew… that he would always have the other there… and he would always be there for him. Though, Harry wasn't planning on letting go of Severus any time soon.

-o-O-o-

It was the whispers of 'good riddance' and 'about time' that drew Harry's attention. He didn't know what it was about and his friends kept relatively quiet about it. Between lessons people encouraged him and patted him on the back until Harry had enough and turned to his friends. They were in the library all working together. As Ginny and Luna were also here, by addition, Draco and Neville sat on the same round table.

"Alright, what's going on? Everyone keeps congratulating me, what did I do this time?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. The Gryffindors didn't say anything, Luna watched with a dreamy smile leaving it to the Gryffindors to decide what to say. It was Draco, who couldn't sense the mood—too busy looking at the wedding catalogues his mother had sent—who answered his question.

"Lestrange, Greyback and the other deatheaters are getting the dementors kiss tomorrow." He said flipping through the pages, cakes of every tasteful colour filling this particular catalogue. It was only natural that he missed the glare sent his way by everyone. Only at the silence did he glance up to notice. "What?" He exclaimed frowning.

Harry looked down at the divination book he'd been reading, but his eyes didn't focus.

"Tomorrow…" he whispered. Without looking at his friends he grabbed his things and walked off, rushing to find Severus. They watched him go before turning to glare at Draco once more.

"What? What do you want from me?" He complained. Luna smiled holding his hand.

"Oh Draco, you and tact don't go together." She said sweetly. He stared back at her blankly, not understanding what she meant.

-o-O-o-

Harry went up the spiral staircases. Hearing voices he knocked, waiting for the other to let him in. The voices quieted down. Harry heard the tell-tale sound of someone flooing away and entered as Severus called him in.

"I take it you've heard then." Severus said putting down a letter that bore the crest of the ministry.

"Tomorrow?" He confirmed. Severus nodded.

"I will be gone after lunch, I might come late." He said. Harry came over, going round the desk and sitting on the other's lap once more. Severus held him close as Harry sat there, silent for a couple of minutes.

"I want to go."

"No." Came the immediate response.

"Please Severus… I have to make sure… I have to see them gone." He whispered.

"Don't give me that. I'm not letting you witness that." He said.

"I already witnessed it once, Sirius almost got the dementors' kiss." Harry pointed out. "I want to see it… I want to see them lifeless." He hissed.

"Don't let the anger consume you Harry… those are dark thoughts." He warned him. Harry held onto him tighter, realising he was right. "Very well… tomorrow after lunch you will come with me. I'll let your teachers know you are excused from their lessons." He said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you."


	25. Calculations

Harry walked closely behind Severus, dressed in formal robes, which Severus got for him. Now that they were together there was no way Severus was letting him strut around in second hand muggle clothes. Harry reminded the other that he didn't _strut_ and Severus took that as his agreement to wear the robes because he simply left them with him.

As they walked past slowly there was a journalist waiting and taking pictures and asking questions about his time in captivity. Harry ignored them and Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders when they got too close, making sure to keep them at bay.

"Vultures." Severus mumbled once they were free of them, inside the court room and sat Harry down beside him in the spectator's side. Almost all the seats were full, below Harry could see a stone bed of sorts, with chains to keep the captives in place. He faintly wondered if that would be able to keep Greyback down.

Looking up he saw people whispering, glancing at him. It seemed that Harry being here was causing quite the stir. He wondered what the aurors had made of finding two of the deatheaters dead. Had that been mentioned? His left leg bounced in nervousness, though his face remained stoic. Severus who sat to his left placed his right hand on his left knee, stopping Harry's movements. Harry reached forward, without looking at Severus, holding his hand with his own.

Lestrange was the first through the doors. Shouting profanities at those around him. His eyes went up to Harry and he had the nerve to smirk. Harry clenched his jaw glaring hatefully down at him.

"All hail the dark lord!" He shouted laughing as he looked at Harry. "Hail!" There was an opening of the ground around the altar and the dementors flooded upward drawing screams from Lestrange each time they ripped his memories from him. Harry kept his eyes focused on him.

Severus glanced worriedly at Harry from time to time. Harry's chest clenched painfully as he looked at the dementors ripping the other's soul from him. Shaking and with tears in his eyes Harry covered his eyes, unable to look anymore. Severus didn't hesitate and pulled Harry up and out of that room.

Harry held onto him tightly once outside, crying his heart out against the other's chest.

"Shh…" Severus said holding him close.

"I'm not evil…" Harry cried.

"Of course you're not." Severus chuckled.

"I couldn't bear to watch." He cried.

"You're the purest person I know Harry. You got that from your mother." He whispered. Harry sobbed trying to control his tears until finally he stopped,

"Thankyou…" He whispered. Severus chuckled and kissed him. Pulling the other away slightly he dried the other's tears and Harry looked away blushing.

"Let's get out of here." Severus said. Harry nodded, going with him.

"I can smell you puppy." Came a sing song voice that sent a chill down Harry's spine. On their way out they crossed Fenrir as he was being taken to the dementors. A deep growl erupted from Harry's throat and Severus turned to look at him shocked. The other smirked at him and then looked at Severus. "You'll enjoy him." He laughed. "Except I got first bite."

It was Severus' turn to fill with rage and try to throw himself on the other but Harry stopped him. "Let's just… go." Harry whispered gently. As they were turning to leave the other kept shouting lewd things their way until Harry had enough. He turned back. The aurors didn't even see Harry as his eyes glowed a brighter green for a split second and Fenrir bit his own tongue, chocking on his words.

Harry scoffed and turned back to Severus who kissed him deeply. "I will never hurt you like that Harry." He said softly. The anger melted into shame and then finally relief. Harry smiled faintly.

"I know… Let's go." He said simply.

-o-O-o-

"You want _me_ to be your maid of honour?" Harry asked looking at Luna with discrete confusion so he wouldn't offend her.

"Oh yes, I think it would be lovely if you could be my maid of honour." She said sweetly. Harry wasn't sure if to be touched or horrified. Weren't girls usually maid of honour? He didn't say anything however besides nod.

"I would be honoured Luna." He said to his bizarre friend with a smile.

"Did you confirm the thestrals for the carriage Draco?" Luna said sweetly to Draco who looked pretty perturbed with the idea but nodded. It was unlikely that any of the guests would not have seen death after the war so the thestrals was going to be a sight to behold.

"Yes, Hagrid agreed." He said. Anything for his Luna, even if it unsettled him to no end. Harry chuckled shaking his head at Draco Malfoy.

"So when are you and my godfather getting married then?" Draco asked knowing it was a topic that made Harry uncomfortable. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think it's a bit too soon to be talking about that." Harry said turning to his potion's essay.

"For you maybe, Severus isn't getting any younger." Draco said. Harry looked up then. Draco was right. Severus was twenty years his senior. He should be 38. Wait a minute, that wasn't old!

"He can wait a couple of years." Harry said slamming the book shut and leaving. Luna looked at Draco disapprovingly who apologised to her.

Harry did the math. He wanted a large family, kids to dote on. That was for sure. Maybe not so many like the Weaseleys… he'd settle with five. First he wanted to travel though. At least a year. Go around the world and all that. Two years between each child, minimum, that would mean that by the time the last one went to Hogwarts Severus would be… 59 years old, give or take a year or two. Oh god, _that_ was old.

_WHACK!_

"Ow!" Harry cried out rubbing the back of his head turning to see a very annoyed potion's master. He'd heard him? "Y-you promised not to read my mind again!" he exclaimed outraged.

"Honestly Potter, if you weren't always with your head in the clouds you would have realised you were speaking out loud." He said, his glare intensifying.

"Oh…" Harry mumbled. Looking around he caught a couple of students giggling as they went their way. And what were the odds the headmaster would walk by just as he was thinking out loud.

"Anyone would seem old when you dream of five brats running around causing trouble." Harry still rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I want a large family."

"Two maximum." Severus declared.

"What? Four!"

"Three."

"Done!" Harry said finally and smiled up at the other chuckling gently. Even though the other was still glaring at him he knew the other wouldn't reject him as he leaned in for a kiss. Severus obliged. "I don't think you're too old." Harry said.

"You better, because I'm not." Severus said walking off to his office. Harry smiled walking after him. He'd rather be close to him anyway. Whether that was the soulmate bond or his new 'puppy' instincts telling him to stay close to him, he didn't know, but either way he didn't mind.


	26. Healing and celebration

"Madam Pomfrey's going to take the bandages off… I was hoping you could be there with me?" Harry asked after standing in silence in front of the headmaster's desk whilst Severus went through some paperwork. The other looked up. He was about to ask just how the other had managed to injure himself again, but then he remembered which bandages the other was referring to.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Harry was trying not to look at him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes… I want you there." He said softly. Severus nodded.

"Then I'll be there. At what time?" He asked. Harry fidgeted on the spot.

"Now?" Harry finally looked up, glancing at the pile of paperwork the other was working on, and the amount he still had left to do. Severus looked at his work and put the quill away before standing.

"Very well then, let's go." Harry blushed as Severus put down his work just for him and was tempted to reach for his hand and hold it, but he knew it wasn't appropriate whilst the other was working, so he settled with just following closely beside him.

"Does it still hurt?" Severus asked as they passed along an empty corridor. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, I think it's mostly closed up now." He said gently. Severu's remembered Greyback then. The words that made Severus' blood boil. And Harry's growling. Was that from Greyback's scratches? There were little things also, that he noticed from Harry's behaviour, he followed him around everywhere. He also seemed to look up before anyone knocks at the door, even when Severus himself hadn't heard anything yet.

The other hadn't mentioned getting bitten… but then again when it came to Greyback he hardly wanted to mention anything.

Madam Pomfrey took the bandages off with care. The other would have permanent scars it would seem. They were wide, though fully healed. Four on each side, going diagonally from its starting point just below his neck to his waist, below the ribs.

"There, fully healed now." She said gently. Harry looked at Severus who nodded encouragingly at him. Harry stood and went to look at himself on a conjured mirror.

They were not a pretty picture. Madam Ponfrey left them alone, the curtains drawn around them. Severus came over to him and held him close. With his arms wrapped around him he leaned in and kissed where the scars began.

"All these uncontrollable powers and I can't heal all these scars." Harry mumbled.

"Scars don't define you." Severus said. Harry chuckled gently at that and turned to face him, kissing him.

"No they don't." He smiled and reached to put his shirt back on, though Severus made a bold move by placing his hands on the other's still exposed waist. Harry blushed but pretended not to notice the other's thumbs massaging his back. Severus helped roll the other's shirt down as it became bundled at the back. Harry shuddered gently as he felt the back of the other's fingers trailing down his back.

He looked at the other who was looking at him so intensely. Harry reached to kiss him when the screeching from a couple of first years running into the infirmary shocked them apart. The curtains were drawn but it was enough of a surprise to help them remember just where they were.

Harry smiled biting his bottom lip before stepping back. Severus' hand lingered on the other's neck for a couple of seconds longer before going out to see just what trouble the first years were causing.

-o-O-o-

Harry wanted to tell him. He had to gather up the courage and tell him what happened. He knew he needed to get it off his chest. Whilst previously he would have just kept it locked inside now he had come to trust Severus… especially since he had viewed all of Severus' memories. Tonight he would tell him. Maybe.

"Are you studying properly Harry? We hardly see you around anymore." Hermione said gently. Harry looked up at them as he pushed his food around his plate.

"Well, you guys are always together, so I've been studying in Snape's rooms." Harry said. Somehow saying Severus casually didn't feel natural yet. Only when he was with the other it did.

"It's good that you're getting closer mate, though for a minute we thought you had gotten closer to Krum." Ron said.

"What? How did you-?" He looked at Hermione who smiled guiltily.

"He told me Harry, we've been good friends since fourth year." Ron rolled his eyes annoyed at that.

"Well… nothing happened. We're just friends too." He said simply.

"I'm very glad to hear that Potter." Draco said as he came up behind them. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at Draco with a charming smile.

"How are the wedding plans going Draco?" He asked sweetly smiling. Draco eyed him nervously as if he were about to strike him. Considering all of Draco's slips of the tongue until now he wouldn't be surprised if the other had something planned.

"They are going well, I just came to tell you that since you're the _maid_ of honour, you should be there when Luna goes and picks out her dress."

"Oh, of course." Harry said. He heard Luna mention something about a specialised merchant coming to Hogsmead this weekend.

"Wonderful, my mother is also coming. She'll be taking you both for tea afterwards. Have fun." He said patting Harry on the back and marching off with a satisfied smirk.

Harry took a couple of seconds to register that. He was having tea with Narcissa Malfoy this weekend. Narcissa Malfoy. He looked up at the teacher's table where Severus was talking to professor Flitwick, probably about the accident the first years had earlier today. When he turned back to look at his friends, some looked worried whilst also managing not to laugh at his predicament.

"Tea with Narcissa Malfoy. That should be… fun." Neville tried to say encouragingly but frowned at how his words sounded, and instantly, his friends who had tried to keep it in started laughing.


	27. Dresses

"Thankyou for coming with me today Harry. I know there are other things you'd rather be doing." Luna said dreamily. Now, Harry knew that the maid of honour was meant to make the bride feel like a queen, but he was honest when he said,

"Don't be silly Luna, I want to be here, you're going to be beautiful for your wedding day, not that you need a white dress for that." He chuckled. Luna looked at him a little surprised and had the faintest signs of a blush on her cheeks.

"That's really very kind of you Harry. Ah, how lovely, Mrs. Malfoy is here." She smiled sweetly and Harry looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing proudly, waiting for them with a well-practiced smile.

"Luna, sweetheart." She said coming to greet Luna. Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes at the woman. He knew the other didn't dispute Luna as Draco's bride –at least not publicly—but she certainly couldn't be as happy as she was making out to be. Or was the fact that Luna spent several months in Malfoy manor already forgotten? He didn't think so. Luna, yes, she was the kind of person to forgive and forget, but he was certain that Mrs. Malfoy had not forgotten.

The woman that saved his life turned to him and smiled—god damn these aristocrats, it was so easy to see through those fake smiles—but Harry did his best to smile back sincerely. He was happy to be here for Luna.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy." He said. She smiled and eyed him up and down.

"Narcissa, please mister Potter." She said. Harry knew it was only etiquette to reply the same way, but oh how tempted he was not to. Severus warned him, however, to be polite to her. She and Severus went back a long way. Though he knew that he was being jealous for no reason.

"Please, call me Harry." He finally said. She smirked as if knowing he would oblige and with one final look at him she walked ahead, arm in arm with Luna, telling her all about the wonderful tailor she had come all the way from Milan. Harry simply followed quietly, feeling greatly out of depth here, knowing not a single thing about fabrics or corsets or even the difference between satin and silk.

The tailor met them in a store that seemed to have sprung up over-night on the edge of Hogsmeade, he spoke in Italian and he was even more flamboyant than Lockhart had been.

"Ciao, principessa! Oh let me look at you, bella! I have just the dresses for you, you're going to be the envy of every bride! Do you mind if I speak french? I'm afraid my English is not as good." His English sounded just fine, but Harry didn't mention it.

"Oui, monsieur, je voudrais pratiquer pour Draco." She said smiling.

And so the evening passed with Harry not understanding anything. But he was quite in fascination at the flurry of languages. Narcissa spoke to the man in Italian and Luna would practice her French every time the other spoke to her. The different languages reminded Harry of places he wanted to see, and started making a list in his mind. Italy, he'd heard Sicily was quite nice, France would be wonderful too. He remembered Aunt Petunia talking about wanting to visit Greece. Harry started then daydreaming about the entire Mediterranean places to visit.

Harry only sat there, mildly entertained by his thoughts, though at least his friend was having a blast. It seemed she told him of her bizarre tastes because the man suddenly became ecstatic at the prospect of actually designing a runway dress that someone would actually wear. He started sketching a bizarre and abstract dress but even Harry had to admit… the other was good. Luna became even more energetic as she spoke to the man, moving her hands to try and show what she wanted. It left Narcissa to sit beside Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry, you must be bored out of your mind." She smiled sweetly.

"Not at all Narcissa, I'm delighted to see Luna so happy." He smiled back. It seemed he was getting the hang of this. He was happy, but he wouldn't have phrased it that way had he been talking to Ron or Hermione.

"Are you looking forward to your own wedding?" She asked. Harry chuckled.

"Whoever said I was getting married?" He said looking at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you? All your friends are."

"Well, I'm not someone who marries just because their friends are doing so, but thank you for your consideration." He smiled.

"You'd marry for love?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said proudly.

"Oh sweetheart, you still haven't learned how life works? You actually think Luna and Draco love each other? After six or so months?" Harry opened to reply but shut his mouth. In all honesty, he didn't. "Love will come eventually, with soul mates even more so." She said. "You should just marry Severus now, he's had more than enough of living alone, I'm sure he doesn't want to wait for a little boy to grow up." She added finally.

Harry's mouth actually dropped open. How… dare she?

"Severus isn't like that! He—"

"He'd say he'd wait, of course he did. It's the kind of gentleman he is. But he is a _man_. He has urges, and desires, if you're going to make him wait for marriage at _least_ don't make him wait for pleasure."

Deep breaths Harry… the bitch didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know what happened to him… she didn't know how hard he was trying to feel comfortable with… But she'd known he'd been holding back, had Severus told her?

Tears came to Harry's eyes and Narcissa noticing flinched back, not having expecting to make him cry. "You don't know anything Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered wiping his tears away just before Luna turned around and he smiled and nodded at her final design. Narcissa kept trying to say something but Luna was now looking at them and asking them if they should go for tea.

Harry kept animated for Luna's sake, and prayed that her keen senses wouldn't pick up on him being upset. But she must have because after tea she let Harry go back to the school. After all, they were going back to the designer to see the choices in bridal lingerie and even as maid of honour he was, thankfully, excluded from that.

Without a second glance their way, he walked away blushing when Luna explained the after-tea plans. But his embarrassment was quickly replaced by anger, oh Severus was going to hear him. He was going to hear everything he had to say. How _dare_ the other talk to Narcissa and how _dare_ he tell Harry to be nice to her and not tell him that he'd spoken to her about them?

Just recalling the conversation made Harry want to cry. He'd made it all the way to the castle without so much as a tear. However, he wasn't that strong, and in a, thankfully, empty corridor he broke down, sobbing against the wall. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but when he felt a hand on his arm to turn him around he'd expected to see Severus there.

It was Draco, however, who was looking at him with a frown.

"Merlin, what the devil did my mother do?" Harry whimpered and looked back down, crying into his free arm. "Come on… let's get you to Severus." He said. Harry shook his head.

"No…" He managed. "I don't want to see him right now." He whimpered. That told Draco the second bit of information he needed.

His mother had made Harry cry, and he had made him cry about Severus.


	28. Emotions

Draco didn't manage to get anything out of Harry. He wasn't surprised. The other was so bloody Gryffindor, he wouldn't say anything bad about anyone else, especially to their son. He knew what Narcissa thought of Harry being Severus' soul mate. She didn't agree with the age difference. Severus had been a good friend of hers since the first war. It wasn't Lucius who picked Severus as Draco's godfather after all.

Draco was amazed that her mother had brought Harry to tears, but he figured whatever she said had probably touched a nerve, because in all the years he'd known Potter he could perhaps count in one hand the times he'd seen him cry, and even then it wasn't this full out sobbing.

"Ignore my mother Potter, she's a Slytherin, she was probably just testing to see if you could hold up as Severus' partner." Draco said. Harry had by this point calmed down enough that no more tears formed.

"… Do you love Luna, Draco?" he whispered, looking down at his shoes. Draco chuckled and smiled gently, in a way that Harry never remembered him doing.

"Yes… I know it's hard to believe but I just do. I know my mother doesn't believe it though. 'What do you know about love?' She told me." He said. Harry scoffed. It seemed she liked to say that a lot.

"You've known professor Snape a long time haven't you?" Harry asked him. Draco nodded.

"Yes, he has been a big part in my life." He said. "Of course, the one person that knows him for who he truly is… is you Potter." Harry looked up at that shocked.

He had been panicking, thinking he hardly knew Severus, that he couldn't please him. That he needed to hurry up and get over what happened, but all this time he had forgotten that he was the one that knew the real Severus. He knew for certain that Narcissa Malfoy did not know who Severus had really been in the war, nor who he really is today.

Still, now that his sadness was gone he could focus on anger. Narcissa seemed pretty in depth about their relationship.

-o-O-o-

"You told Narcissa Malfoy!"

"And just what am I supposed to have told her Potter?" Severus asked in an even tone, not about to put up with his nonsense. When Harry slammed the door open, storming in and yelling accusations Severus was not about to do a Dumbledore and condone such behaviour.

"Well, for _one_ she knows you and I haven't slept together yet!" Harry said. Severus paused for half a second before carrying on as normal.

"We sleep together every night if you recall, Harry." Maybe the other would calm down if he started using his name.

"What a Slytherin reply." Harry growled. Severus looked up once more catching the deep rumble at the back of Harry's throat. Placing his hands on the other's desk the Gryffindor leaned in slightly and Severus had to look up. "Let me rephrase, she knows I have yet to spread my legs for you. Does that sound better?" Harry asked. His hands were shaking slightly but he kept the rest of his stance tense, hiding his anger. However, Severus being who he is picked up on it in an instant.

"I did not tell her anything like that Potter."

"Then how did she know?" Harry demanded.

"I didn't tell her anything Potter!" He repeated. "Narcissa probably figured you were nothing more than a virginal teenager who's too afraid to take that step forward in a relationship! But—" He was about to say that he understood, that he knew that wasn't the case, but Harry beat him to it.

"Well I am _not_ a virginal teenager! Greyback took care of that!" Severus felt a painful tightening on his chest and clenched his jaw, forcing himself not to show the rage that fact sent through him. It seemed Harry was also enraged because he could feel the other's energy fluctuating, the air dense and shaky, as if he was about to lose control.

"Calm _down_ Potter!" he exclaimed with a sneer. Harry ignored him.

"But I _am_ afraid! I'm afraid that I'll also get scared when you touch me! I'm scared that I'll never be able to accept you in that way!" Harry started crying again. "I'm scared that all I'll remember is the pain and how pathetic I was to let him…" He sobbed sitting back onto the nearest chair, head forward and resting on his hands.

All anger left Severus and only anguish remained, anguish at seeing his partner so upset and not knowing how to make him feel better. He stood and came to kneel down beside him.

"Harry…" he said softly, trying to comfort him.

"They tortured me… every day, every chance they got… Crucio was the most painful but the best choice… because I knew what to expect."

"Shh Harry… don't force yourself." Severus whispered holding onto him. Harry didn't react to his embrace, nor did he stop talking.

"Greyback… he kept swearing he would get me on the full moon. I was so scared he would bite me… Lestrange sent him away… but in exchange I had to be his little pet. Greyback would touch me or leer at me any chance he got, just to make me uncomfortable… and Alecto took pictures. Only Amycus helped, he gave me healing potions… and tried to help me escape in exchange for his sister's life… and I killed them." He sobbed.

Severus tried to control his own emotions. They had all received the dementors' kiss, there was no point in being bitter of the dead. He made the other look up at him.

"You're here now…" he said softly giving him a tender kiss on the lips before gently wiping the other's tears away. "You are safe. And I won't let anything bad happen to you again… over my dead body." But hadn't he promised that before? And Lestrange still took him from his side.

"Severus…" he whimpered holding onto him tightly. "That bitch." He whimpered crying into his shoulder with a bit less intensity. "How dare she talk about those things? She knows nothing." He whimpered. Severus rubbed his back gently.

"She doesn't know anything. I'll make sure she knows never to make my partner cry again." He said. Harry didn't answer as he kept rubbing his back. "Alright?" He felt Harry nod faintly. He pulled the other away slowly. "Here, let me look at you." He said and wiped the tears away, kissing him once more. "Harry. I will wait as long as you want. Forever if you'd like."

Harry felt his heart race as he looked into the other's dark eyes. "But… you want to now?" Harry whispered.

"Not unless you're ready. I couldn't care less unless you are ready." He said. "I was hoping going with your friend and Narcissa would take your mind off exams and what happened as you focused on something cheerier… I didn't mean for you to get this upset." He said. Harry sobbed one last time and smiled.

"I thought you were going to say I needed all the studying I could get in before the N.E.W.T.s." He said.

Severus chuckled. "Maybe in potions, but I think you'll give Miss Granger a good run for her money in everything else." He said. Harry smiled leaning in to kiss him deeply.

As they both kneeled on the floor, so close together, Harry felt a wave of heat rush down his spine. Severus must have felt the same because soon both were pulling each other even closer, kissing feverishly, panting slightly between kisses and gripping onto each other's clothes. After some uncomfortable coughs from the headmasters above the two took a couple of minutes taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Harry pressed his lips together and smiled, laughing softly. Suddenly he didn't feel as innocent as Narcissa believed him to be, even though all they'd done was make out in the headmaster's office.

"What's so damn funny Potter?" Severus mumbled. Harry chuckled and gave him another kiss.

"Nothing… I'm just happy." He said hugging him. Severus sighed relieved that there were no more tears and held him close. How stupid he was, thinking what happened could permanently hurt Harry. Harry was strong. _His_ Harry would always get back up, no matter what.

He felt his heart swelling even more, just content with holding him like this, in his arms, forever. And he knew then. Severus Snape had fallen in love with Harry James Potter.


	29. Doubts

Everything seemed to run smoothly after that. Thankfully all the other wedding arrangements and preparations he had to help with rarely involved Narcissa, though he knew he would have to talk to the woman again—she was Severus' friend after all—but for now he would carry out the rest of his school days in bliss.

Harry came out of the exam room with a crick to his neck. He'd spent the whole night studying to cram everything he had yet to learn into his brain. Of course, this annoyed Severus to no end, telling him off. 'If you haven't learned it by now, you're not going to do so in one night.' He'd said, but Harry kept it up. He only managed to crawl into bed at around three in the morning and Severus, without complaint pulled him close into his arms and held him there, waking him up promptly at seven to get ready for the gruelling exam day ahead.

Now the theory side of it was over. Tomorrow would be practical day. He was nervous about it, but Severus told him he might as well just do wandless magic since whenever Harry grabbed hold of the elder wand he lost control slightly. He wasn't necessarily more powerful with the elder wand, but because he didn't trust it his magic became a little more volatile.

He marched straight to the great hall for a much deserved dinner. He'd been such a wreck this morning and during lunch time that he hardly ate. It was on the way there that he heard two distinct voices. Harry paused and glanced around the corner seeing Severus and Narcissa talking.

"I don't care what your thoughts on marriage are I—"

"Come on, Severus. You have to admit my points are valid. You've lived alone long enough, you deserve to settle down and have a family _now_, not when it suits that… boy." She said. Harry felt his heart clench painfully. The more he heard her say it the more reasonable it sounded. He was holding Severus back wasn't he?

"I have plenty of time, I'll wait for Harry as long as is necessary."

"But it doesn't have to be necessary, I have a friend—"

"No, Narcissa. I love him. I'm not having any more of this conversation."

Harry felt his blood run cold as he leaned against the wall. The words '_I love him_' echoing in his head. Severus loved him. So why was he so terrified? Did he love Severus back?

And there was the problem. Harry had no idea. And it just brought everything Narcissa said into perspective. He really was just a boy. Severus was an adult, whilst Harry –who had barely had a childhood—had barely been legally an adult for a couple of years. He wanted to go places, meet people and look for a calmer enemy free adventure.

But… what was there to say that Severus wouldn't want to go with him? That's what they needed, Harry realised. They needed to get out of here, out of people forcing them apart or together. They needed to leave the wizarding world for a little while, just so they can both figure out what they want from each other. Otherwise, with all these doubts people were trying to plant in them… they might drift too far apart, and Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to lose Severus.

Harry nodded, with newly-found determination and marched straight to dinner, plans already forming in his mind.

-o-O-o-

Harry took a deep breath as he handed the examiners his exam form for the practicals. On the front, showing clearly for all to see, the 'wandless' box was ticked. Harry had already been told by Severus how this would bring attention to him. How there were only a handful of wizards to have passed a wandless N.E.W.T.s in the last century and all the other half a dozen or so that had tried, had subsequently failed.

The external examiner glanced up and down at him before nodding and assigning his tasks. Besides potions, which he somehow managed to finish, with a little encouragement from Severus' connection. He accomplished the rest of the exams with relative ease.

He recalled how uncomfortable he had felt the moment he was tested for Transfiguration, which was such a precise art. The examiners had all but to roll their eyes at him, probably thinking how full of himself he was to try the exam wandless, and then as he accomplished the tasks perfectly, the awe in their faces made Harry feel sick.

But, knowing he passed the exam at least was a good thing.

"I know you're probably tired mister Potter, but it's the last exam left. Just one final push." The examiner said sweetly. She reminded Harry of Umbridge, though he was pretty sure this woman was just trying to get on the good side of the-boy-who-lived-twice. Harry was actually proud of himself for keeping such good control of these powers. The dummy attacking him blasted a final curse and Harry threw his hands forward, a shield rising up and stopping the attack. With a wave of his left hand he blasted the dummy's wand away and his right came forward to do a full-body bind on the dummy that dropped on its side.

Saying a quick goodbye to the examiners he walked out, taking a deep breath. At least he did well on the practical sides of the exams.

He looked up at the blue sky, the warm summer breeze hitting his face. This was it, only a week left of school and he would graduate.

"Harry!" Harry turned to the voice of a smiling Hermione rushing over with the rest of their friends. Who knew after eight years he'd include Draco Malfoy as a friend.

"Done with the exams then?" he smiled at her, hugging her as she came at him with open arms.

"Can you believe there's only a week left of school?" Ron said looking around just as Harry had been doing a couple of minutes ago.

-o-O-o-

Severus watched the group walk off together to the lake, the more steps that Harry took further away from the castle, the more it started dawning on him that Narcissa had been right. Harry was still so young. Severus knew the other didn't want to get married yet, and he still had so many other things he wanted to do. Wasn't the other muttering something about travelling the day he was considering that they would have five kids? Severus couldn't just get up and leave his post.

Narcissa was right. Even if she'd focused her worries on the wrong person.


	30. Broken bonds

Harry was quiet that night as they ate dinner together, but he wasn't upset. It just seemed as if he had something to say but was thinking about how to say it.

"How did your exams go?" Severus tried to open conversation. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I think they went really well, the practical side of it anyway." He chuckled and Snape narrowed his eyes at that. "I'm sure I did ok in the other parts too." He said calmly. It seemed Harry finally gathered the courage to talk to him about what he really wanted to say because he put his fork down and looked up at him. He opened his mouth and then closed it, as if reconsidering his words.

"What is it?" Severus asked, starting to get annoyed at him.

"Severus…" Harry started. "In a week and a half… school will be over, I'd been thinking what I wanted to do, and I really want to go travelling." He finally managed. And there it was, Severus' worst fears confirmed. The other really was so young.

Severus picked up his cup of wine and took a sip. "Go then."

He carried on eating casually, the silence settling over them. When he looked up at Harry he saw him eyeing him confused.

"No, I meant, why don't we both go? I've always really wanted to see other countries… like a long holiday." He said.

"I can't go, Potter." He said. He saw how Harry's lips twitched, as if finding it difficult to keep smiling.

"Why not?"

"I'm headmaster, I can't just leave for a whole year." He said. Harry was unable to look up at him any longer and once more picked up his fork, but merely to push his food around the plate.

"Well then… maybe during the school holidays?" he asked.

"Draco's wedding is this summer." He reminded him.

"…Alright then, it was a stupid idea anyway." Harry said not looking up at him. No, he couldn't do this to him.

"You have to go. It's what you've always wanted to do. It's not stupid." He looked up at this but Harry avoided his eyes.

"Can't you take a year off?" He mumbled. "I thought teachers were entitled for a year off… and you've never taken it…"

"And how do you know that? Did you ask if I had taken a holiday before asking me if I wanted to travel?" Severus asked and Harry's stomach twisted uncomfortably looking up at him with a frown. Feeling as if he'd done something wrong. Well, he did go behind the other's back and ask about him.

"I really want to go with you." He said. Severus' heart clenched. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to take a year off just for him but he had to be realistic, he couldn't just leave the school for a year. And he couldn't keep Harry here.

"I can't go, Harry. You should go." He said with a final tone.

Harry's frown turned into a glare. "I get it. You don't want to spend time with me." He whispered, Harry knew. "You really do believe everything Narcissa told you! Told me!" He exclaimed.

"Have you been eavesdropping too?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes, the image of spoilt, stuck-up Potter returning to his head.

"What does it matter?" Harry exclaimed. "You agree with her don't you! That I'm too young for you, that I'm just a boy! That I can't make you happy!"

"Yes!" Severus yelled back. Harry jumped looking at him shocked. Severus then registered the last one Harry said. He hadn't meant to agree to that one, but what good did it do to take it back now. "I don't _want_ to travel and I don't want to hold you back. So you will go."

"Well I don't need your permission to go! I'm going with or without you!" Harry said glaring at him, not wanting to admit for a second that Severus might be right.

"Good." Severus said. Harry felt his heart break right there. Maybe if he told him 'I love you' it would make everything better.

"I… I love you…" He mumbled. Instead of the wanted effect, Severus looked up at him in anger.

"How dare you try to manipulate me with words you don't feel?" He asked. Harry felt his mouth go dry, unable to find the words to defend himself. "Get out, Potter." He hissed.

"W-wait… Severus I…" Harry reached for him but Severus pulled away from him. Harry flinched when he saw him pull back and looked away. "… Narcissa was right… I'm not a good match for you." Harry whispered.

Severus stilled his anger, almost looking at him with some confusion.

"You should go meet that friend she wanted to introduce to you." He whispered. The silence was deafening in the headmaster's office. The portraits themselves seemed to hold their breath.

Severus came over to him, reaching to cup his cheek and look at him for a long time. Harry looked at him with tear-filled eyes. They both wanted this to work, but how when they were so different? Severus leaned in and pressed their lips together. Maybe… if he gave himself to him… the other wouldn't want to leave him.

It seemed that one time Severus did read his mind, because he looked as horrified as Harry felt at the idea that Harry would force himself to do something he wasn't comfortable with just to keep Severus. It wasn't a healthy relationship.

"Go Harry…" Severus said finally. Harry let the tears roll down his cheeks and shook his head.

"I don't want to…" He whimpered.

"Go." Severus whispered once more, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Harry sobbed and pulled away, his soul raging against its confinements to not pull away from its other half. But he did. He turned away and walked out of the headmaster's office. Severus watched him go until he was out of sight.

That was that then. That's the second time he lets those eyes leave his life. This time it was even more painful than the rest.

-o-O-o-

Harry made it to Gryffindor tower, going into his bed, pulling the curtains ignoring the questioning eighth years looking at him in shock. Seeing that he was upset most of them left, leaving only Ron. Ron walked over and climbed in through the curtains to find his find crying behind a silencing spell. Once he passed the curtains he heard the other's heart-wrenching sobs. He simply lay down beside him and held him close.

It took a long time for him to calm down, but when he did, he told Ron everything. Ron was angry at the two of them.

"I shouldn't go… I'll apologise to him. I want to be with him." Harry whimpered.

"No Harry. In that at least I agree with Professor Snape. You should go on your trip. You need a breather from the magical world." Ron said gently. Harry sobbed but eventually agreed.

"So after Luna and Draco's wedding then…" Harry said gently. Ron nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, but write to us. Oh, and keep April the twenty second free." Ron said. Harry looked up at him and chuckled.

"Spring wedding huh?" He mumbled.

"Best time of the year, or that's what Hermione says anyway." Ron chuckled. Harry smiled, happy for his friends, but with a throbbing in his head. He himself would have preferred a summer wedding, when all the flowers were already in bloom and the weather was nice.

But now he wondered if that would ever happen, with that thought in mind he started crying again, and all Ron could do was hold him close until he fell asleep.


	31. Goodbye

Harry petted Ellwyn as she brought him his exam results. He didn't look up at the teacher's at the head table as he read over his results. He covered his mouth as he read over the shocking grades. 'Outstanding'. In everything. Even potions. Though he was two points away from not making it. He just made it to the boundary line.

He smiled faintly, wondering what Severus' reaction would have been. But he didn't look. He knew he would start crying if he did. Hermione had no problem crying, though, as she got the highest grade in the history of Hogwarts after Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ron who got 'Exceeds Expectations' in everything, even Potions—borderline grade of course—was only too happy to laugh with her and congratulate her.

Harry's heart clenched as he looked around, seeing Ginny and Neville smiling sweetly and congratulating each other softly. On the other end of the room he saw Luna and Draco walk to each other from their respective tables. He'd almost had that. Then in one dinner conversation he ruined it. He scrunched up his grade letter and shoved it to the bottom of his pocket, offering Ellwyn a piece of bacon before standing up and walking out of the great hall. The whole love-filled scene starting to make him sick.

Severus watched him from his place at the centre of the teachers' table. He saw the way Harry looked at his friends. He saw the blank expression he'd learned to read as concealed hurt. He saw as he scrunched up his grade letter as if it were nothing and saw as he shoved it into his pocket. He saw as he stood up and left the great hall unnoticed, not once looking up at him. And although it killed Severus to do so, he let him go.

-o-O-o-

Harry shifted in the ceremonial robes Narcissa had the Italian designer make for him. Since the man was such a well-known man—at least that's what others had told him—Narcissa had invited him to the wedding.

He was sure it was her aristocratic way of apologising for making him cry, or her Slytherin way of rubbing it in, that she had won and that Severus and him were no longer together. To make matters worse it seemed she had brought that friend of hers along, a clingy woman, pretty and about Severus' age.

Oh no, that wasn't the worse part. The _worst_ part was that since Severus was family, and Harry the maid of honour, they were now all to be seated together in the reception. Compliments of Narcissa of course.

The vows were short and sweet, if a little bit bizarre on Luna's behalf, but Draco simply smiled brighter at her words. With their hands together, the wizard overseeing the wedding bound their hands with his wand, like a glowing golden ribbon tying their hands together. It reminded Harry of the unbreakable vow but later Hermione confirmed that it was just the similarities in vow magic and that this one was breakable.

Xenophilius sat smiling with tears in his eyes, with an empty chair separating him and Narcissa, who eyed the man with a raised eyebrow before looking proudly at her son. The empty chair for Luna's mother. Besides Narcissa sat Lucius Malfoy who seemed to be struggling to keep his emotions as contained as Narcissa and would fidget a little more, but still maintained the Malfoy grace.

And besides Lucius sat Severus, looking at Harry, not at the celebration. Harry blushed and looked away, back at the union.

-o-O-o-

And of course, that woman was at their table also, sitting beside Severus, and Harry right in front. Draco gave him apologetic glances every once in a while and Harry didn't blame him. He knew Narcissa had been in charge of the seating arrangements.

The woman had curly black hair and blue eyes, she was very beautiful but carried herself as smugly as Narcissa Malfoy did in her best days.

"Celestine, why don't you tell Severus what you do?" Narcissa said sweetly as Harry served himself some water and they waited for the food. What a prissy name. Harry kept his eyes up, smiling at everyone, especially Severus, waiting to see his interaction with this wench.

"I work with the German ministry of magic. Although, I've been working on my potions mastery for the last couple of years." She smiled sweetly at him.

Harry half chuckled half scoffed.

'_Narcissa you bitch._' Harry thought to himself. Even though Harry tried to cover it up by drinking water, Celestine seemed to have heard him, and even Severus glanced at Harry for half a second.

"Forgive me mister Potter, but what do you do exactly?" She asked challengingly. Harry smiled fakely.

"Oh, I've been so busy getting through puberty that I simply haven't thought much about anything else." If Narcissa wanted to jab at his age then he could play along. Draco seemed to have trouble not choking on his wine and Luna patted him gently on the back. Celestine smiled and chuckled.

"Oh sarcasm, I sometimes forget how fond of it kids are, don't you agree Severus?" She asked turning to look at the groom's godfather. Everyone on the table saw Harry narrow his eyes at her. If looks could kill… and to be honest Harry's looks probably had the potential to.

Narcissa seemed to be enjoying herself whilst Lucius gave her a look that indicated that he would talk to her about this seating arrangement.

"How far along in your mastery did you say you were?" Severus asked, not answering to the question.

Celestine was only too happy to ignore Harry at this point and answered Severus' question. They talked back and forth and Harry replaced the water in his goblet with wine. He drank it all before getting a refill but waiting before he dunked this one down. Pity Krum hadn't been invited… because he would have loved to go sit with him right now.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that sweetheart? Aren't you fifteen?" Celestine asked.

"What are you, my mother?" Harry scoffed.

"You said you were in the process of trying out your wolfbane potion?" Severus cut in again and she nodded.

Finally the food arrived and everyone dug in. The food was exquisite, as expected of a Malfoy wedding. But the more this bitch talked to Severus the more Harry hated her. Especially because they had so much to talk about.

The only comfort Harry had was when it came to dancing and despite Celestine's hints Severus didn't ask her. Even when Narcissa was motioning him to do so.

"Mister Potter, why don't you ask me out for a dance?" Celestine asked and Harry had to wait a good thirty seconds to register what she'd said.

"I'd be delighted to." He said and she started getting up. "But I'm gay." He said and turned to the designer beside Narcissa who had perked up at Harry's words. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

The designer was only too happy and nodded. He was for sure at least ten years older than Severus, but he was the kind of man that could be compared to a fine wine, the more years the better the result.

The flamboyant man had no trouble lowering his head to the back of Harry's hand, as if he were accepting to take royalty to the dance floor. Harry had the decency to blush at that and followed the other to the dance floor. Just like Viktor, this man had the ability of pulling Harry across the dance floor and making him look graceful in the process. And his accent. It sent thrills down Harry's spine.

"I believed you were Headmaster Snape's partner." The other said in his rich Italian accent. Harry chuckled.

"We're taking a break for a while." He said. "I want to travel."

"Oh? Is Italy in your itinerary?" He asked. Harry laughed softly.

"Maybe, if you can charm me enough to want to go." The man's rich deep laugh made Harry's heart race, and Harry started discovering the difference between love and lust. Not that he would act upon it.

The other did charm him, he made Italy sound like a paradise, and offered him his home whenever he wanted to visit Milan. However, as the songs changed, they were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Severus said. The other smiled and chuckled as he saw Severus, bowing his head slightly and passing Harry to him.

"I hope to see you soon, Harry." The other said. Harry watched him go back to the table and Severus pulled him close, drawing Harry's attention back to him.

"Was that flirting I saw? You sure seemed very close with that man." Severus said as they moved on the dance floor.

"You seemed very close with Clarisa."

"Celestine."

"Whatever." They danced in silence. Harry not looking up at him.

"When are you leaving?" Severus asked him.

"Tomorrow… I'm going to Spain first." He said looking up at him with hope.

"No, Harry…"

"Why not? I want to be with you." Harry whispered.

"And I want to be with you." The other said.

"Then I'll stay."

"That would be selfish of me, wouldn't it?" Severus said. Harry looked at him hurt and looked down.

"I'll write to you." He whispered.

"I'll look forward to it." Severus replied, leaving Harry with that warm and fuzzy feeling once more.

"Kiss me." Harry whispered.

"That will make things harder Harry." Severus replied in hushed tones also. Harry looked at him desperately, as if he didn't give a damn.

"When have things ever been easy for us Severus?" But just as Severus was about to give in, Celestine came up behind Harry and tapped his shoulder. The song had finished. Harry stepped back and watched as Celestine stepped into Severus' arms.

Harry turned back to his table and whispered a quick goodbye to Luna and Draco, wishing them the best. Then going to find Hermione and Ron he bid them farewell. Then, before the song had time to finish Harry left the celebrations and apparated away.


	32. And so it begins

Harry enjoyed Spain immensely, the cathedrals, the old Arabic influences, the beaches, the food. He only wished he could have enjoyed it with Severus. Those first two months he spent in Spain he would send his friends post-cards each new town he went to and would write a letter to Severus.

A letter he never expected to be answered as he was always moving, not staying more than a week at any one city. He'd also stumbled upon the Spanish wizarding world in the south of Spain, a culture rich in gypsy magic and had travelled with them from Spain to Morocco. He was fascinated to find that gypsy magic was mostly wandless, though it wasn't as versatile as wand magic and mostly focussed on healing and curses.

It was in Morocco that he found a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in the gypsy camp he'd been welcomed to, where he found a couple of English travellers.

There it was, on the front page. Staring back at him.

_Scandal! Headmaster Severus Snape cheating on Harry Potter?_

At first Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then he unfolded the newspaper and his jaw clenched tightly as he saw Celestine kissing Severus. Was Harry enraged? Yes. At Severus? Yes. Because of the kiss? Fifty-fifty.

_One of our trusty reporters have obtained evidence of the Hogwarts Headmaster in a compromising situation with one Celestine Von Krause, daughter of the noble house of Krause and of pure Prussian descent. Does the headmaster aim high? It sure seems like it._

Harry growled deeply, trying to contain himself from ripping up the paper. The bitch had to be a noble woman. Now he couldn't just make her disappear like he wanted to.

_They both became quite close in the Yearly Potion Celebratory Committee, that took place in Germany, a prestigious celebration where—_

Harry growled and ripped the front page. There was the source of his anger. He cut off the picture and went straight to find some parchment.

"_Germany? I thought you didn't like travelling, maybe it was just the company you didn't agree with._" He wrote and wrapped both picture and parchment up and found an owl to take it back to Hogwarts.

From then on Harry refused to send him any letters, though he kept regular correspondence with his friends.

-o-O-o-

Severus cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that stupid potions gathering. He already had his suspicions when Narcissa sent him the invitation.

He watched as Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace. "Severus I swear I had no idea Celestine would do that." She said.

"But you knew she would be there." Severus accused.

"Yes! But I only thought you should spend a bit more time with her. I didn't think she'd kiss you like that. She's normally not very public." Narcisa tried to defend herself.

"Well it's obvious why she wanted to make sure everyone in England saw this." He growled showing her the cut out from the newspaper, Harry's note still attached to it.

"…So Potter would see it." She whispered. "Severus I'm sorry..." Severus didn't look at her.

"Just get out." He said. Narcissa didn't argue and left the way she came. Severus wished he could reply to Harry, to explain, to tell him that she had thrown herself on him, to tell him that he loved him. But Harry didn't send him anything after that.

Months passed and he heard nothing from him.

During the winter break he had to oversee the handover of the graduation certificates for the students that had graduated that summer, as was customary and it usually took place in the great hall.

It gave him the chance to seek out Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione smiled, too happy with the extra certificate that marked her as second to Rowena Ravenclaw to be angry with him.

"Miss Granger, mister Weasley. Have you heard from, Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, I would have thought he was writing you letters too, oh wait, weren't you the one that went on a trip to Germany after he begged you to go on a trip with him?" Ron asked sarcastically and Severus narrowed his eyes at the reply. Even though Ron had graduated now, Severus was still able of intimidation.

"I must explain to Harry what happened. Do you have any idea how I may talk to him?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"He's always moving from place to place. Last postcard he sent us was from Milan, met up with that designer." Hermione said.

"And he told me he was planning on staying with him for a while, so how's that for pushing him away? You pushed him into the arms of another man." Ron scoffed.

Severus Snape had known jealousy for almost all his life. He turned without another word to storm towards his office. He knew the one person that would tell him where this man lived. He flooed to Malfoy manor. He would be damned if he lost Harry that easily.

"Severus, to what do I owe the surprise?" Lucius asked looking up from his work.

"I need to see your wife. I need to know where that designer friend of hers lives." He said. Lucius sat back.

"So you heard."

"You knew?" Severus hissed.

"I've only found out yesterday. I can give you his address, I'm sure Potter must be there." Lucius said starting to write the Italian's address. "Honestly, all this panicking about age difference from Narcissa and you, only to have the boy going for someone three times his age." He said.

"How old is this man exactly?" Severus asked taking the address from the other.

"Fifty four, fifty five, give or take." Lucius said. "But he's very _experienced_ in wooing, you might have your work cut out for you trying to get Potter back from him." He warned him.

That only seemed to infuriate Severus even more and left without another word.

-o-O-o-

Severus was led through the mansion by the other's butler. The man had been expecting him it seemed. He looked everywhere but was unable to spot Potter and he wasn't with the man when he entered the other's study. Severus didn't sit.

"I was told Harry Potter was staying here." Severus said. The other looked up and chuckled.

"Mmh… Yes, he spent a couple of weeks here." He said. "And he's welcome back any time." He added.

"So he's not here now, where did he go?"

"Come now Severus Snape. Surely you don't intend to chase him around Europe, weren't you the one that said you had a full-time occupation as headmaster?" He asked as he served them both wine. Severus accepted the cup with narrowed eyes.

"What is your relationship with him?" Severus asked, taking a sip of the fine drink. The aggravating man smirked.

"Deep voices."

"What?"

"I just realised from hearing you. The boy has a thing for deep voices, and accents, but mostly deep voices." The man said taking a sip. "Whether it's because it reminds him of you, or it was what drew him to you, I don't know yet." He chuckled. Severus clenched his jaw.

"If he's not here then I'll take my leave." Severus said putting the cup down and turned, only to find the man right there, cornering him against the table. Severus rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at him, completely uninterested.

"I take it you are not a man that knows how to use that to his advantage." He said silkily. "Aren't you interested, to know if we made love?"

"Harry does not love _you_." Severus hissed and the other leaned even closer.

"He was very affected by what he went through." At Severus confused face he continued. "Yes he told me, about that werewolf. I can proudly tell you that I showed him a world of lovemaking unlike anything he could have imagined." Severus' chest filled with rage and turned to leave but the other kept him in place. "I showed him the true passions that can flow from being in a relationship with another man, I showed him into a world that captured him."

"Step away from me." Severus hissed.

"I can show you too." The other whispered into the potion master's ear who didn't feel a hint of attraction to the other and shoved him off. The man had the nerve to chuckle as Severus stormed away. "Embrace the passion you feel towards the boy, and take him back before he surrenders his heart to someone else. No job is worth sacrificing an attractive young man like him." The man called after him.

Rage filled his veins as he returned to his office. Not knowing where Harry was and knowing he was probably losing him sent waves of misery through him.

-o-O-o-

Spring arrived with a sunny morning, bathing over the early dew-covered blooms. Narcissa came to visit the headmaster as he worked.

"Maybe the boy was right Severus, you could have easily taken a year off." She told him. Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is all your fault. I hope you're happy."

"I am not happy, and this is not all on me." She told him. "All I want for you is to be happy, you helped protect Draco and that is something I must repay."

"I'm not in the mood Narcissa. I have a lot of work to do." Severus said.

"What would you do if you lost Harry? Truly lost him to someone else? Would you cope with that loss a second time? First his mother and now him?"

"Narcissa, I'm warning you." He hissed glaring at her.

"I had no idea how close you two were. It was wrong of me to come between you. It's just knowing how long you loved his mother, it was hard to understand if you were in love with the boy or of the person his eyes reminded you of." She said.

"I did not—"

"I know that now." She said. "But I'm also surprised as to how easily you would let him go." She threw forward a copy of the _Prophet_ his way and turned to leave.

Severus watched her go and unfolded the newspaper. Did it show Harry? Yes it did. He saw Potter looking at the photographer annoyed and Viktor Krum beside him, laughing as they ran from the reporter towards the Parthenon backdrop.

Severus slammed the newspaper down and took a deep breath. Harry was in Athens… but where in Athens? Bulgaria was really close to Greece, no doubt Krum must have been looking for Harry.

"Blast!" Severus yelled slamming his fist on his desk, the ink pot jumping slightly but not tipping over. Just when he thought he'd gotten rid of that idiot Krum.

"Severus…" The man looked up at Albus.

"Go to him." He didn't need to be told twice. He called Minerva in and informed her that he would be absent the remainder of the year. Minerva was only too happy to fill in for him but before she could ask why the headmaster was gone.


	33. Meeting once more

Harry sipped wine as he waited for his food to arrive. The restaurant was small but served exquisite meals, or so the locals had told Harry. His table—which was for two—was near the edge of a balcony overlooking the Mediterranean sunset. From where he sat, it was difficult to see the rest of the island below and gave the illusion of being in the middle of the ocean.

If he stood and walked to the edge he would see the white painted houses of Santorini, and below the surface of the water lay the city of Atlantis. Nothing like mixing up your holiday with a little sightseeing from both the muggle and wizarding world.

An orange glow was now bathing the restaurant and the warm salty air from the sea went up the island bringing with it a slight chill that you'd only notice if you'd been in warm countries for a while. The air carried with it a strong scent of jasmine flowers that seemed so characteristic of the Mediterranean countries he'd visited.

He heard the chair in front of him pull out and saw from the corner of his eye someone sit down. Harry had unfortunately had the pleasure of being pursued by several, attractive, young men in his travels. He found it ironic that it would happen precisely when he wasn't interested in anyone. So without looking up he kept his eyes on the sunset.

"That seat's taken." He lied.

"I'm sure Krum can get himself another chair, or leave." Harry's heart stopped and turned to look at Severus.

"How did you…"

"Find you? Well, thanks to mister Krum really. I used our soul mate connection and performed a locating spell." He said simply picking up the wine bottle and serving himself some.

Harry didn't know if to laugh, cry or shout.

"Does Celestine know where you are?" Harry said bitterly.

"No, but then again, surely you knew that didn't you? Surely you never really believed me capable of falling for someone like that." He said and called the waiter over.

"Don't order anything." Harry said annoyed.

"I'll have the souvlaki and pita bread." Severus said ignoring him.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, it turns out that Albus thinks that I need a break and insisted I go on holiday." He said simply handing the waiter the menu—which he had helped himself to as he entered the restaurant—and turned to Harry who was eyeing him with narrowed eyes and a smirk, as if finding it difficult to remain angry at seeing him again.

"Did you tell Albus that I might not want to see you?" Harry countered. Severus nodded.

"I did, I told him it was a ridiculous idea, as Harry Potter was furious at me, enough to make me think he's disappeared off the face of the earth because of the common trash of the _Daily Prophet_." There was no malice in his words.

"It took you eight months to find me?" Harry asked.

"No actually. I went looking for you the moment I heard you were with that Italian friend of Narcissa's. Went to his house and everything." He said and took a sip of the wine. Was Potter getting good taste in wine? The silence allowed the information to sink in and Harry chuckled.

"Did Giovanni teach you anything of interest?" Harry teased him. Severus clenched his jaw, he was starting to get angry now.

"Giovanni is it? He told me he taught you many things." At this Harry's eyes widened and his face turned red. Jealousy and anger flowed inside him. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm sure you want to go back to Giovanni or Krum as soon as possible." He said starting to stand and Harry reached for his hand.

"No Severus, stay… Viktor isn't coming…" He smiled gently. He shuddered as the mere contact of their hands sent a spark through both of them. "I've missed you." Harry said.

"I'm sure you couldn't have missed me that much, with all that _Giovanni's_ been teaching you." Harry chuckled. If it had been any other man he knew the sentence would have been followed by a pout. But this was Severus Snape. Severus Snape did not pout.

"Just what did Giovanni say exactly?" He asked.

"Must I go into details now, Potter?" Harry chuckled.

"I almost forgot how wonderful your jealousy makes me feel." It was Severus now that was a little surprised by the other's boldness. "It's true… Giovanni taught me some things… but not the way you're thinking about." Harry once more blushed slightly. "I was curious about some things, and when I told him what happened to me… he suggested I watch him and his lover, to see what it could really be like." Harry blushed darker as he finished his words.

"You… watched." It wasn't a question but Harry couldn't look up at the other. "Were you educated?" Severus smirked and Harry, although blushing, surprised Severus with his reply.

"I learned many things. Although I admit I accepted because I was a little bit angry at you still, and I missed you and… well I was curious… surviving Voldemort didn't really leave much time for learning about those things… and he's the only other man I knew that had experience with men… and he was so brazen letting me watch… I wonder if that's an Italian thing…" Harry mumbled to himself. He was rambling now, the other could see it.

At that point Severus leaned over the table, kissing him deeply, one arm supporting his weight as he leaned over, the other hand cupped behind Harry's neck.

"I hope you realise that I am never letting go of you again." Severus whispered. Harry chuckled smiling with tears in his eyes.

"I thought it was over between us…" Harry whispered sobbing once, managing to keep the tears from falling.

"No, as soulmates that makes it officially impossible." He said. "But it's even more difficult now that I love you, Harry James Potter." He said sitting back down but keeping his hand over the young man's.

"And I love you Severus." Harry said. "And don't—" he said before the other could interrupt. "—Tell me that I don't. I know the difference between… 'carnal attraction'—The way Giovanni called it—and love. Love is when even in these wonderful cities I can't fully enjoy myself because I keep thinking of how much more fun I would have if you were there with me. Love is that even when I'm angry at you I still want to see your face. Love is hearing your voice on strangers, and turning around to find you weren't there… yet."

Harry was going to continue but the food arrived, the pork and red pepper skewers were placed before Severus with Pita. Harry had opted for Moussaka and a Greek Salad.

When the waiters left they looked at each other. They had millions of things to say, but silence was all they could muster, and the eye-contact seemed enough either way. Harry held the other's hand tightly.

"How long is your holiday?" He asked. Severus gave him a faint smile.

"Until August maximum." Severus said. Harry pressed his lips together but still couldn't contain his smile.

"Sounds perfect."

They dug in then, enjoying the Greek cuisine and sipping wine, whilst having small talk about Harry's trip and about how things were back in England.

"There's one thing that confuses me still." Severus said. Harry looked up and waited for him to continue. "If Krum wasn't here, why did you say the seat was taken?" Severus asked.

Harry groaned and laughed softly at himself as he looked away with a blush. Mustering the words to tell him he turned to him in amusement. "Well, let's just say I've had several attractive young men approach me in the last eight months and I just wasn't in the mood today." Severus' eyebrow rose as he took a sip of the wine. Jealousy resurfacing once more. "It's my curse for being in love with you I guess. That I have zero attraction for anyone but you."

Severus watched Harry. He would still blush slightly but he had matured a lot. Enough that he could talk about his feelings with him. Maybe he should also do his part, but before he could contribute Harry spoke again, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" he asked.

"I was going to get a room in your hotel or nearby." Severus said. Harry blushed once more and looked down before returning his gaze to Severus.

"Or you could stay with me, in my room." And Severus knew, that the other didn't meant to just sleep.

"If it won't inconvenience you." They would see how it went. Severus would make sure to pay attention and see if the other really was ready to go all the way.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "It won't." He said gently.


	34. A stroll

When they finished their meal and paid, they went the long way to the hotel. They casually walked hand in hand down the street, neither worrying too much about anyone seeing them as this was mostly a muggle area except for the dock that managed the tours to Atlantis.

They walked down the curved road that led to the beach, and Harry glanced amused at his soulmate. He was surprisingly wearing muggle clothes. He seemed to fit in perfectly with the restaurant they'd been in, casual but formal, and of course, black. Harry wondered just what the other would do when it came to being in the beach during the day.

Harry looked down, no, the other would probably stay by an umbrella reading a book.

"Are you enjoying yourself at my expense, Potter?" Severus asked hearing him chuckle. Harry smiled, turning to kiss him gently as they reached the beach and walked on the sand.

"No, I was just really happy knowing you're here now." He smiled gently.

"Well… I'm very relieved Krum wasn't here… I hadn't foreseen the evening going so smoothly." He said.

"Severus Snape, were you planning on duelling for your right to be with me?" Harry challenged teasingly. Severus stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes. I'd already warned him I'd break his hands if he ever tried to get near you again."

Harry blushed, his eyes widening slightly. The other cupped his face and leaned in for a breath-taking kiss. Harry melted into Severus' embrace, his own arms wrapping around Severus' waist as the other's hands left his face and wrapped around his body, pulling him close.

"I hope you know that Narcissa isn't invited to _our_ wedding." Harry told him. Severus chuckled.

"She helped me find you, you know." He said.

"She also helped you find Clarisa."

"Celestine."

"Oh! Whatever!" Harry exclaimed getting annoyed now and turned to walk down the beach. Severus walked alongside him, not letting go of his hand. Harry huffed annoyed and Severus brought the other's hand up giving it a kiss.

"I enjoy seeing you jealous as well." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes at him but it didn't last long and he reached to hold onto the other's arm.

For a while they only heard the sound of the waves crashing on the sand, the sky was light blue on the horizon, but otherwise the coolness of the night had settled over the Grecian island. At the end of the beach a hotel—painted in white and some blue stripes—poked out of the beach, partly resting on a dock.

"That's where I'm staying." Harry said his heart racing softly as they got closer. Severus held his hand a little tighter.

"Shall we go?" Severus said gently. Harry shuddered gently hearing the other's words whispered against his ear. He licked his lips, finding his words. Unable to do so he simply nodded, smiling but blushing as he looked up into the other's dark eyes who looked at him with a gentleness that melted Harry's insides.

-o-O-o-

The room was spacious and overlooked the sea. The balcony outside had a couple of chairs for overlooking the scenery after a long day. Harry hadn't gotten a double bed on purpose, but it had been the smallest available room. The rest had three or more beds that he simply didn't need.

As he heard Severus closing the door behind him, the click of the lock made Harry's heart resonate faintly on his ears. Harry reached for the light, pressing the round switch and turning it slightly to turn the light on gradually, stopping halfway leaving the room illuminated with a dim peach coloured tone.

Harry walked slowly to the bed, sitting on it, looking up at Severus, who watched him from the entrance way.

Blushing, but keeping their eyes connected, Harry started unbuttoning his shirt. He was barely three buttons down when Severus approached him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. His hands reached down to hold onto Harry's wrists—feeling the quickened pulse—and moved them to the side.

Harry's lips trembled as he felt the other's fingers undoing his shirt, sometimes his fingers accidentally touching his chest.

With his free hands he reached up, grabbing onto either side of Severus' shirt, starting to lie back on the bed, pulling him down with him.

Severus held him close, between panting kisses and caresses both lost themselves in each other's arms. The wild emotions and racing pulses entwined together into one synchronised beat as they became one. A couple of tears escaped the corner of Harry's eyes, trailing down the sides of his face from the emotion, as the pain was minimal. Between moans, sweet nothings were whispered back and forth, holding tightly onto each other, never wanting to let go.

Their restless souls settled down within them, finally merged as one. Never again to be separated.

The world vanished around them as they spent the night wrapped tightly in each other's embrace, refusing to give into the need for sleep until the indigo sky started fading into cyan and the song of the nightingale started lulling them into the dream world.

"I love you…" Harry whispered, his eyes closed. Severus' hand cupped his face, his thumb caressing his cheek gently, eyes also closed.

"And I love you…" He mumbled. Harry smiled faintly and surrendered to his exhaustion.

-o-O-o-

When Harry woke up he shifted to Severus' side, the other not in bed anymore—Harry already knew the other was a very early riser—and pulled the other's pillow close, taking in the other's musky, peppermint scent.

"Potter, may I ask why your bathroom cabinet is filled with potions ingredients?" Severus voice drawled from the bathroom and Harry's eyes widened as he reached for the boxers beside the bed, sliding them on and about to rush for the bathroom.

"Gah!" Severus frowned putting down the crushed siren feathers back into the cabinet and opened the door to see Harry kneeling on the floor with a look of pain.

"What happened?" Severus asked but as he saw Harry wincing and rubbing his hips he didn't go to help him. He just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

Harry looked up and blushed darkly as he saw his smirk. "My hips hurt." He pouted. Severus chuckled coming over and kissed him softly.

"Want me to make you a potion? I'm sure you have everything I need in your bathroom." Harry blushed at that.

"Well, I imagined I could get you some rare ingredients... whilst I was here." He mumbled.

Severus chuckled kissing him. "I'll put them to good use." He said. "Now, what was your plan for the day?"

"I was going to go swimming in the morning, then Atlantis in the afternoon, but since it's already lunch time, we might as well go eat and get the transport to Atlantis after that."

"Seems like you have a full schedule set out. Alright then, I'll follow where you go." Severus said. Harry looked at him and pouted as he tried to stand once more. His legs shook gently, like a baby deer learning to walk.

Severus chuckled giving him a peck on the lips. "You sure you'll be able to walk?" He asked. Harry blushed and smacked his arm as he held onto him.

"I'll be fine after lunch." Harry guessed shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Severus chuckled and made him look up at him, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"I love you."

Harry smiled brightly. "I love you too, Severus." He whispered.

The soft crashing of the waves, and the warm breeze from the sea entered through the balcony windows. It also carried the smell of grilled meat from the restaurant below. Harry's stomach rumbled and Severus chuckled.

"Come on, let's get ready then." The older man said guiding him to the bathroom.


	35. The future ahead

Harry stood proudly beside Ron's side as his best man. A surprise proposal that Ron sprung on him since the other hadn't mentioned any of it before, knowing Harry had been busy in his travels.

As the golden ribbon of magic tied the couple's soul as one, everyone clapped and cheered for them. Harry chuckled and smiled glancing at Severus who sat as sour as ever, looking bored and clapping very slowly. The man would never change, and Harry would never ask him to. Harry blushed looking back at the ceremony, trying to forget what Bill had told him earlier that day.

-o-O-o-

"_Harry," The eldest Weasley called him over. Harry smiled greeting him as everyone was rushing back and forth trying to get the final touches ready. _

"_Hey Bill, looks like this wedding's going to be huge." Harry chuckled. _

"_Yes, baby brother is a celebrity now, the press would not have accepted anything less." He chuckled. "So how are you?" he asked. Harry glanced at the other's scar, knowing exactly what the other was asking. _

"_I'm good, really." He smiled. _

"_Gotten any… cravings lately?" Bill asked pointing at his scar. _

"_Oh yes... I completely forgot Bill… I didn't get any of those stake cravings… but I do growl sometimes when I'm angry…" Harry said. _

"_And nothing else?" Bill asked glancing at Severus who was talking to Mrs. Weasley._

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked glancing at his soulmate. _

"_Harry, the stake story was just a cover up. As if I could go around declaring my increased libido." Bill chuckled patting the other on the back. Harry turned to him shocked and felt his face heat up instantly. He covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh, I see you were affected similarly. Well… don't worry… the intensity wears off slightly after a while." _

"_Oh god… stop talking." Harry mumbled dying of embarrassment. No wonder… after that first time with Severus… well, let's just say the term 'like rabbits' didn't even begin to describe it. Bill simply laughed and went off to help his wife when she came to call him._

-o-O-o-

No, now was not the time. He sent the memory to the back of his mind and as the reception began he focused on having fun. The scene where Hermione danced with her father was heart-warming, especially after how hard it was for her to find them and restore their memories once more.

It was in celebrations like these when no one said it, but they all thought about how lucky they were to be alive after the war. Harry smiled and went to the tables of the reception to find Luna and Draco.

"Hello Luna, Draco." Harry greeted them and Luna smiled turning to him in her dreamy way. "Oh wow." Harry had to stop and pull an empty chair from the nearest table.

Luna chuckled and patted her slightly rounded stomach. "Isn't it lovely? There'll soon be a little Draco running around, trying to avoid the nargles."

"No, not another Draco." Harry said mockingly chuckling at the blond who narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. "But really, congratulations you two." He said. Still… he couldn't help feeling they were ever so young to be parents.

"And you too, Potter." Draco said. Harry frowned confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Luna and Draco glanced at each other, Draco a little alarmed.

"Well… for getting back with Headmaster Snape of course." Luna said sweetly. Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah… I'm really happy. Hopefully there won't be any more meddling this time." He said. Draco had the decency to blush as he recalled his mother had a major hand in that meddling.

"It's ok Draco." Harry smiled gently and looked over to see if he could find Severus. "Now just where has your godfather run off to?" He asked looking around absently.

"I believe he must be outside Harry." Luna said. "I'm sure he's watching the meteor shower." Draco eyed his wife with endearment but didn't point out that there were no meteor showers predicted for tonight.

Harry none-the-less took her advice and walked outside. It didn't take him long to find Severus. The other was looking out at the tall grass around the Weaseleys' home. It seemed, however, that he wasn't the only one thinking about talking to Severus, because he saw clear as day how Clarisa was making her way towards the potions master.

The hell was she doing here? She wasn't even invited to the wedding.

She reached for Severus from behind, as if she was going to wrap her arms around him. Harry would later forget how exactly he got to her so fast. He allowed a spark of his dark self to surface for a second as he grabbed a fistful of her perfect dutch braid and pulled her back.

"Hands off!" Harry hissed.

"Ah! Unhand me, _Potter!_ How _dare_ you! I'll make you pay for this!" She screeched struggling against him. Harry threw her to the side and turned to Severus who was staring at them with surprise.

"Harry, what on earth?" Severus asked coming to help Celestine up.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled feeling like he was eleven again and about to receive detention.

"You better be sorry young man." She hissed. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry Severus had to see that, _not_ what I did." He clarified and she looked at him shocked, reminding Harry of Draco in his spoilt brat days. Severus stood away from her then and came to place a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What are you doing here Celestine? This is a private party." Severus said moving his thumb gently back and forth on Harry's shoulder.

"I just came to say hello. I came to tell you that I completed my mastery, and since you're the headmaster of the greatest wizarding school I wanted to ask for a job." She said casually.

Harry laughed. "Oh, I don't _bloody_ think so. There's no way he's giving you a job." Harry said and turned to Severus for confirmation.

"Don't put words in his mouth brat." She hissed.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my partner. There are many more qualified potion masters who have requested a job for when professor Slughorn retires this year." Severus said. "And I would have suggested that you hadn't insulted the partner of your employer when asking for a job. In any case, good day Celestine." Severus said and turned with Harry to go back to the party, leaving a shocked noble woman standing out in the spring cold, her once perfect hair with odd strands sticking out.

"Very well then." She said holding her head high. "Though you will regret this!" Harry turned to look back at her with a smirk.

"Don't frown so much Clarise, you'll wrinkle." With a horrified gasp the woman apparated away.

"Well," Severus stopped as he saw that she left. "That is not what I thought was going to happen when I came out here."

"God I hate her, just what did she expect? As if Narcissa wouldn't have told her that we were back together." He growled.

Severus chuckled. "Your jealous form is more dangerous than mine." He was teasing him. Harry pouted and came to hug him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had to ask you something." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Did you consider telling me you had something to tell me before coming out here by yourself?" Harry asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, the mood's ruined anyway." Severus said. Harry shook his head stopping Severus from walking away.

"No, come on, I'm curious now." Harry said.

Severus looked down at him, Harry blushed at the intense way the other was looking at him and broke eye contact. Severus reached into his robes taking out a present. Harry looked surprised and chuckled giving him a peck before opening it excited.

It was an intricate snitch with encrusted emeralds on one side and rubies on the other. It was obviously just for decorative purposes. He smiled picking it out of its box looking at it all over.

That's when he noticed the small piece of paper inside. It only had three words.

"I love you." Harry read and chuckled about to kiss him, but a faint light from the stitch made him look back down, watching it open to reveal a ring. Harry's heart stopped. Severus reached for it gently and took it out, holding it between them.

"Harry, when the ministry called me to confirm my soulmate more than a year ago I never expected us to be here like this today. I never expected to fall in love again. Yet I fell none the less. I made many mistakes even after that and ended up spending an agonisingly dull eight months without you. I would like nothing more than to be able to spend the remainder of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

The hand holding the snitch shook gently as his eyes filled with tears looking at the ring then at Severus. No second thoughts. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes… of course… Of course I'll marry you." Harry sobbed. Severus chuckled kissing him deeply, holding him close. Harry furiously wiped the tears away letting Severus put the band on his ring finger. As he did so a hundred little slivers shot across the sky in the form of a meteor shower.

At the end of the evening, as the newlywed couple was leaving, Hermione stopped and turned raising her bouquet. All of the younger unmarried witches squealed and rushed behind her. Hermione turned her back to them and threw the bouquet back. Chaos ensued. The girls all reached for the bouquet but seemed to hit it further and further back. It reached the bachelors who all did a beautiful job at dodging the arrangement of white roses and tossing it amongst each other.

A hand reached up and caught the bouquet finally. Harry turned to see Viktor with the bouquet in his hands and smiled laughing gently as he saw Severus visibly tense.

Everyone was looking at Krum. "Vat? Vasn't ze point to catch it?" He asked. It seemed the custom in Bulgaria was a little different. None the less Harry clapped and everyone followed suit cheering the single seeker on.

They turned back to the newlyweds now, who vanished off to their honeymoon. Severus pulled Harry close to him and Harry smiled feeling the pleasant weight of the engagement ring on his finger.

Harry couldn't help but thank that stupid mirror.


	36. AN

Hello everyone, Oof what a sprint that was.

Still, I'm pretty proud of that. 50,000+ words in little over a month. *wipes brow*

I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful faves and reviews.

I might write a sequel for this story when life allows. :P

Until next time! 3


End file.
